The Beast You Made of Me
by tbymom
Summary: Werewolf!Blaine- Kurt and Blaine meet at Sectionals and Blaine is immediately drawn to something in the auditorium. In which Blaine, Nick, Jeff, Wes, David, and Sebastian and their families are all a Pack of werewolves and Kurt is Blaine's mate.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** _Hey! So first of all, this has also been published on s& _

_We can update once a week, every Saturday or Sunday._

_We love, love, love reviews!_

_Follow us on tumblr at:_

_Wolfing-out_

_and_

_youmaythinkilookgoodinsuits_

_Title taken from Howl by Florence and the Machine_

* * *

Treaty of the Blood Moon

In order to promote inter-pack co-operation, peace, and security and to achieve safety for all citizens and werewolves, The United States of America and its government mandates that all werewolves (DEFINED: Human-Wolf hybrids) residing on land deemed to be a part of The United States of America accept the following terms relating to co-operation between werewolves:

All werewolves will accept the obligation not to resort to war in times of discourse. Any dispute between Packs, territorial or otherwise, will be contested within The United States of America's Judicial Branch. Any Pack that attempts to resolve disputes in a violent or threatening manner will be forcibly disbanded.

All werewolves will attempt open, just and honourable relations between Packs. In the event that any disagreement concerning territory or mates does arise, both Packs must inform The United States of America's Judicial Branch before beginning negotiations. Negotiations must only take place when in a United States of America judicial court. If the matter being negotiated involves more than a singular state, the negotiations will take place in front of only the Supreme Court.

All werewolves will refrain from intentionally infecting non-hybrids. The only exception being a human who choose of his or her own free will to be infected.

All werewolves will respect the privacy and territory rightfully claimed by other Packs. If this term is broken, the infiltrated Pack has a right to self-defence and defence of their territory.

Finally, a Convention for the Discussion of Territory and Pack Rights will be held annually and supervised by the The United States of America Executive Branch. Each Pack is required to send their Lead Alpha and and at least one other werewolf belonging to their Pack.

Blaine took a deep breath, trying to separate himself from the chaos all around him. He could only look on as he saw Lucas and Rob trying to see who could launch a spit-wad the farthest out the window, and Joseph trying to attach himself to the ceiling of the bus while Tod shot at him with a nerf gun. The thrumming energy put Blaine slightly on edge.

Hedidn't technically have any power in this situation, Wes, David and Thad were the leaders of the Warblers, though he should probably warn his Seconds that if they didn't stop Trent from pulling Nick's hair that they would have a bigger issue than finding a place to park the bus. For example, finding a wearable uniform for Nick last minute, because he looked about five seconds from wolfing out. Or maybe the more urgent issue would be preventing any Warblers that weren't David, Wes, Jeff, Nick, Sebastian, or Blaine from having a heart-attack when they suddenly found themselves stuck on the same bus as a gigantic, rather angry, wolf. Really though, Blaine was quite proud of Nick for making it this long. He had been wondering if Nick had learnt anything from the lessons Blaine had been giving him on controlling his anger.

Blaine gave an audible sigh of relief when they finally found a place to park. Sebastian glanced over at him from the seat next to his, turning around from calling lewd pick-up lines out the window to a passing blond teenager (Blaine had to agree that the guy had a fantastic ass, but the Bieber-cut was slightly off-putting).

"All this nervous energy puttin you on edge, Mr. Alpha?" Sebastian grinned.

"No, never!" Blaine snapped defensively, "I'm just a little worried about putting six werewolves in an enclosed space, with their emotions all over the place."

"You know nothing's going to happen, right boss? I mean, we've all been in more out-of-control situations. I know you are still hanging on to your V-card but trust me when I say wolfing out is more of an issue in that particular situation then in some silly show choir competition." Seb sent a lewd wink at Blaine.

Blaine raised an eyebrow, "Really Seb? Silly? Have you not been in the last few months practices. I hurt muscles that I didn't even _know_I had." Blaine and Seb both shuddered at that memory, "I could barely run that full moon."

"Okay, it's not silly, it's totally really important, our lives depend on winning this competition."

"That's the spirit Sebastian! We need more people with your attitude!" Wes called enthusiastically from the front.

Blaine burst into giggles as Sebastian scowled.

"No, I am not even going to pretend to be you or Wes, I refuse to. You two are far too serious about this competition. About anything really, but mainly about singing and dancing on stage, it's just ridiculous. And get that shit-eating grin off your face."

Blaine continued to laugh and Sebastian quickly shoved his off his seat.

"You fucker, that was so unnecessary," Blaine complained, rubbing his leg where he had landed.

"It was too, you were being a dick." Seb turned his nose up pretending to ignore Blaine, which probably wasn't a good idea because the next minute a shoe hit the side of his face. "A shoe dude, really?" Seb picked it up and went to throw it back at Blaine, but in the next second he was shoved up against the window and the shoe was out of his hand.

"I'm nothing if not resourceful." Blaine replied cockily, "Also, I'm an Alpha, there was no way you were going to win this."

"Let go of me Blaine." When Blaine didn't budge Seb took a different tactic, "If you don't let me go now I'm going to tell everyone in this bus about that time when you wolfed out because Lizzie took the last peanut butter cookie. Now _that's_embarrassing." Seb's smirk widened on his face when he saw Blaine pale a little.

"Watch it, Seb. Or I just might let slip to my Dad that that guy he caught sneaking out of your room at 2am last week was most definitely not your partner for an English project" Blaine teased back. He quickly released Seb when he saw Wes trying to get the attention of all the Warblers.

"Alright troops! Single file!" The shout came from the front of the bus.

"Wes, we're not actually in the army, you know?" Jeff shouted back, trying to get to rectify the damage Trent had done to Nick's hair. Nick gave him a peck on the cheek in thanks when his hair was back in place.

"Caldwell! I don't think I asked your opinion on the matter, so get in line! Once we leave the bus, I need you to head straight into the lobby, we're already running late, no need for us to miss the entire competition." Wes ordered. Rolling their eyes, the members of the Warblers left the bus, knowing not to mess with Wes when he was in what they called, 'Competition Mode' or what David referred to as 'Wes On a Power Trip.'

They did as they were told and marched at least semi-quietly towards the brick building.

Blaine caught the scent as soon as he entered the lobby of the building, "Seb, can you smell that?"

"Smell what? I can't smell anything over the copious amounts of hairspray and puke in this building." Blaine frowned, and Sebastian shrugged in confusion, "I'm not kidding man, there's no other smell, I mean except for the obvious, being all the humans in this place."

Blaine shook his head, thinking maybe nerves were finally getting the better of him, "Never mind, where's Wes? We should probably be going to the auditorium to watch the first group, The New Directions right?" As soon as the words were out of his mouth he could hear Wes barking orders at all the Warblers to follow him to the rows reserved for them.

"Seriously, I swear he must get off on the power to control us all, we know what to do. He just likes having the ability to make us follow his every command." Sebastian whispered in Blaine's ear, it took all of his control to not laugh at the comment. It was mildly true; Wes really does go a little crazy with the power he gets over the Warblers.

As soon as they got to the seats allocated to them and finally settled down, which Blaine knew, but wouldn't voice, would have been a lot quicker if Wes just separated Jeff and Nick, but as Blaine has to always remind himself, he wasn't the Alpha in the Warblers. Five minutes later the lights were turned down, signalling the beginning of the evening.

"Thank you for all coming here tonight to see these talented groups go head to head to win a coveted spot at the Regional's competition. The first group to start us off tonight from William McKinley High School from Lima, Ohio, the New Directions!"

"They do know the name of their choir sounds like nude erections right?" Sebastian whispered in Blaine's ear as a singular person stepped towards the centre of the stage.

"Oh my god, is your mind _always_in the gu-"

Blaine's eyes whipped back up to the stage as he, once again, caught the scent. Whatever reply he was going to say was lost on his lips as the spotlight shined onto the most beautiful boy he'd ever seen.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_  
_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

As he sung the opening bars of 'Blackbird' Blaine was lost, the boy was perfect in every way. From his perfectly coiffed hair all the way down his long lean, legs that seemed to go on for days.

Blaine could barely focus on the words of the song as all of his instincts were shouting at him to get the boy.

Because the boy was his.

Blaine could feel it.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:** _Hey! So I know the prologue says once a week updates, which there will be, we're just putting both of these up at once because they're already out on s& _

_Enjoy!_

_Reviews are like crack to us._

_Also, we don't own anything, etc. etc._

* * *

Sebastian noticed the change in Blaine's demeanor as soon as the Nude Erections boy had taken the stage. He had spent the whole performance side-eyeing Blaine, alternating between looks of confusion and contempt in an attempt to get Blaine to glance his way, all to absolutely no avail. Blaine couldn't tear his eyes off the boy, he was digging his nails into the armrest, like it physically pained him to stay seated in his chair.

When the groups' performance ended and Wes called for all the Warblers to head to the green room, Blaine got up and walked mechanically backstage, eyes never leaving the spot where the tall boy had disappeared through the curtain. When Blaine walked straight into the wall instead of through the door (which would have been really funny except Sebastian wanted to know what the hell was going on), Sebastian decided he'd had enough.

He grabbed Blaine by the shoulders and pulled him aside,"What the fuck is going on with you?"

Blaine's whole body was thrumming with energy, "He's my mate." Blaine spoke almost reverently, still staring over Sebastian's shoulder at the curtain.

"Wait. What? Who is _what_?"

"The boy that sang 'Blackbird', that's who I smelt earlier." Sebastian raised his eyebrows condescendingly at the blissed out expression on Blaine's face.

"Oh god, you are serious. I'm going to get the others, we need to get you out of this," Sebastian waved his hand around indicating Blaine's total lack of concentration, "trancey thing if we want any _chance_ at winning." Blaine barely noticed Sebastian leave still thinking of his mate. His beautiful, wonderful, amazing, _perfect_mate.

He didn't notice Sebastian return, with Jeff, Nick, David and Wes in tow, or when David called out to him, or Jeff waved a frantic hand in front of his eyes.

He did however notice when Wes slapped him.

"What was that for?" Blaine was rubbing his jaw, trying to sooth the pain.

"I am not losing this competition, which I have spent _years _working towards, because you found your stupid mate. Get it together, we're going on in 10 minutes."

Blaine growled lightly, glaring at Wes in indignation for both slapping him and ordering his own alpha around. He had to fight hard at the urge to lunge at his Second when he heard him call his mate "stupid." The more logical side of Blaine argued that Wes was probably right in slapping him, but that wouldn't mean that he won't play a little rougher at the next full moon as pay back.

"Okay, I'm back, just never slap me again Wes, you're lucky I needed that or you would be on the ground right now. And _never_call my mate stupid again unless you want to be running on three legs instead of four. I will end yo-" Blaine was interrupted from the litany of threats he was about to send Wes' way by a snort from Jeff.

When Blaine turned to glare at Jeff he saw that the boy was cracking up, "Seriously Blaine, only _you_ would meet your mate at a _show choir_competition. I think we need to revoke all your wolf cards right now." Jeff kept giggling and soon everyone was joining in.

"Of course Blainers mate had to be a performer, if he wasn't his mate would have dumped his ass 10 minutes into their courtship out of sheer annoyance over Blaine's inability to shut up for more than two minutes." Nick snorted out.

"Oh god, can't you guys imagine it now? You just _know_they will be doing duet's all the time. Romantic, sappy ones too," David snickered.

As Wes and Nick started to sing "Come What May" in a very dramatic, over-the-top fashion, David realized something.

"Oh god, think of all the musicals we are going to have to sit through with them. Fuck." As soon as David pointed this out all the boys, except Blaine, who had just been silently glaring at all of the boys laughing at him during the exchange, groaned. The alpha, on the other hand, had a massive grin on his face. He couldn't wait for the day where he and his mate could do all of that.

Thad interrupted the wolves with a quiet, "Guys?" The boys all glanced his way immediately, "We need to go, we're on in 5."

All jovial humour left Wes's face, "Everyone out of the room, we need to be back stage. Remember if we don't win this I'm going to make you all stand outside in the middle of winter in your underwear as punishment. And yes Jeff, I know I don't technically have the power to do that, but you know when I set my mind to something it will happen."

Their performance was a blur to Blaine, he knew the songs backwards and, luckily, he killed it.

As soon as he was offstage he was immediately thinking of ways to meet his mate. He needed to know his name, needed to get to know him, needed to be with him, like yesterday. So it couldn't be entirely his fault that when they were all on stage waiting to find out who won that he totally missed that they tied for the trophy for sectionals, all he could focus on was the beautiful boy in the group next to him, not three yards away. Really, someone ought to congratulate him on keeping enough focus not to pounce on the boy right in front of what could have been three very frightened show choirs.

Once the hype died down a little and Blaine had given the obligatory hugs and handshakes to his excited teammates, Blaine walked over to the New Directions under the pretence of congratulating the group on their performance.

That all went out the window, however, once he tapped on the boys shoulder and was blindsided by his stunning sparkling-blue eyes. Blaine was entranced. He stared right at the boy, mouth hanging wide open, until he was shaken out of his stupor by the boy's mellifluous speaking voice.

"Can I help you?" Wow. His mate's confused voice worked even better than Wes' bitch slap had to bring him back down to earth.

"Hi, I wanted to come over here and congratulate you on the tie, and to say that your solo was spectacular. Your voice is flawless." Blaine seemed to remember himself at the last second, he stuck his hand out, "I'm Blaine." The other boy looked at him searchingly then glanced behind to see what his group was doing, and saw that they were all distracted by their celebrations. He placed his hand in Blaine's.

"Kurt." Kurt knew he had to remove his hand from the other boys grasp at some point, but for some reason he couldn't even bring himself to imagine taking his hand away from the warmth this boy emitted. "Thanks, you were amazing as well, you're a born performer," Kurt replied breathlessly.

Blaine grinned and squeezed Kurt's hand where it still lay in his.

Blaine's reply was cut off by the sound of a shrill voice, "What are you doing? Kurt, get _away_from him! He's still the enemy!"

"Rachel! He was just congratulating us. Calm down!" The damage had been done, though. The entire group's focus was now on Kurt and Blaine. Blaine could see two of the bigger guys sizing him up ready to defend their friend if they have to. Blaine wanted to laugh out loud, both at the challenge and at the idea that anyone would have to protect Kurt from his own mate. He decided it was probably best if he didn't aggravate his mate's friends so early in their courtship, though.

Blaine decided that his best course of action would be to introduce himself.

"Uhhh, Hi guys! My name is Blaine. Your group's performance was fantastic! You have some amazing voices," Blain offered, glancing at Kurt.

"Don't you try and butter us up, you no-good cheater! I know exactly what you are planning! You probably trying to lure Kurt into a false sense of security and then right before Regional's you will break his heart in order to hurt our chances of winning the competition!" the short, rather frightening, girl continued.

"Isn't that a little extreme? I mean I love show choir as much as the next gay man but nobody's _that_intense about it," Blaine chuckled. The New Directions just stared at him blankly, completely silent.

As if on cue, the group burst into chatter, all at the same time.

Blaine couldn't be entirely sure, but he was pretty sure half the group was arguing to let him stay and the other half were arguing to make him leave.

Blaine stared at the chaos, the uncontrolled group making him just the tiniest bit tense, but the New Directions were _definitely_not Blaine's problem.

Blaine shrugged, now was as good a time as any to get to know Kurt who was still standing in front of him.

"Are your friends always this crazy? Or is it just a competition high?"

Kurt looked at him with wide, almost confused eyes for a second before shaking his head and coming back to himself.

"My friends don't need a competition high to make them act insane. But yes, that does add to it," Kurt sighed in a long-sufferingly.

They both looked up as a the black girl who had (rather impressively, Blaine thought) belted out the last few notes of the group number and an alarmingly tall male started shouting at each other. It seemed that the girl was telling the boy to "back off and let Kurt get his man," while the boy was mumbling something like "Kurt's my bro, and I've got his back."

Kurt looked embarrassed.

"You don't need to hang around, this is probably going to take a while." he finally sighed, glancing back at Blaine.

"Are you sending me away? I'm a little hurt," Blaine grinned. A blush covered Kurt's cheeks, and Blaine decided he would do anything to make that happen again.

"N-no," Kurt stuttered, "I just didn't think you would get much conversation in with them now that they are in 'Let's All Argue Endlessly With Each Other Even Though No Good WIll Come of It' mode."

"Well to be honest, I came over here to talk to you. And now that your friends are otherwise entertained, I guess that means I have a chance to now?'

Kurt blushed even deeper.

"I guess you do have that honour now." Kurt smiled coyly.

They chatted for a few minutes about the competition, Blaine reveling in the sound of Kurt's musical voice and his intoxicating smell, when suddenly Blaine's phone vibrated with a text from Sebastian.

_Hurry up, lover-boy. None of us want to wait around for you to mumble out attempts at flirtation at the guy who is unfortunate enough to be your mate. You have the rest of your life with him and I'm fucking hungry. Get his digits so you guys can meet up to be all sickeningly adorable later._

"Listen, I've got to go but do you maybe want to meet up for coffee tomorrow? Can I get your numb-"

"No you don't! You stay away from my little brother!" the freakishly tall boy came charging at Blaine. Blaine took a step back, looking at Kurt from around the hulk of a teenaged boy.

"Okay, look I don't know what your problem is, but it's a little frustrating that you are all assuming I'm going to hurt him when I've only just met him, not that I don't want to know you Ku-"

"Save it, hobbit," a boy with a mohawk stepped up threateningly, "while I understand the need to get some not even the Puckasaurus would do it for a competition. And I am _not _going to let you use my boy, Hummel." Blaine felt his anger flair up in the back of his mind at the possessive phrase.

"Finn! Noah! Oh. My. _God_. First of all Finn, I am older than yo-" a member of the New Directions, yet again, cut across someone else as they were speaking. Blaine was starting to think that they were really quite rude.

"Ladyface, trust me, the hottie's just trying to get in your pants. Although, I think you should let him. Maybe you wouldn't be so damn uptight all the time him you had a good fuck," a pretty hispanic girl shrugged casually. Blaine didn't like the way she talked to Kurt, and was about to step forward and say something but was distracted once again by his mate.

"_Santana!_," Kurt squeaked indignantly. He looked mortified.

He glanced around at Blaine. "Just go before one of them murders you or I murder one of them," Kurt sighed, incredibly disappointed. At the miserable expression on Kurt's face, Blaine wanted to rush to him. Kurt was his mate, and he never wanted to see that expression on his face ever hold him in his arms, to protect his from any sadness his teammates might have inflicted on him.

He knew that it would only make things worse, though. "Uhh maybe I'll see you around, then?" Blaine mumbled. Kurt thought for a second that he might have heard the slightest wobble in Blaine's voice, as if he were close to tears.

Kurt nodded sadly and waved as Blaine backed away. When Blaine's back disappeared he immediately turned to his friends with a glare.

"Who do you think you _are_? What is your problem? Are you so homophobic that I'm not even allowed to _talk_to another gay guy?" Kurt could feel the tears in his eyes, whether from sadness or frustration he wasn't really sure.

"No. dude! It's not that! We're totally cool with the gay thing! You know that!" Finn tried. And Kurt heard the genuine concern in his voice and sighed.

"Look guys, I understand. You don't trust him, that's fine. But I really need to go to the bathroom if you expect me to make it all the way back to McKinley, so if you'll excuse me." Kurt turned the corner to head towards the bathroom, but as soon as he was out of sight from his friends he found a pen and scrawled his number into the program he was holding. Now all he needed to do was find Blaine, he would be in a sea of blazers so hopefully that would help him narrow his search.

It was just his luck that he saw a Warbler walking towards the exit, "Excuse me?" The boy turned around and as soon as the Warbler saw him, the guy broke out into a grin.

"Hey! You must be Kurt, right? I'm David."

"Yeah, I am.." Kurt confirmed, a little confusedly. Had Blaine already told his friends all about him? "I was wondering if you knew where Blaine was? My friends kind of scared him away earlier and I need to apologise." Kurt was wringing the program between his hands.

"Oh yeah, come with me! He'll be stoked you came to find him, he was all grumpy and pouty when he didn't get your number." Kurt felt his face heat up _again._"Right, he's just over there. Oi! Blainers! Someone came to find you" David finished in a sing-song voice.

Blaine snapped his gaze up from where he was glaring at the floor, "Kurt?"

Kurt smiled shyly and waved, "Hey!" Blaine immediately stood and placed a hand on Kurt's arm to lead him away from the group of boys that were all staring and smiling in a rather off-putting manner at the two boys.

After they were a safe distance away Blaine stopped and turned to Kurt, his hand unconsciously remaining on Kurt's arm, "I honestly thought I wouldn't get a chance to talk to you again. Your friend's are a little over-protective."

"You'll have to forgive them, they aren't _usually_ as crazy as they were back there." Kurt was wringing the program again, before handing it to Blaine, "That's got my number in it, if you still want it." Kurt's hand lingered on the program until Blaine skipped all pretences and reached for Kurt's hand. Kurt immediately felt an odd sense of relief, of safety, of _home. _Kurt stared at their entwined hands with a small smile on his face.

Blaine squeezed his hand and bent down to make eye contact as Kurt continued to stare at their entwined hands, unable to tears his eyes away. "I definitely still want it." He glanced back and the guys and saw Sebastian pointing at his stomach and mouthing 'hungry.' "I'll call you tomorrow, and we can catch up and get coffee, and maybe catch a movie?"

"Okay, sure, I have to go now, I lied to my friends about where I was going and no doubt they will be wondering about what's taking me so long," Kurt rolled his eyes, "So I'll.. umm talk to you soon." Kurt turned around to leave when he felt Blaine tug him back around and into a hug. Blaine couldn't keep his hands still, rubbing Kurt's back trying to surround Kurt in his scent. He felt Kurt shiver at his touch which in turn made Blaine grin, loving that he could already affect his mate so soon after meeting him.

"It was fantastic meeting you Kurt." Blaine whispered in his ear as Kurt fully relaxed into the embrace. Kurt turned his head towards Blaine's neck, wanting to experience Blaine's hug fully. That's when he finally put a name to the Blaine's smell, it could only be described as Christmas, with a hint of cinnamon. Kurt knew at that moment that he was completely gone for this boy that gives quite possibly the warmest hugs in the world.

"You too, but I really have to go." Kurt pulled away, but Blaine kept his hands on his waist for a few beats longer, looking into his sparkling blue eyes. He saw Kurt's friends glaring at him behind Kurt and he finally convinced himself to let go. Kurt grinned and sent a small wave to Blaine before turning and rushing back to his friends.

Blaine had a moment of silence before his friends were all upon him congratulating him, he turned to hug Seb first burrowing his nose into his neck to take in the familiar scent of _home, family, pack, _as Sebastian whispered a congratulations close to his ear. Blaine was so ecstatic that he didn't notice Kurt look around one last time or the hurt look that stole across his face when he saw the seemingly intimate hug shared between Blaine and Sebastian.

Maybe he had interpreted Blaine wrong, either he treated all his friends like that, which Kurt highly doubted, or, as his friends had predicted, he might have just been played by Blaine.

Kurt turned the corner before he could see Sebastian and Blaine break apart, or hear Sebastian complain, "Well _finally_ lover-boy, I'm starving, let's goooooo."


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: **So, we're a little late this week, because we didn't realise it was Saturday, oops? Here's the new chapter, hope you guys enjoy, reviews are like crack to us :) Sorry for uploading this 3 times, I kept finding mistakes and sorry!

**Disclaimer: **We own nothing!

* * *

It was two days later when Kurt's phone went off with a text in English class. He looked up to see that the teacher was still droning on about the difference between similes and metaphors (and really, they had studied that every year of high school so far, did they really have to go over it _again_?) before carefully extracting his phone from his jeans, he really needed to re-think wearing such tight jeans because getting his phone out of them was nearly impossible. He left it in his lap, still staring at his teacher as he unlocked his phone, Kurt was nothing if not a master of using his phone without looking. Many a Glee practice was spent honing the skills until he got to the point where now he could text Mercedes about Rachel's atrocious kitten sweaters without even glancing at his iPhone.

When the teacher turned around to write that similes use "like" or "as" on the board (Really? That was something that people had to take notes on to remember?) Kurt glanced down at his phone. He was hesitant to open the text when he saw it was from an unknown number, but he figured even if it was more hate slurs he may as well get it over with.

_Hey Kurt! It's Blaine. I'm not sure if you remember me, but we met at sectionals? I was wondering if you'd be interested in getting coffee this afternoon? I know this great place called the Lima Bean if you want? Xx_

Kurt's face broke into a wide smile as a faint blush crept up on his cheeks. Did Blaine really think that Kurt wouldn't remember him? Like Kurt met cute gay boys, or any gay boys for that matter, that gave deliciously warm hugs at singing competitions all the time?

Kurt glanced up at his teacher again before stealthily replying under his desk.

_Hey! I remember you, silly! I would love coffee, I have Glee after school today but I could get to the Lima Bean by 4:30_

Kurt contemplated for a whole five minutes about whether or not he should include an x at the end. He usually did it with his girl-friends, but he didn't want Blaine to think he was clingy or in love with him or anything (even if that might already be the case). Besides, Blaine was probably already dating that boy that Kurt saw him hug so intimately at Sectionals.

He thought better of it and pressed send, instead. He turned his attention back towards the front of the class, not that he needed to. The teacher was currently instructing Azimio to write example sentences on the board. Kurt was pretty sure the sentence "He was as tall as a six-foot-three-inch tree." wasn't really a proper metaphor.

Blaine's reply was almost instantaneous.

_4:30 sounds perfect! I can't wait to catch up! What's your coffee order?_

_Grande Non-Fat Mocha, why do you ask?_

_A gentleman always makes sure his date gets his coffee on time! Haha jk. See you this afternoon! Can't wait xx _

Kurt stared at the text. Date? Blaine had called him his "date"? But he said he had been kidding about it? What did that text even mean?

_Well. obviously that he wasn't _serious, _I mean he has a boyfriend_, Kurt reminded himself.

Kurt shook his head, trying to clear away the confusing thoughts. He looked around to see that apparently at some point the teacher had instructed the students to silently read. That's the upstanding education of McKinley, rolling his eyes Kurt quickly read the text, deciding to actually start doing school work, or he might be stuck with homework tonight, which would not suit his plans to have a nice stress-free afternoon with Blaine. Except it wouldn't be stress-free because Kurt would have to spend the entire time attempting to stop himself from falling for a handsome, sweet, talented, but unfortunately i_taken_/iboy.

And he still had to get through the shit-storm that was a combination of high school and David Karofsky, which was generally easier said than done. By evidence of the fact that on his way to History, his last lesson of the day, Kurt was treated to both a locker slam _and _a slushie. This must have been Kurt's lucky day.

By the time he had cleaned up, he decided that he had merits to skip Glee rehearsals just this once, because his back was aching and nothing but a shower could really remove the stickiness that was corn syrup.

_Hey finn, I'm going to skip glee, got ambushed with a slushie and the stickiness is finally getting to me. I'll be out this afternoon though, just so you know._

_Kay bro, I'll update you on the ND practice._

With that organised, Kurt finally collected all his books and got in his car, keen to be clean and in new, non-cherry flavoured clothes before his date with Blaine. No, his non-date, because he was sure Blaine was dating that other boy in the Warblers, but at least he could get a new friend out of this, Kurt reminded himself. Even if all he wanted to do was rip off his new friends clothes, but as long as he kept that to himself there shouldn't be any issues.

When Kurt pushed open the door to the Lima Bean, a familiar, but unexpected scent hit him. He glanced around curiously, rather than smelling the strong scent of coffee beans and freshly baked scones, a homey aroma of Christmas trees and cinnamon filled his head. His eyes automatically found the source of the scent.

"Kurt!" Blaine waved, "Hi! Over here!" he indicated, quite unnecessarily. There's no way Kurt could have missed him. In fact, Kurt very much doubted that he would struggle to find Blaine even in a crowd of 5,000 people, it seemed like his entire body was attuned to finding and remaining close to Blaine. Kurt shook his head. That was ridiculous, he had had all of two conversations with Blaine.

Kurt smiled and greeted Blaine with a small wave as he walked over to the table Blaine had been saving them, before sitting gracefully in the chair across from Blaine and crossing his legs.

"One Grande Non-fat Mocha for my lovely date, as promised," Blaine said with a laugh and a wink in Kurt's direction.

Kurt's stilled at the word. Was Blaine just joking again? He just couldn't get a read on this boy.

Blaine noticed how tense he had become. "What's wrong? That is your coffee order, right? I got it right?" Blaine eyebrows furrowed.

"Oh! Yes! Of course you did! Nothing's wrong! So how are the Warblers doing? Are you guys prepping for Regionals yet?" Kurt questioned.

"Oh I see! Straight to the competition. Did you just agree to meet me so that you could spy on my glee club?" Blaine teased.

"What? No! Sorry! I didn't mean to just jump into talking about show choir. I just I don't really know anything else about you, all I know is that you're in show choir, so I thought that would be a nice ice-breaker," Kurt rambled nervously.

"Kurt! I'm kidding! Yeah, we already started preparing. Well at least Wes has. He's started to make a list of possible solo numbers. I think he has about 100 so far. But Wes really is a force unto himself."

"He already has 100 songs picked out? But Sectionals was like two days ago!" Kurt squeaked, eyes wide with shock.

"That's Wes for you," Blaine shrugged, "He's a tad controlling."

"Yeah, just a tad," Kurt drawled sarcastically. "I can relate, though. Rachel- she's the obnoxious girl who shrieked at you at Sectionals- is pretty much the same way. She's what we call a power-hungry dictator." Blaine laughed at that comment. "She can be a pretty controlling friend too. It's not enough for her to rule over us at Glee practice, she likes to try and tell us what to do at every other time of the day too," Kurt rolled his eyes. "Not that it works very often, but sometimes she manages to brainwash half of the Glee club into agreeing with her."

Blaine barked out his laughter.

"Is Wes like that too?" Kurt wondered.

"Uhh ummm," Blaine stumbled, "oh, umm sort of. Yeah he's something like that, I guess," Blaine lied. He continued very quickly, "So how are the New Directions shaping up for Regionals? You guys start preparing?"

Kurt actually let out a laugh at that one. "Ha. No. We'll be lucky if we have our songs picked out two days before the competition. We're pretty last-minute over at the New Directions, but it seems to work for us."

"Wow. So when did you start preparing 'Blackbird' for Sectionals?"

"About an hour before I went on. Sam and Quinn- the guy with the gigantic mouth and the blond girl with the beautiful bitch face- were going to sing a duet but they broke up for some reason or another and refused to sing with each other."

Blaine barely heard any of what Kurt said after the first sentence. "You sang it like _that _after only working on it for an hour? Oh my god, you are _amazing_! You sang like an angel!"

Kurt blushed, pleased with the praise. "Thank you," he murmured, looking down at his half-empty mocha. "I have been singing it for most my life though, it's one of my favourite Beatles songs, so that helped."

Blaine smiled at Kurt adoringly, his chin in his palm.

Maybe Blaine really was being genuine? Maybe he really did like Kurt? He certainly didn't seem like he was only "trying to get at Kurt's tight ass" as Santana had so eloquently put it.

Then the door to the Lima Bean opened again and Kurt remembered that it didn't matter if Blaine's intentions were romantic or sexual anyways.

"Blaine," a boy with blonde hair and a navy blazer called, four other boys in similar attire following in after him.

They reached the table and a tall, black boy spoke up, Kurt recognized him as the one who had led him to Blaine at Sectionals. "What a _coincidence _that you guys are here too! Never would have thought that we would run into you two!"

"You never would have thought that you would see Blaine at the Lima Bean? The guy practically lives here. I'm surprised he hasn't taken up residence on the sidewalk just to be closer to his addiction."

"Shut up, Seb," Blaine complained, pouting at him.

Oh great, he calls him "Seb." If Kurt wasn't convinced that they were dating before, he was now. Perfect. He looked back and forth between Sebastian and Blaine, noting the smirks they directed at each other.

He unfortunately knows how it feels to be a third wheel, and this feels a lot like how it feels to be around Mike and Tina when they are having one of those silent conversations with their eyes. Realising that he had just been flirting with Blaine not two minutes ago, an incredible feeling of guilt washed over Kurt.

Kurt looked down at his phone and pretended to be reading a text, anything for an excuse to get out of here. "I-I... I have to go," Kurt stuttered out.

Blaine eyes flipped back to his, surprised. "No! Kurt you don't have to go just because these losers showed up!"

"Gee thanks," the shorter boy standing next to the tall blond protested. Blaine ignored him. "They can leave!"

Blaine looked panicked at the thought of Kurt leaving."S-sorry. My dad's uhh expecting me home."

"Don't worry about it, Kurt! We'll keep the big guy occupied," Sebastian said, putting his hands on Blaine's shoulders and massaging them. Blaine didn't seem the least bit shocked or uncomfortable at the touch.

"Alright," Blaine sighed. "Can I walk you out to your car?" he asked, Kurt thought he sounded.. hopeful? No, that couldn't be it.

"Umm, No thanks. I'll be fine." Kurt eyed Sebastian's hand on Blaine's shoulder and hurried out of the coffee shop without saying goodbye.

Blaine looked almost desperate to run after him, but turned to his pack instead, "Thanks a lot guys! I barely got to spend twenty minutes with him! Do you even realize how hard it is to be apart from your mate this early on in the courtship? Especially because I don't even know where he lives or how I can find him if he's in trouble." Blaine looked genuinely upset.

David, Wes, Jeff, and Nick all looked at the ground, ashamed of themselves and mumbled out timid apologies at having upset their alpha.

Sebastian, however, watched out the window as Kurt crossed the parking lot. He looked up just in time to see Kurt glance back at them. He looked almost... guilty? Sebastian frowned. Suddenly he looked down at his own hand, still on Blaine's shoulders, and comprehension dawned on him.

"Fuck," Sebastian hissed, and ran out the door.

"Where are you going, Seb? I'm not done talking to you!"

"Stay there, Blaine!" Sebastian shouted over his shoulder as he ran out the door after Kurt.

He got to him just as he was starting his Navigator. "Kurt! Wait! I need to talk to you! You've got this all wrong." Sebastian shouted.

Kurt's eyes widened with a mixture of fear and guilt when he saw him. Sebastian almost laughed. "Uhh, I don't know what you're talking about, I have to go."

"You should come back inside and talk to Blaine," Sebastian started.

Kurt looked surprised at his words, "Why...?"

"You just should. Come on, please? I'll walk with you." Sebastian wouldn't admit this to anyone, but he whipped out the puppy dog eyes.

"Umm, n-no thank you." Kurt was rather scared. Why did Blaine's boyfriend want to walk him back into the dining room when Kurt had clearly been flirting with Blaine? Unless he wanted some weird threesome thing, which yeah, Kurt wasn't interested. "Like I said, My dad-"

"Kurt, Blaine and I aren't dating," Sebastian blurted out. Now Kurt just look dumbstruck.

"What?" Kurt asked blankly.

"We're not together. Never have been, never will be," he repeated. Kurt thought he even looked a little disgusted with the concept.

Kurt just stared at him. Well maybe they weren't dating, but Blaine had to at least like Sebastian. I mean Blaine had nuzzled his neck when they hugged for crying out loud! You didn't do that to someone you thought of as "just friends." Well, at least it sounded like Sebastian wasn't interested.

"So.. You're straight?" Kurt questioned hopefully.

"Haha, definitely not. I enjoy dick," Sebastian smiled, "I enjoy all types of dick, _all _the time." Kurt's face fell. "Except for Blaine's dick that is. Oh and like all the guys inside, because they're like my brothers." Sebastian sighed, "Look I'm rambling, and not making a lot of sense, but come inside?"

Sebastian made a sweeping movement as in welcoming Kurt to leave his car, when Kurt didn't move Sebastian rolled his eyes, "My God, you actually think he's in love with me," Sebastian said disbelievingly, "just come on inside, okay? Talk to Blaine, because once you hear what he says then you will know that he and I are _not _going to happen."

Kurt really was going to turn Sebastian down, and stick with his 'my dad wants me home' excuse, but he wasn't given much of a chance and Sebastian pulled him from his vehicle. "You really are stubborn aren't you?" Kurt was shocked, Sebastian was far stronger than he looked.

Kurt tugged his arm free, "You don't have to manhandle me, at least let me get my stuff and lock my car." Kurt turned around to grab his wallet and phone, but Sebastian beat him to it. Grabbing the items and shoving them into his pockets. "C'mon! Hurry up! I'm hungry and I want a scone!" Kurt sighed in a long-suffering way and repeated Sebastian's sweeping motion at an attempt of mockery.

Sebastian laughed, "You'll be good with us Hummel."

Blaine was jarred out of his bad mood when the door opened once again, and he caught Kurt's familiar scent.

His head snapped up as Seb lead Kurt back towards their table. Kurt looked at his hands sheepishly.

"Look Blaine! I brought you present," Sebastian offered. "Now take good care of him. Wes, David, Nick, Jeff, let's get back to Dalton. Blaine has something to tell Kurt." Sebastian looked at Blaine pointedly.

"What? He's going to tell him! But I want to see that!" Wes protested.

"Let's go, guys," Sebastian sang. He grabbed the blueberry scone out of David's hands and started chowing down as he walked away from the table. "Blergh, blueberry, really David? God you could have at least gotten a nice flavour!" David shouted in protest and ran after Sebastian to grab what was left of his scone before stalking out the door, the rest of the pack following after him.

Before Sebastian made it very far away from the table he called over his shoulder, "By the way, Blaine, he thinks we're fucking and has convinced himself that you're in love with me. I would say something to convince him otherwise, if I were you. Toodles." Blaine didn't have to see Sebastian's face to know there was a self-satisfied smirk painted across it.

Blaine gaped at Kurt and an awkward silence descended over the two boys once the other Warblers had left the building. "You actually think I like Sebastian? What gave you that idea?" Blaine too, Kurt noticed, seemed repulsed by the idea of being romantically involved with his friend.

Kurt didn't really know what to say, so he just looked down at his hands again.

Blaine seemed to take that as confirmation. "Well, shit."He glanced around cautiously, checking for possible eavesdroppers. He saw that no less than five people were actually openly staring at him and Kurt (most likely because of Sebastian's yelled comment) and several more had quickly looked down when Blaine had looked up.

"Hey, do you maybe wanna head somewhere more private?" Blaine's eyes widened when he realized what he had just said. "I mean, not in a-a creepy way! Just to... talk"

"N-not that I don't want to.. with you.. because you're you know.. really hot and all but.. wow I'm just going to shut up now," Blaine was more nervous for this than he thought he would be.

Kurt flushed bright red, finally glancing up from his hands to look at Blaine. "Umm sure, let's go somewhere. Do you want to go sit in my car?" Kurt asked hesitantly.

"Yeah sure. Sounds great!" Blaine responded, too enthusiastic. "I mean, if that's cool with you? It's just what I'm going to tell you I don't want anyone else to hear." Kurt nodded slowly, face still a little flushed from Blaine's earlier comments. "Okay, let's go then, you can lead the way." Blaine offered a hand to Kurt to help him stand. Kurt took his hand with a small smile and allowed himself to be led out of the Lima Bean.

Once they settled in the front seats in Kurt's car, another silence descended upon them. "So, ummm, what was it that we couldn't talk about inside?" Kurt prompted.

Blaine bit his lip contemplating his words, "To be honest I'm not entirely sure how I'm supposed to tell you this, I've never had this conversation before." Blaine started tapping out 'Teenage Dream' against his thigh trying to calm himself down, "Okay, there really is _no_easy way to say this, so I'm just going to do it." He glanced at Kurt, and took a deep breath, "I'm a werewolf."

There was shocked silence on Kurt's part, until he finally spluttered out, "You're a werewolf, _a werewolf. _As in the growling changing at the full moon type of werewolf?_"_Kurt immediately gripped his door handle, not necessarily running, but definitely considering it. Blaine noticed Kurt's rapidly increasing heart beat and saw the fear in his eyes.

"Well, I mean, I don't only change at the full moon... wait what do you mean by 'type' of werewolf? What other kind of werewolves are there?" Blaine asked, confused himself this time.

"I don't know! I'm not the werewolf! For all I know there could be all types of different ones." Kurt said defensively, "I don't get _why _you're telling me this, isn't it supposed to be a this huge secret? Did you want a good reason to kill me or something?" Kurt was panicking now, he really didn't want to die.

"What? No! I would _never_ hurt you! What are you even talking about? We don't even _kill _people, well I mean some have, but some humans kill other humans." Blaine hated the assumptions that came with being a werewolf, but he needed to keep Kurt in this car, because for once the werewolf thing wasn't the big news. Kurt seemed to calm down once Blaine finished talking.

"Okay, you don't kill people, got it. Also don't ask if you do, because you get all growly." Kurt seemed to be talking to himself, cataloguing what was going on, "I Still don't understand_ why _you're telling me. You don't really know me, for all you know I could go and tell everyone." For some reason though, Kurt was sure he wouldn't.

"No you won't." Blaine replied easily. Damn, how did he know that?

"How do _you_ know that." Kurt bantered back.

Blaine took a deep breath. This was the big news, the news that Blaine _really_hoped Kurt didn't take badly.

"You'remymate" Blaine blurted out. A blush quickly taking over his cheeks.

All the fear left Kurt's body as soon as Blaine uttered the word 'mate.' It was replaced a second later, however, by confusion. "I'm your _what_?"

"My mate, the one person I'm supposed to be with for the rest of my life. I knew the minute I saw you on stage at Sectionals."Kurt still looked confused, and maybe a little dumbstruck, Blaine was starting to get worried. "Can't you feel it too? I mean, I'm your mate as well.. the feeling should be mutual," he was starting to panic, "I mean, don't I have a specific scent? Don't you feel drawn to me?" Kurt couldn't look away from Blaine's eyes whilst they flicked back and forth searching for something in his eyes. "You do, don't you?" he looked up at Kurt with anxious eyes.

Kurt looked unsure, "I...I guess? I mean I've never really been a touchy-feely guy, but I find myself reaching out to you more often than not. And I mean, every time I'm around you I get hit with this smell, I don't know, like-like Christmas... and cinnamon." Kurt glanced down at his hands, "I just thought I was going crazy."

Blaine sighed in relief. "You're really not." he reached towards Kurt's hand, and held it within his own, "I didn't want to spring this all on you at once, I actually hoped to talk to you more before telling you all of this, but extenuating circumstances." Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand in comfort, "So, after all of that, do you finally understand why _nothing_is going to happen between Seb and I? I mean the guy may as well be my brother, and I'm not really into incest." That at least managed to pull a laugh out of Kurt, "Now there's that laugh I love."

Kurt blushed again, he was really going to have to learn to control that if he was going to be spending the rest of his life with Blaine.  
And then it hit him.

He was Blaine's _mate_. Blaine was _his mate. _They were _mates_. They were _mates _that were going to be spending the rest of their _lives_together.

And surprisingly, the thought didn't scare Kurt one bit. In fact, it filled him with a feeling of joy, contentment, safety.

They stared into each other's eyes, hand still clasped, for a long moment- which was interrupted by the startling sound of a car horn blaring right next to them.

Both boys jumped and looked out the window to see Sebastian, David, Wes, Jeff, and Nick- Blaine's pack, Kurt thought- laughing almost hysterically at their reactions.

They had apparently chosen to sit in Nick's car and watch their talk in lieu of going back to Dalton. Blaine looked exasperated while Kurt glared.

"You are never allowed to bring your friends on one of our coffee dates ever again," Kurt ordered sternly.

"Hey! I didn't bring them, they just show-" Blaine cut himself off, realising something, and a dopey smile crossed his face.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Kurt questioned, looking around.

"You called it a date," Blaine said smugly.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hey guys! So here's another update for y'all, I hope you all enjoy it as much as we love writing it :D If you have any questions contact us on here or on tumblr our url's are on our profile. Reviews are loved :) As per usual, you know we only update this once a week on a Saturday :) Oh and just thank you so much for the reviews we have gotten, we've tried to reply to all of you, but those we haven't, just a massive thank you :)

**Disclaimer: **We own nothing, except for all the OC's we eventually shove in this story.

* * *

Blaine pulled up to his house with an entirely too large grin plastered across his face. He parked his Lexus in between his mom's Porsche and his dad's Maserati and exited his family's parking garage, passing two more Porsches, an Audi A7, and a Mercedes-Benz on his way out.

He reached for the oak door handle, not even bothering to take out a key knowing full well that his family never locked their house, it wasn't necessary. If anyone were to break in any werewolf in the house, even the children, could easily break their arm before they could do any damage. It also helped that their house was in the middle of nowhere, no one would really make the effort to come all the way out here to steal anything.

Blaine was barely through the door when he was assaulted by something very tall and very blond.

"How did it go?! Did he freak out? It didn't really look like he was freaking out from what we saw through the window.. Ohmygod! You're smiling! He's smiling! That means something good, right?! It must mean something good!" Jeff flung his arm around Blaine in joy.

"Jeff, sweetheart, calm down and give him some room to breathe," Nick said, reaching for Jeff's hand.

Jeff let go of Blaine and took Nick's hand, allowing Nick to pull him off of Blaine with a knowing smile still present on his face.

"So Blainers, how did it go?" David asked curiously, leading everyone into one of the huge living rooms, plopping down on the brown leather sofa.

"I'm not telling you guys anything! You showed up and ruined our perfectly fine conversation and then left me with practically no other choice than to tell him _everything_. By the way Sebastian, where do you get off telling me what to do? I'm your alpha!" Blaine smiled when he finished, so they knew he was joking.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaat? Come on, Blaine! We helped mastermind everything and we want, nay _deserve _to know all the sordid details!" Wes complained from where he was sprawled out on the floor.

"Nope. Not telling you guys anything," Blaine remained stubborn.

"Ten buck says he sang to him," Sebastian ventured, coming back from the kitchen with a couple cookies in his hand. "Did you sing him a love song Blaine? Katy Perry? How about 'Hey! I just met you. And this is crazy, but here's my scent, so mate with me maybe," Sebastian sang.

All the boys dissolved into giggles except Blaine, who scowled and punched Sebastian hard in the arm.

"Ow! Dude! No need to use the alpha strength!" Sebastian whined, rubbing his arm.

"Yeah, well no need to be an asshat either," Blaine muttered, pulling out his phone.

"Ooooh! Already texting Kurtsie?" Nick teased in a sing-song voice.

"None of your business," Blaine sing-songed sarcastically right back and put his phone away.

Suddenly Sebastian's ever-present smirk dropped from his face. "Fuck!" Sebastian swore as he took a phone out of his pants pocket.

"What is it Seb- is that Kurt's phone?" Blaine questioned, confused.

"Yeah, I took it from him when I ran after him at the Lima Bean," Sebastian explained, taking the phone out of his pocket, "Guess I forgot to give it-" and Sebastian's smirk returned.

"Wow, Blaine. That kinda hurts. Also, could you be any more of a sap?"

Realisation flickered across Blaine's face for a moment, shortly before it was replaced with anger, and maybe a little panic, "GIMME THAT! YOU CAN'T READ THAT!"

"Did you get home safely?" Sebastian read in an overly concerned voice, "Traffic wasn't too bad, was it? My friends are so annoying. I wish I was with you right now instead. Awwww and it ends with a smiley face. " The rest of the boys roared with laughter. Blaine just hit Sebastian again (harder this time, he deserved it) before grabbing the phone from Sebastian.

He turned to Nick and Jeff, who were collapsed against each other they were laughing so hard. "Don't you two start, don't think I've forgotten that time a couple months ago when Wes mixed Nick's contacts around and my number got switched with Jeff's. We all thought Jeff was the sappy one, but apparently we were wrong." Jeff blushed, while Nick scowled and started doing breathing exercises to keep himself calm. David, Wes, and Sebastian continued to laugh like hyenas.

"Anyways Mr. Romance," Sebastian drawled when he finally stopped giggling,** "**are you seeingyour lover after school tomorrow? You could give it to him then?"

"Ugh no, not right after school. I've got Pack duties, a.k.a. learn how to behave like a proper alpha and keep you idiots out of trouble. I would have invited him for dinner after, but I don't know if he could find the house in the dark. I wouldn't want him to get lost..." Blaine trailed off.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. It hadn't even been a week and Blaine was starting to agonize over his mate's safety. "Alright what about this, then? I drive down to Lima and pick Kurt up from school. I can give him his phone then and bring him to dinner."

Blaine hesitated and Sebastian let out a frustrated breath. "Yes Blaine! I will drive carefully and make sure he wears his seatbelt at all times, you overprotective, overbearing puppy."

Blaine smiled, "Thanks Seb, that sounds perfect."

Sebastian had been waiting outside McKinley for nearly twenty minutes when he finally decided to just go inside and try to find Kurt. "Blaine better thank me for this," he muttered to himself as he walked across the parking lot, "I am actually _entering_into a public school, what if I get hives?"

He pushed the doors open and looked around the mostly empty hallways. Crap. He had no idea where to start looking. Deciding to just wander around until he found someone that looked clean enough to talk to, Sebastian started walking.

That's when he heard the slam of a body hitting the wall of lockers to his left and looked over to see none other than Kurt sliding to the ground. A beefy boy wearing a letterman jacket walking away backwards, still glaring at Kurt.

Sebastian ran over to the lockers, "Woah, Kurt! You okay?" He stuck a hand out to help Kurt up.

Kurt took Sebastian's offered hand and murmured a small "Fine."

He rubbed his back and shook himself off, and put a rather fake-looking smile on his face. "Thanks for picking me up! Even though you did technically steal my phone. I'm still not quite sure what you were hoping to achieve with that one."

"Smooth deflection," Sebastian raised an eyebrow patronisingly, "Seriously Kurt, what the fuck was that? Did that guy just push you?"

"Umm, no. We just sort of... just ran into each other. Don't worry about it. Can I have my phone back now?"

Sebastian gave him a disbelieving look, but pulled Kurt's phone out of his pocket. As he did, however, it lit up with a Facebook update and a specific word caught his eye.

_hey lady! how bout i take your faggy ass to my dad's poker game tonight? maybe they could teach you a lesson about not acting like a faggot._

Someone had written on his Wall.

Sebastian frowned, "What the hell is _this_?" Sebastian exclaimed, looking at the phone more closely.

"It's nothing! Don't worry about it!" Kurt grabbed for the phone. It lit up again, with a text this time from an unknown number.

_hey fag! how many cocks did you have to suck this month to keep your dads shitty shop from going bankrupt? I bet you loved it you slut. _

"Jesus _fuck_, Kurt. What the _fuck_ is going on? Who are these assholes? And don't even try to tell me that meathead wasn't one of them because I _know_he pushed you. Who is he? What's his name?"

Kurt had given up hope of hiding the truth from Sebastian. "David Karofsky," Kurt muttered, looking down, ashamed.

"And these other people?" Sebastian questioned, waving around Kurt's phone, still in his hand.

"I don't really know. Probably football players but it could have been anyone here, really," Kurt shrugged, still looking pretty ashamed.

"What?! Everyone here treats you like this! Why haven't you told anyone?!" Sebastian asked, indignant.

"It's not like I can stop it, the texts always come from different numbers, as soon as I block one, they find a different number. I've learnt to deal with it."

"You may be all comfortable being some martyr so you don't worry you friends, but you _are _going to tell me about it, and then when we get to Blaine's you're going to fill him in too."

Kurt's eyes widened, "No! No I can't tell Blaine! I'll tell you everything, I promise, just, I don't want to worry Blaine. Also I have... told people...it's... it's a long story," Kurt trailed off, looking down again.

"Come on, then. You're lucky we have such a long drive ahead of us, we can talk about it on the way up to Westerville. I wanna get out of here before I start to break out." Sebastian escorted Kurt out of the building and to his Audi.

When they got in, Sebastian handed Kurt his phone and started the car. "Well, no time like the present, Kurt."

Kurt sighed and fiddled with his phone, "I don't really know where to start to be honest." Sebastian opened his mouth, but Kurt cut across him, "And don't say the beginning is a good start, because I swear to god, werewolf or not, I will slap you."

Sebastian barked a laugh, "You've got snark, I'll give you that."

Kurt exhaled, "Well I guess, if I were to start at the beginning it would be primary school, I've always been different. I was never like the other boys, obviously," Kurt gestured to his pristine outfit, "This didn't start overnight. Freshman year, wasn't too bad, I kind of kept to myself, didn't step out of line. There were slushies here and there and the occasional dumpster toss, but nothing I couldn't handle." Kurt looked out the window watching the buildings they were driving past become less and less as they entered the highway. "It was Sophomore year when everything went to shit."

Kurt dropped into silence, "What happened Sophomore year?" Sebastian asked slowly.

"I joined Glee club, both the best and worst thing to ever happen to me. I finally had friends, but i also painted a slushie sized target right on my face." Kurt shrugged, "It became easier to deal with though because I had friends to help me wash corn syrup out of my hair and get clothes from my locker when they weren't salvageable. I was happy, people accepted me for me, and expected nothing more."

Kurt fiddled with the radio until a song was playing faintly in the background, "Sorry I hate silence. Uh, yeah so that was Sophomore year, which brings us up to the present." Kurt bit his lip, "It's this one neanderthal, Karofsky, who you saw, it's like he's made it his life's mission to torment me. Every time I go to my locker, he's there with a slushie, if I leave school late he's waiting there to push me into a wall or a locker or throw me in a dumpster... It's been a little like hell Sebastian."

Seb reached across and placed his hands on Kurt's which were picking at his jeans, "Those jeans cost a small fortune, I would know, I own them in black, so you should maybe not destroy them." Kurt glanced up with a small smile on his face. Sebastian pulled his hand back and opened the glove compartment and pulled out some tissues, "You can't really hide tears from a werewolf, just warning you now."

Kurt let out a wet sounding laugh, "You're kind of fantastic at this, I'm guessing you've had practice?" Kurt didn't need to be a werewolf to notice Sebastian's hands tighten on the steering wheel.

"Uhh kinda, I guess. I usually take care of my little brother, Jason."

"Oh, are your parents not around much then," Kurt wondered.

"Uhh, not at all, actually. Jase and I live with the Anderson's." Sebastian twisted his hands around the steering wheel, and reached to turn the music up, that plan was quickly deterred when Kurt smacked his hand away.

"Quid pro quo, Sebastian. If you hadn't noticed, we're only about half way to Westerville, we have time." Sebastian glanced at Kurt out of the corner of his eye and couldn't deny the compassion there.

"Okay, okay." Sebastian heaved a sigh, "It's not that detailed or anything. I got bitten by a werewolf when I was fourteen. My little brother and I begged my dad to take us camping for like, I dunno, three months. When he finally did, he spent the whole time on his cell phone and I got bored. Me being the cocky teenager I was back then, decided that I needed to check the forest out at night." Sebastian grinner morosely, "I saw the werewolf from a distance, and thought it was injured because it was whimpering so much, but it was just faking. The guy, whoever it was, wanted to lure me there to turn me." Kurt couldn't help but gasp, "And I obviously wasn't very intelligent, I fell for it, hook, line and sinker. Two days later, there was a healed bite wound on my side and I was on the streets. I managed to grab my little brother before I left, I couldn't leave him in that house all alone. My dad would have turned him into some snobbish, bigoted asshat. The Andersons found us about two days later, and we've been living with them ever since." Sebastian shrugged like it was all that easy.

"Your parents haven't tried to find out where you are or anything?" Kurt couldn't comprehend a mother and father abandoning their two children, it was just unfathomable.

"No, I don't think so. Apparently my dad works with a corporation that is trying to revoke what rights we have as werewolves. But that's all I've heard, they haven't even tried to find Jase, that's what really breaks my heart." Sebastian blinked back tears, "He pretends like he doesn't miss them but I can see it in his eyes on mother's and father's day. They can be asshole parents to me, but they have _no _right to treat Jase that way."

Kurt nodded along, not knowing what to say.

"So is it weird for your brother then? Living with a pack of werewolves, I mean."

"What do you mean? Why would it be weird? He's part of the pack."

"But I thought he was human," Kurt said, feeling like he was missing something.

"Well, yeah he is, but that doesn't matter. He's my family, and I'm the pack's family, so that makes him part of their family. Part of the family, part of the pack."

Kurt stayed silent, not knowing how to respond once again. He would be lying if he said he comprehended pack dynamics, but he could on some level understand this point.

When they were about five minutes away from the Anderson's, Sebastian looked over at Kurt. "You're going to tell me, right? If anything else happens with the bullying or if it gets worse?"

"Jeez, why are you so protective? Isn't Blaine supposed to be the one that's all grr arr." Kurt blushed, "I mean, concerned for my safety?" Kurt asked.

Sebastian snorted. "Kurt if Blaine would have been me today at your god forsaken, germ infested high school, that moron who pushed you probably wouldn't have a head right now, trust me." Sebastian laughed, but then continued more seriously. "Kurt, you're part of the pack too. You know that, right? You're Blaine's mate. I mean he practically scent marked you the first day you two met. You are Blaine's family now, which means you are our family, and we protect our own"

Sebastian finally stopped the car in front of one of the most impressive houses Kurt had ever seen. Actually Kurt wasn't sure if this could even be classified as a house. Probably more the size of a mansion, "Don't look too terrified there Kurt, it'll be fine. You have to realise there are a _lot_of people living in this house." Kurt chuckled nervously and swallowed.

"So how many people am I meeting tonight?" Sebastian chuckled at Kurt's expression.

"Don't worry, I think it's just the Andersons and Jase. I think Charlie told the others to scram for tonight, apparently Blaine didn't want you to be overwhelmed," Sebastian rolled his eyes, a gesture that he seemed to do almost as often as Kurt. He continued when he heard Kurt's heart rate speed up. **"**You'll be alright, despite the whole werewolf thing, they don't bite." They heard a bang and looked up to see the front door swinging shut, Kurt glanced at Sebastian confused before he was pulled out of the car and into a full body hug.

Kurt allowed Blaine to cuddle him, Blaine's hands roaming his back and sides as if checking that he was okay. Kurt let out a giggle when Blaine nuzzled into his neck, "Hey you." Kurt murmured.

Blaine pulled back with a massive grin covering his face, "Hey! I've missed you! And you smelt a little like Sebastian, so sorry about that." Blaine said indicating the cuddle, "Can't really help it at the moment." He reached for Kurt's hand and started tugging him towards the house, "I can't wait for you to meet everyone. I've told them so much about you, they already love you, I swear." Kurt tried to focus on levelling his breathing out whilst Blaine continued to babble on about his pack. Kurt had never felt so nervous in his life, not even when he came out to his father the previous year.

Kurt wondered how embarrassing it would be to pass out in front of your new boyfriend's, your new mate's, werewolf pack family, he assumed that it would be pretty mortifying. As soon as Blaine opened the door there was a tiny body hurtling into Kurt's legs. When he looked down he saw an adorable little girl with Blaine's thick, curly hair. "Hi, what's your name?" Kurt asked, bemused, bending down to her height.

"I'm Bubbles! And I'm this many!" the little girl held up five fingers.

Blaine bent to the girl's height next to Kurt. "You're only four, Lizzie," Blaine reminded her. Pulling down one of her fingers. "Kurt, this is my little sister, Elizabeth. Lizzie, say hi to Kurt." Blaine instructed.

"My name's not Elizabeth! It's Bubbles!" she shouted. She continued in the same breathe, "Come see my woom, Kurt! Before all the boring gwone ups come and make you borwing too!" It seemed the Lizzie had trouble with her "R's."

"Now Lizzie, don't go dragging Kurt away before we can even _meet_ him." Kurt looked up from the girl to see a beautiful woman with a warm smile**. **She was a little shorter than Blaine, so Kurt assumed that's where Blaine got his (lack of) height. He also saw that Blaine had gotten his eyes from her, his were an exact match to her golden hazel. Her hair, however, was wavy instead of curly, and it was dirty blond. She continued, "You must be Kurt, we've heard _so_much about you. Blaine hasn't been able to stop talking about you for a second." Kurt laughed nervously,cheeks already reddening..

"Moooooom! You promised you wouldn't embarrass me!" Blaine whined, keeping his arm possessively wrapped around Kurt's waist.

"It's _so_true though, man. You're always all 'Sebastian, his eyes are so beautiful, I can't even tell if they are green or blue, but I can just get lost in them.' I'm pretty sure at one point he started singing 'Your Song' by Elton John." Sebastian stated, coming down the stairs with a younger boy in tow. Wow, that was quick. Kurt hadn't even noticed he'd left.

"I did not Seb! Don't lie!" Blaine protested.

"I'm not lying Kurt, I have it on tape, I'll show you after dinner," Blaine finally released Kurt and chased after Sebastian, the last thing anyone heard was a growled, "You told me you weren't recording."

The silence was broken when the boy Sebastian had brought down, his brother, Kurt presumed from the way his narrow face and light brown hair mirrored Sebastian's, let out a short laugh. "I love when Seb gets Blaine all worked up like that. It's always so funny." As he laughed his round glasses started to slip off his nose and he made to grab them before they could clatter to the ground. All his flailing was for nothing, however, because the glasses slipped through his fingers. Before they could crash to the ground though, little Lizzie reached out quick as lightning and caught them. She offered them to Jase before grabbing his hand in her small, chubby one. No one so much as flinched during the entire incident. Kurt watched the scene, bemused. He wouldn't be surprised if this exact thing happened all the time, judging by everyone's lack of reaction. Kurt continued to watch with a small smile on his face (they were just so _cute_) as Lizzie dragged the other boy over to Kurt, "This is Jason, we calls him Jase, he's Seb's little brovver. MOMMA! Did I introduce him wight? Did I do it good?"

"You did it very well, darling. Good job." Elizabeth smiled happily.

Kurt turned to Jason after watching the exchange, amused. "Hi Jace, it's nice to meet you." As soon Jase noticed the stranger's presence, he grew nervous. Instead of answering Kurt, Jason just hid further behind Lizzie and mumbled out something that sounded suspiciously like 'hello.'

"He's really shy, but he will open up more when he gets to know you." Mrs. Anderson assured him from where she had been watching on. Kurt sent her a smile in thanks before turning back to Jace to see he was carrying the first Harry Potter book.

"Are you reading the Philosopher's Stone? It's one of my favourite stories." Jace looked up at him from behind Lizzie and nodded. Just as he was about to say something Sebastian and Blaine rolled into the room laughing and pulling at each other.

"Just admit that I've won Smythe and I'll let you up!" Blaine said, sitting atop Sebastian.

"Not gonna happen! Just because your alpha doesn't mean you get to win _everything!_" Sebastian made a valiant attempt at fighting back, before baring his neck and giving up. Blaine laughed and offered a hand to help Seb up. "One of these days I'm going to beat you Blaine, and then we'll see who's laughing."

Blaine sent a grin at Seb before sidling up to Kurt and pulling him into a side hug. "Sorry for abandoning you here, but Seb was specifically told that there were to be no embarrassing stories tonight."

Kurt cuddled into Blaine's side, "Whilst embarrassing, I also thought it was really sweet." Kurt bit his lip feeling the blush crawl up his face.

Blaine smirked at that admission, "So on a scale of one to ten, how much would you be against me serenading you in public?"

"Well then it would depend on what song?" Kurt hid his smirk before going in for the kill, "I mean I'm really not a big fan of Robin Thicke." Kurt and Sebastian both broke out into laughter at Blaine's face.

"Who told you about that?"

"Davidwas messaging me all last night on facebook with increasingly embarrassing stories." Kurt smiled sympathetically when Blaine dropped his head into Kurt's neck and whimpered slightly.

"Can you by any chance forget everything he told you?" Blaine asked into Kurt's neck.

"I'm sorry Blaine, some things just can't be unseen." At that comment Blaine squeezed Kurt's sides, Kurt would later deny that he squeaked, and if he did, it was a very manly squeak. The moment was interrupted by another voice that Kurt didn't recognised.

"Blaine, if you could stop manhandling Kurt now, I think we'd all appreciate it, including Kurt. I know you need him to reek of you, but I don't think he particularly likes to be tickled in front of strangers.. Especially judging by the sound he just made." Kurt felt his face heat up, yet again, with embarrassment.

Blaine's father looked almost identical to him. He had the exact same dark and adorable curls, his same lean, but yet slightly stocky build, Kurt even thought they walked with the same casual stride. His eyes, however, were a warm chocolate brown instead of hazel.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Anderson, I would apologise for your son's absurd behaviour, but something tells me you've been doing the same thing your whole life."

Blaine poked his side, "That's not very nice, I'll have you know I was a very well behaved pup." Blaine stated with pride.

"No, you're completely right Kurt, the worst was when he was two. We went to the grocery store and as we were pushing the trolley down an aisle there was a lady in the way, Blaine proceeded to make honking noises and shouted, 'move fat lady', I could barely look her in the face when I apologised." Kurt laughed, "Even at a young age Blaine never quite had a filter."

Blaine had once again buried his head in Kurt's shoulder as everyone else began their trek to the dining room in the back of the house., "Is it everyone's mission to embarrass me as much as they can tonight? I thought I made it very clear that no embarrassing stories were to be told." Kurt stroked his hair lightly, loving the feel of his soft curls.

"It seems that way, honey. If it makes you feel any better I'm sure baby you was very adorable." Blaine groaned and nuzzled further into Kurt's neck.

"That doesn't help at all, but cuddling you is making me feel much better. Do we really have to eat dinner with them? Can't we just stay like this?" Blaine muttered, voice muffled by Kurt's neck.

Instead of Kurt replying, Mr. Anderson shouted from the dining room, "Yes you do have to have dinner with us." Kurt was confused for a moment, he could barely hear Blaine himself. How did his dad hear from all the way in the dining room? Kurt then remembered the whole werewolf thing, and, yeah that probably gave them some extra powerful hearing or something. "Plus it's your favourite!" Mr. Anderson shouted once more, and Kurt realised that he had only raised his voice for Kurt's benefit. That got Blaine up and moving, in two seconds he was in the dining room having left Kurt behind.

Kurt came up behind him and flicked his ear, "You're not being a very good host." Blaine pulled out a chair with a flourish and offered it to Kurt, once Kurt was settled Blaine leaned down and whispered in his ear, "What was that about being a bad host?" Kurt merely laughed before turning to the rest of the group, actually excited to talk to them, as opposed to the nervous wreck he was earlier. All Blaine's cuddling had definitely put him at ease.

Kurt looked around the dining room. And wow. The room looked like it belonged in a castle or the White House or something. It was gigantic. Kurt guessed it had to be at least 40 feet table was a slab of rich oak, it had enough places for around twenty people, but their party was only occupying the far third of the table. The walls were painted a sandy tan colour with dark brown accents.

On the table were about thirty fresh rolls, a ceasar salad in the bowl the size of a large sink, and two even bigger bowls filled with spaghetti, one with marinara sauce, the other with alfredo. It was enough food for at least twenty people, by Kurt's judgements. But from the way the Andersons and Sebastian were filling their plates, even little Lizzie, it looked like all the food would be eaten rather quickly. Jason was the only one who Kurt deemed had served himself an appropriate amount of food.

Blaine's mother caught him staring at all their plates. "It's part of being a wolf, dear," she supplied helpfully. "We tend to burn more calories than the average person."

Kurt smiled at her and nodded, taking a small bite of his salad.

"So.. uhhh. Are there a lot things like that? Wolf, things I mean. Oh sorry! Was that a rude question to ask? Oh god! It was rude! I'm so sorry!" Kurt looked nervously at Mrs. Anderson.

"Not at all sweetheart! Don't be afraid to ask things. You have a right to know." Mrs. Anderson instructed, almost sternly, but still in that glowing warm tone that made Kurt feel at ease.

"Okay," he agreed, "So what else is there?"

"That's a pretty broad question, it's like the equivalent of me asking you how you function in day to day life. Are there any specific things you want to know about?"

"Well, you must have super-hearing, right? I.. You heard Blaine, a little while ago, right? Is there anything else, super-speed, super-strength, super-everything abilities?"

The table all chuckled at that, Mr. Anderson was the one to speak up, "Well, we can hear better than most," He chuckled again, "You're right, I could hear Blaine, quite easily actually, maybe even more clearly than you could. We can hear up to about a mile away, we can even hear heartbeats." Kurt was suddenly embarrassed, realizing that they could all hear his fluttering heartbeat from earlier. He pushed some food around, refusing to make eye-contact at that point. "We are stronger, especially in our wolf-form and near the full moon. I wouldn't call it super-strength but humans seem delicate to us. We can run fast, not speed of light fast, but fast enough that it's more efficient for us to run than drive. Though it's not really practical." There was a pause, "Anything else you are unsure of? What did you know before you met Blaine?"

Kurt thought for a few seconds. "Not much, really. Pretty much just that there _are_werewolves. I didn't really know any specifics. Only that there are packs all around the world, right?"

"That's right," Blaine's dad confirmed, "there are about thirty packs here in the states, scattered throughout the country. Most of them have around fifteen wolves in them, but they can have as few as five, and they can even be a little bit larger, like ours."

Kurt nodded. "What about the.. turning.. from a human into a wolf.. thingy?" Kurt struggled to find a proper word, growing a little nervous.

"Shifting," Blaine supplied with a smile. He reached for Kurt's hand and squeezed it in a comforting gesture. Kurt's racing mind calmed, and he was able to form a complete sentence.

"Shifting," He repeated, glancing at Blaine. "Got it. So how does that work then? Is it a moon thing? Or do you have control over it? Does it hurt?" Kurt couldn't stop the questions, there was so much he wanted to know. So much that he was curious about.

"It's not a moon thing, though it's really disconcerting to stay human through the full moon. We can control it, to an extent, our emotions can sometimes get the better of us and make us shift unexpectedly. Some have a bigger problem with that than others. Nick, for instance, shifts when he gets angry. A lot. And no it doesn't hurt. It's hard to explain what it feels like, but it's definitely not pain."

"So, Sebastian told me that he was bitten. Is that.. were you all bitten, then?" Kurt asked hesitantly, looking around.

Blaine's mother answered this time. "No, no. In fact, most werewolves aren't bitten, they're bred, and then the change is catalysed by the pack."

She continued when a look of confusion, understandably, passed over Kurt's face. "An unbitten human can't really become a werewolf unless they are in a pack, unless they are under the influence of an alpha. A lot of normal humans actually have werewolf blood in them and never know it," she explained.

Kurt nodded again, mind already buzzing with more questions. "Okay, so is it different for a bitten werewolf?"

"Not really, I had to learn the pack dynamics because it was all new to me, but other than that everything else is the same." Sebastian supplied with a light shrug before going to refill his plate for what Kurt thought was the fourth time.

"Well I can see you've at least picked up the eating habits." Kurt said with a smirk, before clearing his throat, "One last thing, and then I will leave everyone to eat in peace. How is it that Blaine as well as Mr. Anderson are Alpha's. I would think there could only be one?"

"That's easy, Blaine is Alpha for the Heir Coven ages 15 - 21, I'm the Alpha of the Elder Coven, which includes all the wolves above 21, and little Lizzie is the Alpha of the Descendant Coven, although with a lot of supervision from myself and Julienne. Each coven also has two Seconds, which are also determined by lineage. The Montgomery and Ruan families are out two Second families. I think you have met Blaine's Seconds, David and Wes?"

Kurt nodded before Mr. Anderson continued. "Covens can also have Betas. They are second in command, right after the Alpha."

"Is that by lineage too?" Kurt asked curiously.

Mr. Anderson hesitated, looking at Blaine. He seemed to be asking permission to say something.

Blaine interjected, "Betas are always the Alphas' mates. My mom's Beta for the Pack and Elder coven." Blaine looked at Kurt, almost pleading with him to understand something before Blaine said it.

"So," Kurt said slowly, "That makes me Beta for the... Heir coven?"

Blaine nodded slowly, staring at Kurt like he was the only person in the room, trying to judge his reaction.

"Okay," Kurt nodded, "Okay." Then continued, "You look really freaked out, Blaine. I'm not going to go running for the hills. I'm actually kind of a control-freak anyway, so I'll probably enjoy the position of power," Kurt joked. Blaine finally relaxed and laughed.

Mr. Anderson grinned, "Are you sure there isn't anything else?"

Kurt bit his lip, there were a couple more things, but he wasn't really comfortable asking those in front of everyone. Maybe he could just ask Blaine later. "No, I'm alright, that's everything I can think of right now. I have to say though, Mrs. Anderson this alfredo sauce is delicious."

"Thank you sweetie." From then on there was minimal talking whilst everyone stuffed their faces with food. Even though Kurt was expecting it, he just couldn't believe how much they could eat, especially little Lizzie, it seemed so weird to see her practically eat her weight in food.

After dinner was over, Kurt glanced at his watch, "Uhh, I have to leave soon, just that it's a long drive home, and I have curfew at 11."

Blaine jumped up, "Oh, of course, I completely forgot. I'll take you home."

"Thanks for having me, it's been really lovely." Lizzie jumped up and almost tackled Kurt in a hug, he winced at the impact, "Hey, I'll be back soon."

"I know, but you are vare-wee nice and I'm glad Blaine found you."

She let go and went back to her mother, who hugged Kurt gently, "I'll have a talk to her about watching her strength." Kurt laughed, his wince didn't go unnoticed, "It's great to have met you Kurt, I'm sure we'll be seeing you soon enough." Kurt let go, and shook Mr. Anderson's hand, before turning to both the Smythe boys.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow and opened his arms, "Okay, I get it, we bonded you wanted to hug me, so get it over with." Kurt laughed at Sebastian.

"Don't even try and pretend like you don't want to hug me." Kurt fell into the embrace, he wanted to tell Sebastian thank-you but was well aware that all the people in the room would hear him. He settled on trying to communicate it through his hug.

"Okay that's enough." Blaine said breaking the hug up, he smiled guiltily at Kurt, "Sorry, just I'm not comfortable with you hugging someone else for so long. I would love to say it's a wolf thing, but it's also a bit of a me thing." Blaine explained pulling Kurt into his side.

Kurt smiled softly at Blaine, "It's alright, that I can understand." He was distracted when he felt a tugging at his hand, he looked down to see Jace standing close. Kurt bent to his height, "You should tell me when you finish the Philosopher's stone, and maybe I can read Chamber of Secrets with you." Jace smiled shyly and nodded before hugging Kurt's middle and stepping back behind Sebastian quickly.

"Alright so now that you've all manhandled my mate and made him reek of all of you, I'm going to take him home." Blaine pulled the door open, pulling Kurt by the hand towards the garage. Though he stopped as soon as they stepped outside and saw the snow storm that had apparently started brewing during their dinner. "Or not.." Blaine trailed off awkwardly.

Jase was outside in a flash calling out to Sebastian, "Come on, Seb! FIRST SNOW STORM OF THE YEAR." It was the loudest Kurt had ever heard him. Sebastian raced outside after Jason, yelling something about being careful with his glasses and putting on a coat. Kurt smiled, Sebastian really was a softie when it came to Jase.

"I should call my dad," Kurt said staring as the snow as it continued to fall steadily.

"I could maybe still drive you home?" Blaine nervously glanced at the snow.

"No, no, it's too dangerous." Mrs. Anderson stated, "Kurt if it would make your parents feel more comfortable I can explain it to them I'm not going to let your kids drive in this weather."

Kurt smiled, "He'll understand, don't worry. I'll just go do that now."

"Hey!" Kurt greeted Blaine as he walked into his bedroom.

Blaine's smile brightened to almost blinding levels as he looked up at Kurt. Blaine's smile was quickly becoming one of Kurt's favourite sights. Or maybe it was his honey-hazel eyes...

Kurt broke his gaze away from Blaine to study his room instead, which was, of course, huge. Blaine's room was designed to continue the overall rich, warm feeling of the house, but it had just a splash of something that Kurt could only describe as Blaine. The dark oak floors that ran through the rest of the house glided through to Blaine's room as well. His walls were painted in a similar colour scheme to the dining room, red accents instead of brown highlighted the sandy-tan. A king sized bed sat high on an elevated platform against the left wall. At the foot of the bed was a dresser made of, you guessed it, oak. A gigantic flat screen atop it, all the chords coming out of the dresser informed Kurt that the dresser didn't hold clothes but a few game consoles and a DVD player. Kurt very much suspected could be turned around with a remote so that one could watch it from the black leather couch that was facing the bed. The walls were lined with built-in bookshelves and dressers that ran the entirely around the room. The wall opposite from the bed had a door that Kurt guessed led to Blaine's own bathroom.

Suffice it to say, Kurt was impressed.

"Is your dad okay with you staying here for tonight?" Blaine asked, interrupting Kurt's examination.

"Yeah, he said it was fine. He owns a car repair shop and he knows how bad car collisions can be this time of year," Kurt shrugged, walking over to where Blaine sat on the bed without thinking.

Blaine frowned and Kurt noticed.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Did you not want me in here? It's your room, I'm sorry! That was thoughtless-"

"No! Kurt, no! Of course I don't mind you being in here. Of course I don't! In fact, I really like it. I mean, my scent _is_covering everything in here so it's bound to rub off on you more," Blaine smirked, self-satisfied.

Kurt ignored him, they were going to have to have a talk about this obsession Blaine had with scent-marking later, but now was not the time.

"What is it, then? I know something is bothering you. Tell me. I don't like it that you're upset," Kurt was surprised at how well he knew Blaine already.

"It's just... I-I feel so strongly connected to you and like I'm already so comfortable with you, I just don't feel like I know anything about you. Like that your dad owns a tire shop, for instance. How do I not know what my own mate's dad does for a living?"

"Well you do now." Kurt joked trying to make Blaine feel better, "Okay, what do you want to know?"

"Well I know what your dad does for a living, what about your mom?" Blaine asked, keeping the questions simple for now.

Kurt pursed his lips, "My mom died when I was 8, cancer," Kurt quickly explained, "But my stepmom Carole is a nurse."

Blaine looked heartbroken for Kurt, "I'm so sorry about your mom." Blaine wanted to comfort Kurt, to make him feel like he had never lost someone so obviously important to him, but it seemed like something Kurt didn't want to talk about at the moment thought so he continued. "Tell me about Carole, and your family, I kind of want to know everything,"

"Well with Carole came Finn, he was the giant hulk of a teen at Sectionals that idiotically tried to defend me from your wicked ways. He and Carole, were unfortunately a package deal." That got Blaine to chuckle, "I introduced Carole to my dad Sophomore year and the rest, they say, is history." Kurt shrugged, "It was weird at first, but now I can't imagine living without them. It's kind of hard to explain."

"No, I get it. It was kind of the same way when Seb and Jace moved in," Blaine waved off Kurt's attempt to try and explain further.

"Is there anything else you want to know? You already know I'm in Glee, and if you haven't ascertained from my outfits, I'm extremely fashion forward." Kurt blushed, "I really don't know what else you would want to know, it's weird, I feel like you know me inside and out, even though we met less than two weeks ago." Kurt reached for Blaine's hand and entwined their fingers together. "That's actually something I wanted to ask you, I wasn't really comfortable asking it at dinner." Blaine nodded for Kurt to continue, "Well, it's about us, firstly I wanted to ask about your scent, or scents in general, because I didn't really smell anything out of the ordinary from your family, so is it just you?"

"Yeah, that's a mate thing. Same as how I've been really protective of you, it comes with the territory. You're mine, Kurt, I don't think you fully comprehend that statement. At the moment I didn't even want my little sister hugging you." Blaine tensed, "It's been a bit of a learning curve, you have no idea how hard it was to stay away from you for just a few days." Kurt was blushing, Blaine placed a finger under his chin to bring Kurt's eyes to meet his own, "You became my everything after I saw you up on that stage."

Kurt could feel the blush creep up his cheeks, but he couldn't look away from Blaine's eyes. "Your becoming my everything pretty quickly, and I don't even have a wolf excuse." Blaine dropped his hand from Kurt's chin chuckling.

When they locked eyes again, it was like something had changed, Kurt couldn't explain what, but all he knew was that he wanted _more, _and going by Blaine's eyes, he felt the same way.

"I-" Blaine's voice came out husky, he cleared his throat before trying again, "I'm going to kiss you now, if that's okay?" Kurt couldn't find his voice so he nodded minutely. Blaine caught the action and placed a hand on Kurt's cheek before slowly leaning in and covering Kurt's lips with his. There was no fireworks when they lips met, just a slow burning sensation that moved quickly through their bodies and the only thing Kurt could register was that he wanted more. He needed to taste Blaine, know him inside and out. Kurt pulled back a little shocked at his own thoughts, breathing deeply he locked eyes with Blaine again. He couldn't tell who moved first, all he knew was that once again they were connected by their lips and Blaine was pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. It was all Kurt could do not to moan at the sensation of Blaine's tongue against his own. Before it could get out of hand, there was a knock at the door signalling another presence. Kurt quickly jumped back and tried to smooth his hair where Blaine had mussed it up.

Blaine kept staring at Kurt, "Come in."

Blaine however immediately regretted the decision when the door opened revealing a smirking Sebastian, "Oh don't stop on my account." Both the boys blushed deeply.

"What do you want Seb?" Blaine growled out, not removing his arm from where it sat around Kurt.

"Your parents want to know if Kurt's dad was okay with letting him stay here." Sebastian replied, smirk still firmly in place.

"Yes, dad's fine, he said he's more comfortable letting me stay here, but that he wants to meet Blaine tomorrow." Kurt answered, trying to get Sebastian out of the room as fast as he can.

"Okay then boys, just remember, don't be a fool, wrap your tool." Blaine would not be held accountable for the fact that he threw a shoe right at Seb's head. He deserved it. "What is _with_you and shoes man."

"I'll throw another one if you don't leave right now." Sebastian bowed and left the room, throwing another smirk in their direction.

Blaine cleared his throat, "So, that was inconvenient timing."

Kurt giggled, "Yes, I guess it was, although it does bring up another question I wanted to ask you?"

Blaine grinned, "Your curiosity is extensive."

"Just one more thing, and then I swear we can act like a normal teenage couple, and watch a movie. I just-" Kurt paused trying to collect his words and assemble them into some form of a question, "We're really close for two people that only met like a week ago, at least in my estimations. I don't even hug Finn, and we've known each other for a least a year, and have been brothers for a few months. And even downstairs, with your family, I just feel so _comfortable_ around them. More so than friends I've known for years. I was just wondering is that because we're mates? Or I don't know, you changing me because _you're _my mate?"

"I don't really know, I would assume it was the mate thing. The only other couple I've seen go through this process are Nick and Jeff, and they were all over each other before they even knew, so they might not be the best couple to compare it too." Blaine paused, "I guess it could depend on each individual couple, and I'm a really tactile person, so maybe that's just you reacting to the needs of your mate." Blaine shrugged, "Generally packs are really close, we're around each other 24/7, we get used to being in each others space, we crave it in a way."

Kurt nodded, "Okay, I think I get that, it's something that I'm assuming I will just get used to." Kurt waved his hand towards the television in Blaine's room, "Now onto being normal teenagers, pick a movie."

"You pick," Blaine reclined on the bed fully, "I really can't be bothered getting up right now."

Kurt huffed, "Fine, but if you don't like it, you don't get to complain." Blaine just grinned playfully and nodded. Kurt perused Blaine's collection, and it really was a collection, he had them divided into categories and as soon as Kurt found the musical section he stopped looking and picked Sweeney Todd. "I haven't seen this one in ages," Kurt smiled, "Sweeney Todd good with you?" Kurt thought he saw nervousness flicker across Blaine's face, but it was gone as quickly as it came.

"Yeah, sure that's fine. Just pop it in and get your cute butt back here." Kurt looked down, biting his lip to hide an embarrassed, but pleased, smile. Kurt sat on the edge of the bed, he didn't quite know what to do now. Blaine however seemed to notice his distress and pulled Kurt into his arms.

"If we're going to be watching Sweeney Todd, you are going to cuddle me." Blaine whispered in Kurt's ears as the starting credits played across the screen. Kurt wiggled getting into a comfortable position where he could still see the screen when he really thought about what Blaine said.

"What's wrong with Sweeney Todd?" Blaine mumbled something into Kurt's hair, "You're going to have to speak up, I don't know if you remember, but I'm not the one with super hearing." He heard Blaine huff against his ear before pulling back slightly.

"I don't like blood, it makes me queasy." Kurt couldn't help but laugh at that.

"My big bad werewolf, doesn't like blood? And here I was accusing you of killing people, when you couldn't even harm a fly." Blaine pulled Kurt around so that he was lying down next to him.

"I can totally harm a fly, I could kill most things without even trying." Blaine growled out.

"Naw, yes you could, you big scary wolf." Kurt giggled again hiding his face in Blaine's chest.

"I can totally be scary." Kurt snorted in laughter again, Blaine growled and let his canines grow, he rolled over so he was on top of Kurt and growled exposing all of his teeth.

"What are you going to do? Lick me to death? I'm pretty sure you would avoid blood at all costs, so I don't see you biting me."

A serious thought then crossed Kurt's mind, "What would happen if you did bite me?"

"Ummm, You'd probably bleed a little and then turn into a werewolf?" Blaine looked at Kurt, befuddled. The answer was pretty obvious.

"No, no. Not that. Obviously I know- I just mean... is that something we could do? Is that something that people usually do? When a werewolf's mate is human, I mean."

"I.. I don't really know, to be honest," Blaine rolled off Kurt and sat up, "the truth is that most werewolves' mates aren't human. I've only really met a handful wolves that have human mates. Most human mates I've met decided to remain human, some had some dormant werewolf blood and became a werewolf once they were accepted into the pack, but I haven't met any that were 100% human and decided to be bitten."

"Why? Did none of them want to be a wolf? Because Blaine, I know this might sound weird, but I want to be a wolf. Not just for the super-strength and all those extra abilities, but I-I want to be able to connect t-to you in that way, I guess. I don't really know how to completely explain it..." Kurt rambled, he was sure that he sounded like a lunatic.

Blaine sighed, "Come here," he opened his arms for Kurt to snuggle into again. This was a subject he was reluctant to talk about, but Kurt wanted to know. "Kurt I get it, I do. I want to be able to connect to you, wolf-to-wolf, too. It's just- the transformation from human to werewolf, if you're bitten, is painful. It's not complete torture, but Seb said it was the most pain he's ever been in. It wasn't so much the human mate protesting as the werewolf mate," Blaine took a breath and continued, knowing that Kurt would be confused by this. "It's pretty much impossible for mates to hurt each other, physically or emotionally. That's how strong our connection is. Causing your mate that kind of pain, it's something most wolves would refuse to let happen. Human mates, in turn, don't want to put their wolf mates through the emotional trauma of watching them in so much pain."

Kurt nodded, he understood now. And to be honest, he wasn't really all that surprised by the explanation, he absolutely could not imagine ever hurting Blaine, and he had assumed correctly that Blaine felt the same way.

"I'm all for you having some dormant werewolf blood in you. Hopefully so that you will change once you fully immerse yourself in the pack." Blaine swallowed, "I just don't know if I ever _could _bite you. At the same time, though, it's just as hard for me to deny you something that you really want. So you can see my frustration here." Blaine looked at Kurt, anxious. He really hoped he hadn't upset him.

Kurt gave Blaine a small smile and stroked his jawline. "I understand Blaine. This is a tough situation. You know what, though? Ultimately, I am _ecstatic_to be in it. I wouldn't change one thing about what we have."

Blaine smiled only a little bit sadly at Kurt, holding him closer and stroking his soft chestnut hair.

"Well, except maybe the fact that you get sick at the sight of blood. Because, really Blaine, you're a _werewolf_," Kurt smirked, instinctively bringing the conversation back to its playful, teasing tone.

Blaine sighed, "I lost all my bad boy points because I get queasy around blood didn't I?"

"To be honest, there weren't that many points to start with. I mean, c'mon, you go to a prep school, honey." Kurt laughed, poking him in the chest.

"You won't be saying that after the next full moon," Blaine grumbled, "my wolf-form is very intimidating."

"Mmm-hmm honey, I'm sure it is," Kurt looked unconcerned. He looked up at the screen for the first time since they had started the movie and immediately, shushed Blaine when he noticed that they had missed the opening number of the musical.

Kurt maneuvered Blaine until they were in the position from before, "Rewind it please, I love the first song in this movie."

Blaine tightened his arms around Kurt until they were moulded together, both boys letting out a sigh of contentment.

They watched about two thirds of the movie before both of them were asleep. Blaine occasionally hiding his face in Kurt's chest during the gory parts, and trying to distract him by kissing him slowly and thoroughly, though it always ended in Kurt giggling slightly, and stroking his curls in comfort. It ended up being Kurt who fell asleep first, too tired to remember that he was still in his skinny jeans, or that he hadn't done _any _of his nightly skincare routine. After that, Blaine couldn't bring himself to move in risk of waking Kurt up and he drifted off to sleep.

It was weird, that even though they had only known each other for a short duration, being in one another's arms already felt like home.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: **_So Hey! We're back again, given it's a little later than promised, although technically still Saturday, I think Em and I deserve an at least you tried. We have terrible memory. Anywho, here's the next chapter, and it's a little lengthier this time, so I hope you enjoy our insanity. Reviews are love._

**Disclaimer:** _We own nothing! Except those OC's that pop up occasionally._

* * *

When Kurt woke up in the morning still tightly encased in Blaine's arms, his first thought was to wonder at how he in the world got here. Not how he got in Blaine's bed. No, surprisingly, he didn't wake up in panic, at being in a strange bed instead of his own. Blaine's warmth against his back and his now-familiar scent felt way too much like home for that.

Instead he wondered how his life had gotten here. How, in under a week, he had found this sweet, considerate, caring, amazing, utterly _perfect_ guy- who, incidentally was like _really_ hot. How had he not known that Blaine even existed a week ago? Kurt hadn't even known a guy like Blaine _could _exist. Much less, feel the same way about Kurt. And Kurt knew that Blaine did feel the same way. There was no doubt in Kurt's mind that he wasn't _worthy_ of Blaine, or that there was _no possible way _anyone could love him as much as he loved Blaine, there couldn't be with the way Blaine was holding him.

Already, Kurt couldn't imagine his life without Blaine. This, being held like this, being cared for, cherished, and _loved_like this, would be his forever. The concept baffled him as much as it filled him with bliss.

Kurt lay there for a few more moments, wrapped up in his own joy, before groggily realizing that he was still in his clothes from the day before, and that he hadn't done any of his moisturizing routine or even brushed his teeth. He tried to subtly move out of Blaine's arms but they quickly tightened around him.

"Blaine," Kurt murmured, he didn't want to have to wake him up, but his need to get out of bed became even more urgent when he felt bladder was shouting protests at being ignored for so long, "Come on Blaine, let me go." Blaine grumbled and tugged Kurt seemingly closer before burying his face in Kurt's neck. Kurt couldn't help but giggle, "Okay, wakey wakey little wolf man, you need to let me get out of bed." Kurt finally loosened his arms around him enough to slip out, turning to see Blaine drag Kurt's pillow closer and cuddle with that instead.

This was one of those moments that Kurt just _had_to take a photo, his werewolf-boyfriend was just too cute. Unfortunately the flash woke Blaine up, "Wazzz-goingon?" He mumbled, "What are you doing over there?" He made grabby hands at Kurt.

"I'm going to the bathroom because some werewolf wouldn't let go of me all night. I'll be right back." Blaine huffed and waited impatiently for Kurt to return, once Kurt re-entered the room Blaine patted the bed invitingly, "School must have been cancelled because of all the snow, I can't hear anyone else up yet. It's only 6am, we can afford to sleep a little longer."

"And by sleep you mean snuggle right?" Kurt grinned at Blaine, but a second later he frowned down at his very tight skinny jeans. He really didn't want to go back to bed in the uncomfortable pants.

Blaine noticed him frowning at his pants and smiled mischievously. "You can borrow something of mine to wear if you want. Sweatpants are in that drawer," Blaine pointed, "and T-shirts are in the one right above it."

Kurt narrowed his eyes, "You just want to cover me in your stench, you know we are really going have to talk about this obsession of yours. I don't think it's healthy." Kurt walked over to the designated drawers, however, it's not like he minded smelling of Blaine at all, he just didn't want Blaine to know that.

"Yeah, yeah, just change and get back over hereeeee," Blaine whined.

Kurt went back into the bathroom to change. He was more comfortable with Blaine than with anyone else he knew, but he still wasn't ready to give his new boyfriend a strip show.

Kurt shivered as he changed, despite the well-heated house, the air still felt frigid when compared to Blaine. He slid back into the room, slipping back into the heat of Blaine's embrace as quickly as he could.

Blaine pulled Kurt closer and placed a kiss on his forehead, "Okay, sleep time"

"Not a morning person, then?" Kurt queried angling his face to see Blaine's.

"No, now sleep Kurt," Blaine practically whined, Kurt giggled before tucking his face into Blaine's neck surrounding himself even more thoroughly with the Christmas-cinnamon scent, before drifting off back to sleep for a few more hours.

The next time Kurt awoke it was to someone climbing on top of them, "Blaine! Blaine! It's time to get up!" They opened their eyes to see Jason sitting atop Blaine with a smile, almost a smirk, that quite resembled Sebastian's. "Hi Kurt," Jace waved shyly then started tickling Blaine when Blaine just tried to go back to sleep.

"Ugh! Okay, okay! Uncle!" Blaine laughed, trying to sound annoyed, but failing miserably. He couldn't be when Jason looked so adorable, pushing his glasses back up his nose as he tried valiantly to wake them. And damn Sebastian knew this, it's why he always sent Jace upstairs to wake Blaine up.

Blaine finally turned over- sending Jace toppling to the floor, laughing out an "I'm okay!"- to see Sebastian leaning against the door with a much more pronounced smirk than Jason had on. Blaine glared, "Seb, really dude? Every morning? Even when Kurt is here?" Blaine grumbled pulling Kurt and his blankets closer. Kurt just burrowed in closer to his mate and mumbled "too cold."

Jace giggled from the floor and army crawled back to Sebastian who rolled his eyes at Blaine's words. "Yes Blainers! Who else would get you out of bed every day without fail? Jace here is the only one you won't go all alpha on. And you are usually my ride to school so, yes the adorable ten year old is necessary." Sebastian nudged Jason with his foot and gave a small nod towards the bed, Jace grinned and took a running jump in the direction of the bed and back onto Kurt and Blaine.

Blaine looked at Jace with puppy dog eyes, "Do you wanna get off of us now? So we can get ready?

Kurt glanced at the clock and sat up suddenly when he saw a bright red 10:17, "Oh shit," With a quick glance at Jace, "I mean, shoot, I have to get ready. Oh, god, my _hair." Kurt_jumped up from the bed and looked down at Blaine, "Oh, great, my dad. He's going to hate you on principle because this is the first time I've ever missed school. And trust me, he's going to blame you." Kurt was picking up his clothes and about to go into the bathroom when he heard the laughter.

"I told you earlier Kurt, school's been cancelled." Kurt immediately stopped in his tracks, "No you said it might be cancelled." Kurt pointed out.

"Yes and I would have informed you if it had in fact _not _been cancelled." Kurt blushed and glared lightly at Blaine.

"Well after that display of insanity, I'm feeling generous this morning, so I will give you both 10 minutes to be in the dining room. I've made french toast!" Blaine lept out of bed straight away.

"So food's your motivator to do anything?" Kurt asked curiously.

"Well, when it's stuff I love, like french toast and spaghetti and oatmeal raisin cookies... ooh! ooh! And Kurt, David's mom makes the most _amazing _Thai food! I think she worked at a Thai restaurant once and picked up a bunch of trade secrets or something but it's _so good _and-" Blaine cut himself off at Kurt's disdainfully raised eyebrow. "Yes, I love all food and yes it will motivate me to do pretty much anything. But in my defence, I'm a teenage boy _and _a wolf, so it's really not fair of you to judge me," Blaine sniffed. He shuffled around his room looking for clean jeans to put on while Kurt just snorted and started to get up and walk to his clothes from the day before where he had dropped them when he realised the boys were laughing at him. Kurt normally would _never _wear the same outfit twice but he had nothing else. Before he could get very far, however, Blaine was suddenly in front of him (damn werewolf speed). He handed him a T-shirt, hoodie, and a pair of jeans that looked like they would be way too long on Blaine. Kurt wrinkled his nose at the outfit choice, but otherwise made no objection. It looked like Blaine's scent-marking was just going to be something he would have to accept and enjoy, though they would have to have a chat about these outfit choices. I mean really, this would be the first pair of jeans Kurt wore since he was 14 that weren't skinny.

Once Kurt returned from the bathroom Blaine was already changed, "I must really like you Blaine, I don't think I've worn anything this unfashionable since my straight phase." Kurt cupped his hand around his mouth, his eyes widening, "Pretend I didn't say that?" Kurt could feel his blush climbing from his neck to cover his face.

"Your what phase? Was that an embarrassing story? Was Kurt Hummel at some point awkward and embarrassing?" Blaine's smile stretched into a grin that nearly covered his entire face, "Are there videos? There has to be a video, I need to get to know one of your friends so they can tell me every embarrassing thing you have ever done. Like David- and pretty much the rest of my family- did to me." Kurt was already shaking his head before Blaine even finished.

"Nope, you are never meeting any of my friends. There are far too many stories that I would prefer you not know. Plus, the last time you saw any of my friends they almost attempted to beat you up for talking to me. Let's not re-live that." Kurt shuddered thinking about the amount of video's that may have made it online due to Rachel's incessant need for attention. But he wouldn't tell Blaine that.

"Lovers! I gave you 10 minutes, it's been 15!" Sebastian shouted from downstairs, loud enough that even Kurt heard him.

Blaine grinned, "This conversation isn't over Kurt, but food awaits, and that is a more pressing matter right now." Blaine took Kurt's hand and they both left the room, Kurt thinking of ways he could distract Blaine. Fortunately for Blaine, or maybe unfortunately, only a few of them were dirty, so they weren't guaranteed to work.

They sat down and ate breakfast and was Kurt once again astonished by the amount of food Blaine and Sebastian consumed. That was something he didn't think he would get used to any time soon. He also thought he should call and warn Carole about Blaine's eating habits, but how would he explain that his new _boyfriend _eats twice as much as Finn.

"Where is everyone else?" Blaine, Sebastian and Jace all looked up confused, "Well I mean, you said most of the pack live here, and I know they weren't around last night because you guys didn't want to overwhelm me or something. I'm just wondering, the house doesn't seem big enough for them to all hide away all last night and this morning."

"Oh they aren't here, they do all _practically_live here, but they have other houses that they go to sometimes when they want to be away from the pack." Blaine searched for an example that would help Kurt understand, "Like if it's their anniversary and they want to spend that alone, they have another house to go to."

"Oh okay, so what are we doing today? Because I think I need to be getting home. My dad's probably worried about me, and no offence honey, but your taste in clothes is remarkably horrible for someone who's my mate. I need to change." Kurt patted his arm sympathetically.

Blaine scowled at the thought of Kurt changing out of his clothes, but figured it would have to happen sometime. Though he would have to think of a way to mark Kurt as his, for some reason he didn't think the boy would particularly like a hickey the size of Texas on his throat. Sebastian cleared his throat, "Okay kiddies, since you're going to abandon me here all by myself, I'm going to go."

Jace nodded in agreement, picked up his book and started towards one of the living rooms, the one with the gigantic bean bag chair that Jace loved so much.

Blaine waved his hand in his direction acknowledging his statement, "Don't bring anyone home, I'm not covering for you again." Sebastian made a noise of agreement before leaving the two boys in the kitchen. "Okay, so we should get your stuff and then we can go? We can stop at the Lima Bean on the way back, and then if we still have some time to kill you can show me around Lima."

"Blaine, there's _nothing _to see in Lima, that's like me asking you to show me around your bedroom, it's easy to see all of it, and you don't really need to go into detail." Blaine linked their hands together as they walked up stairs.

"Well yes, but spending time with you would make anything fun." Kurt couldn't help the smile that spread across his face.

"You really are far too charming for your own good, you know?" Blaine shrugged and playfully nudged Kurt.

"Well as long as it's working on you I don't mind," Blaine grabbed a bag and placed Kurt's clothes in it, "Is there anything else you bought?"

"Nope, just my phone, which is in _my _pocket, not Seb's this time." Kurt rolled his eyes. "Let's go, I need to get some coffee in me."

The drive to Lima was relatively uneventful, Blaine drove and they both sang along to the radio. Both listening more to the other than themselves for once.

It wasn't until they stopped at the Lima Bean that something noteworthy happened. Kurt and Blaine were waiting in line, Blaine's arm around Kurt's waist and Kurt's head on Blaine's shoulder, when a group of burly boys wearing red letterman jackets showed up. For once, Kurt wasn't actively checking his surroundings for potential homophobes. Blaine kept him too calm for that. So he wasn't expecting it when the taunts started.

"Hey princess! Did you finally find someone that can stand to be around your faggy face?" Kurt stood stock still not even daring to turn around, his cheeks were already flushing at the thought that _Blaine_was going to hear this. The humiliation was enough when it was just him, but Blaine hearing it made it even worse. Blaine tensed his arm around Kurt, unconsciously pulling him closer.

"I thought I told you that we don't want to see you spreading your fairy dust around yesterday." Kurt shuddered, he knew that voice, Karofsky was the worst of the bullies. Never really giving Kurt a break, "I didn't just mean at school, you should take your faggy fuck-buddy there and leave town. Before we _make _you." Blaine was growling lowly in his throat now, Kurt knew he had to get him away before he lost control, but it was too late.

"How about you leave him alone, or I'll personally rip your throat out." Blaine's voice was barely above a growl at this point.

The jocks all laughed, "I would love to see you try, little fairy. What are you going to do, cast a spell on me?" Karofsky taunted, "You can't do anything, you're even smaller than princess he-." Karofsky was cut off when Blaine punched him square in the nose. Kurt grabbed his arm before Blaine could hit him again, dragging him away from the antagonistic jocks.

Blaine kept resisting wanting to go back and teach those asshole's a lesson in fighting, "Come on Blaine, they aren't worth it," Blaine growled but allowed Kurt to drag him from the store.

Just before the door shut behind them they heard one more slur shouted at them, "Yeah that's right midget fairy, let your little butt-buddy drag you away before we teach you what we do to fags like you in this town."

Blaine made to pull away from Kurt again before seeing the pained, embarrassed, and _frightened _look on Kurt's face. He had to get them out of there.

Once they were out of sight Blaine immediately pulled Kurt into a bone crushing hug. "It's okay, we're fine, we're safe. I could have taken all five of those assholes, you know that." Kurt let out a noise that sounded suspiciously like a sob. Blaine continued to run his hand up and down his back trying to calm him down, once the shakes had died down Blaine pulled away to look Kurt in the eyes, placing a small kiss on his forehead. "You okay now?"

"Yes I'm fine, I'm just really embarrassed." Kurt said burying his face in Blaine's shirt.

"What do you have to be embarrassed about? Those assholes have _nothing_to do with you, if anything they should be embarrassed about how closed-minded and idiotic they are." Kurt kept his head buried in Blaine's chest, not pulling away, "Come on Kurt, there's literally nothing for you to be embarrassed about, so there's some homophobes at your small-town middle-of-nowhere high school. Not really a shocker." He felt Kurt nod against his chest taking in his words.

"I know, it's just, that's something I never wanted you to see." Kurt said indicating towards the shop.

"How bad is it? Be honest with me Kurt. I don't want you to be in a place where you aren't safe. It's going to be hard enough being away from you during the day, I don't think I could handle it if I knew you were getting hurt. And that goes for both physically and emotionally, so don't think that just because they're not hitting you it's not bad. Just... tell me." Blaine had assumed that the bullying wasn't physical. The school wouldn't let it get that bad, right?

Except the school _had_ let it get that bad. Kurt _was _getting hit, the bullying was that bad.

But that's not what Kurt told Blaine.

"It's not that bad, honest. Just some name calling, taunting, basically what you saw in there. Nothing I can't handle." Kurt waved a hand, as if none of the bullying mattered.

Blaine sighed, "If you're not happy at McKinley you are more than welcome at Dalton, you should know that. We'll talk about it later."

Kurt shook his head immediately, "I can't leave my friends, it's really not that bad Blaine, I usually handle it a lot better, I was just really embarrassed because you were there, and this is all so new, and I didn't want you seeing them say all those things to me."

"Okay, like I said, we'll talk about it later. Come on, let's go to your house, I think we've had enough excitement for one day." Blaine opened the passenger door for Kurt,, leaning in and pecking his cheek. "Is it weird if I say you look kind of beautiful when you cry?" A small smile crept onto Kurt's face, "And we have a smile ladies and gentlemen." Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek again when he noticed a blush covering it, "You're adorable." He said shutting the door and going around to his own.

It wasn't until Blaine pulled onto Kurt's street that it hit Kurt that Blaine was going to meet his _father_ for the first time. His _boyfriend_ was going to meet his _father_ for the first time. No, his _mate_was going to meet his father for the first time. Oh god, Kurt hadn't even remotely prepared himself, or Blaine for that matter, for this. How the hell were they going to explain something like this? Should they? Were they even allowed to?

"Blaine?" Kurt asked tentatively.

"Yeah, baby? You okay? Is it something else to do with those dickheads from your school?" Blaine's hands were already tensing on the steering wheel.

"No, no. Nothing like that. Just.. what are we going to tell my dad? My family? Can we tell him about the pack and the mate thing? Or is that not allowed?"

"Of course it's allowed," Blaine answered immediately. "It would be way too difficult to keep stuff like this from your father, Carole, and Finn. I mean, wouldn't he find it odd seeing how close we already are? I can't imagine him getting that without the mate explanation."

Kurt sighed in relief, "Oh thank god, I was dreading having to explain to him that I started dating a guy I met last week, and then slept over at his house not even three days into our relationship. That wouldn't have gone over well for either of us, especially you. You may be a werewolf, but my dad owns a shotgun, and isn't afraid to use it."

Blaine chuckled at that, "I don't know, I've got the werewolf super-everything abilities on my side," Blaine mocked. "I'm almost positive I could dodge even a bullet."

"Oh, shut up!" Kurt snapped playfully, "Your parents told me ask _anything_, there was a lot of stuff going through my mind."

Blaine just continued to laugh as he pulled into the driveway at Kurt's silent direction.

They both got out and headed for the front door, Kurt pulling out his keys. He fumbled a bit, already growing nervous at what he considered to be his impending doom.

Blaine's hands covered his, easily steadying them enough for him to open the door. "How is it that you're more nervous than I am for me to meet your dad?" Blaine asked, bemused.

"Because you haven't _met_my dad," Kurt answered, opening the door. "Don't get me wrong, he's the best dad in the world and I love him to pieces he can just be a bit... overbearing."

"You're exaggerating, he can't be that ba-"

"KURT! That you, kid? You better have a great explanation of who this Blaine kid-" Burt cut off too, and they all stood in silence for a few seconds before Kurt spoke up carefully.

"Hey dad," Kurt looked between his dad and his mate, not really sure what to do. "Umm, so this is Blaine, he drove me home."

Burt narrowed his eyes- and wow he looked like Kurt when he did that. The two men didn't look alike at all, but Blaine could definitely see similarities in their facial expressions- and stuck out his hand for Blaine to shake.

Blaine smiled politely, but Kurt thought he might look a little nervous now. "It's good to meet you Mr. Hummel!" Kurt saw Burt try to squeeze Blaine's hand a little too strongly, but Blaine didn't notice the excessive hand strength. Kurt couldn't help but smirk a little bit at that.

"Nice to meet you too, Blaine, is it?"

"Yes sir," Blaine nodded, almost emphatically. Kurt noticed that Burt didn't correct Blaine when he called him 'Mr. Hummel' or 'sir' like he normally did when someone addressed him as such.

"Well, thanks for letting Kurt stay over last night, storm got pretty bad. Though, I would have liked to have at least met you before my boy spent a night at a stranger's house," Burt grunted.

"Not a p-problem, Mr. Hummel. I just wanted to keep Kurt safe as well, sir. And I'm s-so sorry we didn't get a chance to get acquainted before today," Kurt almost let out a giggle at that one, it seemed Blaine was, in fact, much more nervous now that he had actually met Burt.

"Yeah, well," Burt looked more uncomfortable then unfriendly. But still intimidating.

"Okay then," Kurt interrupted, "Blaine and I are just going to be up in my room until Carole needs help with dinner, dad."

"Why don't you watch a movie down here, Kurt," Burt suggested rather forcefully.

Kurt knew what was going on but saw no use in arguing. If he did, his dad would just think that there was a reason they wanted more privacy. Which, there _was_, just not one that Kurt particularly wanted his father to know just yet. So he just sighed and nodded. He led Blaine into their small living room and walked over to the DVD collection.

Blaine glanced over his shoulder and stood closer to Kurt. "Okay, I take it back. Your dad could _totally_ take me in a fight. Hey, he could take the whole pack down with just one look. Ohmygod, your dad is _terrifying_, Kurt."

Kurt turned from the DVD's and with a self-satisfied smile on his face. Blaine stuck out his lower lip, pouting.

"Oh, don't worry. His intimidation factor was cranked to about 10 in there, usually he's much more friendly. He'll warm up to you in no time." Kurt decided that Blaine needed comfort more than good-natured teasing right now.

Blaine was just about to suggest another musical to watch when a gangly teen came lumbering into the room, bag of doritos in hand.

Finn got halfway into the room before he noticed the two standing there, to his credit, though, he did recognize Blaine almost immediately.

"Dude, Kurt! That's the that's that tiny Gargler guy from Sectionals! The one that was like a mini gay Jessie St. James! Dude! We were totally gonna beat you up for pretending to like Kurt!"

Kurt glared, Blaine just looked confused. "Okay, who even _is _this Jessie guy I keep getting accused of being like?" Blaine asked to no one in particular, and no one answered.

"_Finn. _Could you _be _any ruder? Just- just get out of here. Go up to your room and think about your messed up love life or something."

"Oh, bro, I need your help with that again. So Santana came up to me at Burt and Mom's wedding and I think she threatened so tell Rachel that we did it last year in a hotel. Should I just tell Rachel? Like do you think she would care-"

"Okay _no_. We are not doing this again. Upstairs. Go."

Finn face turned grumpy but he continued through the living room and to the stairs.

Kurt looked like he was considering something for a few seconds before he huffed and called toward the stairs. "Fine! Tell Rachel before Santana does. And _of course_she'll care but it will be even worse if you don't tell her!"

Finn's "Thanks man!" was slightly muffled from the cool ranch doritos stuffed in his mouth.

Kurt rolled his eyes, how Finn Hudson managed to hold onto any girl was beyond him. He turned back to the living room to find Blaine halfway laughing.

"Awwwwww, you give him advice on his love life. That is adorable."

Kurt was about to protest when Blaine continued, " Could you give me advice on _my _love life, Kurt? You see, there's this guy I really like. I mean I really, really, _really _like him." With each 'really' Blaine had taken a step closer to Kurt until finally his arms were wrapped around Kurt's middle. "And, you see, I don't know what to do about it. I mean I _think_he knows," Blaine paused and looked Kurt in the eyes, "do you think he knows?" Kurt nodded quickly and silently. Blaine smiled, "Good. Now, do you think he likes me back?" Blaine's face was so very close to Kurt's. His arms were still wrapped around Kurt's middle and his breath was warm against Kurt's lips.

"Y-yes, I think he l-likes you back." Kurt wanted to be coy, to tease Blaine right back. But he could barely think enough to string that simple sentence together.

"Good," Blaine repeated. He leaned in just a bit further and Kurt fluttered his eyes shut expectedly. "I think he likes me too."

And then Blaine was on the other side of the room, browsing DVD's. Kurt hadn't even seen him move. God _damn_werewolf speed.

Kurt huffed a "stupid _mutt_" and plopped down on the couch, glaring straight ahead. Blaine only hid his giggles by doing his best to (pretend to) ignore Kurt and biting his lip, and OW- god, why doesn't he ever remember that that hurts. Blaine caught sight of _Sleeping Beauty _and snatched it up immediately. He crouched down beside the Hummel-Hudson's television and pushed it into the DVD player. Both boys were still pretending to ignore each other, but neither were doing it very convincingly, their eyes kept flitting back to one another.

Blaine broke first and went to sit close by Kurt on the couch, smiling at him and playing with his fingers, but Kurt continued to glare straight ahead of him at the now playing movie, though he was trying valiantly not to smile.

"I'm sorry, baby," Blaine sounded more amused than anything, "I shouldn't have done that, I just thought that we probably shouldn't make out in your house before your dad even knows we are together. I'm sorry," Blaine stuck out his lip and placed his palms on either side of Kurt's cheeks, gently forcing Kurt to look at his precious pouty face.

Kurt finally cracked too, breaking out into pleased giggles at Blaine's face. "Okay, okayyyyyy. You're probably right anyway. That could be uncomfortable for us all."

"And we wouldn't want that," Blaine agreed. He smiled widely and started to pull Kurt against him, so they could lay down and snuggle on the couch.

"Woah, woah," Kurt stopped him, "didn't we _just _talk about not making things uncomfortable. What if my dad walked in?"

"What?" Blaine protested, "No! I refuse to watch a movie with you without cuddling involved. No sir. It would _physically pain _me," Blaine whined dramatically.

"It's just for one movie, Blaine, you can handle it."

They ended up cuddled up on the couch anyway. Kurt had grown sleepy halfway through the movie and had unconsciously snuggled up to Blaine in his sleep. Blaine, not willing to look a gift horse in the mouth, tried not to move and as a result ended up falling asleep himself.

They were both awoken by two gentle shakes on the shoulder from someone who smelled much too nice to be either Finn and Burt.

"Boys, dinner's ready. It's lasagna so you better come get it now before Finn eats it all."

Both boys walked groggily to the dining room, where Burt and Finn were already eating- well Finn was more inhalinghis food than actually chewing.

"Go ahead and serve yourself boys, I'm just going to grab something from the kitchen," Carole instructed.

"Thank you very much, Mrs. Hudson, it smells delicious," Blaine said graciously, taking a seat next to Kurt.

"Oh, it's not a problem dear, and call me Carole," she smiled warmly and left for the kitchen.

Kurt watched Blaine serve himself and was started to seriously worry that there wasn't going to be enough when Carole returned from the kitchen with a second lasagna. Thank god for Carole.

Blaine started in on praising the food as soon as Carole sat down. "Oh Carole! This is delicious!"

"Oh thank you sweetheart, but I really can't take the credit. It's Kurt's recipe."

"Oh, really? I didn't know you could cook, Kurt!" Blaine didn't really sound surprised, though, Kurt it seemed, had an endless amount of talent.

Kurt shrugged, "Yeah, I guess I didn't mention it, I like to cook," Kurt took a bit of the admittedly amazing lasagna.

Burt cleared his throat, getting ready to speak. "So Blaine, Finn told me you and Kurt met at Sectionals. He seemed to think that you might've been chattin' up my son here to better your chances at your next singing competition. Know anything about that?"

Great. Oh god. Kurt _knew_ comfortable conversation wouldn't last very long when both Burt and Blaine were in the room. Damn Finn and his big, over-excited, over-talking mouth, _damn him. _

"N-no, sir," Blaine said shakily but firmly. Then he confused himself, "Well yeah, actually. Wait, no! I mean like, I know about it, _not that that's what was actually happening, _I just- umm I just knew that's what the rest of the New Directions thought, but I wouldn't do that! I was chatting Kurt up for a different reason. Oh god, no! That's not what I meant either! I just.." Blaine rambled himself into a hole and Kurt hid his face in his hands. Finn stared at Blaine with his mouth hanging wide open, lasagna still inside. Carole looked sympathetic and Burt just narrowed his eyes.

"Burt, honey, he seems suitably intimidated, maybe you could tone it down a notch?" Carole said, placing a hand lightly on Burt's arm. Kurt smiled in relief.

"Thank you Carole. And, Dad? Not really the best opening question," Kurt decided to intervene before the night became unsalvageable. "Why don't you try something more along the lines 'So, Blaine, what do your parents do?'"

"I'm just trying to figure out what's really going on here, kid," Burt said defensively, throwing up his hands.

"Oh my god, Dad. Nothing is going on. Blaine and I are-"

Crap. Yeah they were boyfriends, Kurt hadn't stopped himself because he was unsure. But they hadn't had the whole 'Blaine is a werewolf and we are mates' talk yet, so what was Kurt supposed to say? He didn't want to lie, mainly because he knew he'd never get away with it. Burt was like a human lie detector, Kurt actually wanted to spend some time with Blaine before his father was threatening him with his shotgun.

Kurt maintained his silence for a good thirty seconds before the combination of Burt's accusing glare, Carole's concerned confusion, and Finn's consternation got to be too much. He glanced at Blaine nervously, who shrugged as if to say _I guess now is as good time as any._

"Okay, uh. So there's something about Blaine that you guys should probably know," Kurt started cryptically. He didn't really know where to start so he thought just coming out and saying it, like Blaine had done with him was probably the best approach.

"Woah! Dude! Are you guys like long-lost brothers or something? Man, that would be so cool!"

Blaine choked on his water while Kurt spluttered out, "Oh my- _no. _We don't even look alike- oh my god _no Finn. _Just no. No, no, no."

Burt, who had been outright glaring at Blaine ever since Kurt had started the conversation, cut off Finn's "Chill, dude" with "Out with it, Kurt. What do you need to tell us?" Burt looked wary, well more than wary actually, he looked like he was ready to kick Blaine out of Kurt's life as soon as Kurt let the words fall from his lips.

This didn't feel like it was going to go very well. Kurt looked his dad in the eyes, however, if he was going to do this, thenhe wasn't going to prolong it.

Inhale. "Blaine is a werewolf." Exhale.

Wow, that wasn't too bad. Now if Kurt could only look up from where his eyes had fallen after he had uttered the words, he could actually gauge everyone's reaction to the news.

"_Dude. _That is so _cool._Can you do it right now? Can I see?"

Kurt didn't really pay attention to Finn's reaction, he had expected it anyway. He finally lifted his eyes to his father's face to read his expression and saw... well Kurt wasn't exactly sure what emotions were currently painted across Burt's face at the moment. But, did he look a little bit... relieved? Was that it?

"Dad?" Kurt asked tentatively.

"Well I have to say, I didn't expect that one, kid. I really thought you were just about to tell me that he was a felon or something," Burt chuckled, "And I can already see that you two are wiggin' out about my reaction so just calm yourselves down because this doesn't have to be a big deal. I just want to know that you're safe, Kurt, I've got no beef with the whole werewolf thing, otherwise."

Both Kurt and Blaine visibly relaxed at Burt's words. "Thank you very much, sir. It means a lot that you're even giving me a chance to explain," Blaine spoke for the first time.

"Yeah, well, I've seen enough discrimination against kids just 'cause they're a little different. I don't think I need to add to that."

Kurt's eyes grew a bit watery at that. He looked over at Blaine to see an honestly surprised, but extremely pleased expression taking over his entire body.

"_Thank you, _sir. It _really _means a lot," Blaine repeated.

"Oh, you can call me Burt, son." Kurt's smile grew tenfold. Well that went well.

"And you don't have to worry about Kurt's safety at _all_. I could never let anything happen to him. Werewolves are pretty protective of their mates."

For some reason, this information excited Finn rather a lot.

"_Nice _dudes! Get some!" Finn reached out to fist bump Blaine.

Both Kurt and Blaine gave him a perplexed look, feeling like they were missing something. But Blaine didn't want to be rude so he slowly returned the fist bump.

The simple touch of Blaine's fist to Finn's seemed to confirm something for Burt, his face darkened and a murderous expression overtook his face.

"_WHAT? _YOU- YOUR _WHAT?" _Burt had stood up and was now looking at Blaine with one of the most terrifying expressions Kurt had ever seen on his face. "YOU DID WHAT TO MY SON? GET OUT, GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE RIGHT NOW!"

"Dad!" Kurt yelled, he was completely caught off guard. At the same time, Carole shouted "Burt! Calm down!" sharply.

Burt ignored them, however, still completely focused on Blaine, who had gone white.

Burt had now started taking steps closer to Blaine, and Kurt had had enough.

"So it's alright for him to _be_ a werewolf. It's just not alright for me to be close to him! Wow, Dad, yes you are _so_ accepting of others. I am _so_impressed by your tolerance," Kurt snarked sarcastically.

And then Burt rounded on Kurt, "_Don't you start with me, Kurt! You are in HUGE trouble. How could you do this to yourself? I thought I taught you better than that!" _Burt took up hissing instead of yelling this time. However, he was still taking steps towards the both of them, his face red and contorted with rage.

Blaine was scared, not for himself, No, that didn't matter in compared to the imminent danger that his sweet, angelic, incredibly _fragile_mate could be in. What if Burt got violent?

Blaine suddenly jumped from his chair to stand right in between Kurt and Burt. Blaine was growling, he was aware of that, but he was barely restraining himself from a full transformation. The sound andmovement brought Burt back to his senses. He took a couple steps back, making it clear that there was never any threat of violence from him. The rage remained on his face, however, and Blaine stopped growling but didn't relax his stance.

Burt took a calming breath, the kind his cardiologist taught him to do when he's stressed. "Okay, I'm not gonna hit you, but you really do need to leave. I don't want you near my son anymore. I can see now that you are not good for him."

"What the _hell_, Dad! What do you mean 'not good for me'? What did he even do?! It's not like either of us could control it!"

"What did he do? He took advantage of you Kurt! And you let him! I _knew _I should have had the Sex Talk with you earlier. I just didn't think you were ready for it. And you _weren't _but apparently you _needed _it anyway." Burt was mostly talking to himself at this point.

"Wait, _what_, the _Sex_ Talk," Kurt immediately grew less outraged, but the rage was replaced with embarrassment, which wasn't much better. "You think- _no_ dad, we haven't. God, _no._"

Kurt really didn't know what to do. He was much too mortified to combine words into competent sentences.

Blaine, who had relaxed his stance and taken a step to the side, took over.

"Burt, sir, that is not what I meant by mate. I promise."

Burt's expression lightened slightly, but he narrowed his eyes again. "What _did _you mean then? If it's not sex then what makes my boy your 'mate'?"

"Well... just that..." This is time it was Blaine who didn't know what to say and Kurt took over, though not quite as eloquently.

"I'm going to spend the rest of my life with him, Dad," he blurted.

Burt's eyes widened into a look of astonishment. Though, thankfully, no anger was present on his face. He sighed, "Why don't we take this into the living room, it seems like this talk is gonna get pretty long."

Surprisingly, the first thing Burt asked about wasn't Blaine's use of the word "mate." In fact, they didn't talk about Kurt, or even really Blaine specifically, until about thirty minutes into the conversation, after Blaine had finished explaining everything from the shift to Pack structure and intricacies.

"Alright, so tell me about this... uh- "mate" thing then," Burt prompted awkwardly. He was starting to get a little embarrassed about his outburst, but who could blame him? He thought his son was being disrespected.

"Well, wolves, we- we operate more on... instinct I guess you'd call it. Like, when we see or meet _the one _we just- know. It's pretty hard to describe..." Blaine struggled to explain. "When I got to Sectionals, before I had even seen or heard Kurt, I knew that something important was happening. Or I guess, about to happen."

Kurt jumped in, "Dad, I- I felt and fe-feel the same way. I think I should have been more nervous about my first solo performance in front of a competition audience, but as soon as we got to Sectionals I just- wasn't thinking about it anymore. And then when I finally stepped out onto the stage-" Kurt just couldn't find the words. "I don't even know how I kept singing."

"You were amazing," Blaine looked at Kurt tenderly.

They both smiled at each other. And there was such utter_ acceptance, adoration, reverence, support, and love _in the look. How could Burt possibly be mad that Kurt had found someone- the perfect someone- so early in life? What could possibly be bad about this boy making Kurt the happiest he's ever been. Because he was, Burt could tell. Hell, anyone would be able to tell just by glancing at the pair.

But just because they were clearly in love, doesn't mean that they weren't teenagers. And teenagers in love can do some pretty stupid things.

Burt cleared his throat, "Well, I'm glad you two haven't- yeah." He shook his head and just told himself that he had to keep plowing through. _It's for Kurt, It's for Kurt, It's for Kurt. _

"But I think we should still have a talk. About any... intimacy you guys might be getting yourselves into.

At this point Finn, who had been lounging in his father's old chair for the entire conversation and adding his own commentary which no one paid any attention to, sprinted out of the room and upstairs. He slammed his door.

But apparently not before he could get completely inside, as soon after a string of very loud curse words came raining down on them from upstairs.

"I'll go get him some ice," Carole sighed and left the room.

Great. Just _great_. Now it was just Burt, Blaine, and _Kurt_, all together sitting awkwardly in one room and talking about _sex_.

"Dad," Kurt pleaded, "_please _don't do this." He couldn't even look at Blaine.

"Kurt, we gotta, okay? It's not the most fun subject to talk about with your old man, I get that. Unfortunatelyit's something we have to do." Kurt groaned, his face flaming red and already buriedin his hands. Even Blaine's face was a little more than pink at this point.

Burt took a deep breath. "Look, I'm not going to kid myself and think that you kids aren't ever going to... do anything. Especially with the whole mate thing," Burt waved hand, indicating between the two of them. "I know you're gonna go wherever you can to-to get some alone time. But, you guys know this, Ohio ain't the most acceptin' place for you two. And doing... _that_out where someone could see you, could be, well it could end up being really dangerous. So I will let you have Kurt's room. As long as you promise to keep it to PG-15 level when anybody else is at home, because I really don't think I'm comfortable condoning sex at your age."

"I just- I want to know that you're safe Kurt, I do. And that goes for you too, Fido," Burt chuckled for a moment at his own joke and Blaine smiled weakly and muttered a little "Yes, sir."

"And by 'safe' I mean from more than just uh- the threat of violence. I mean, you guys should be umm practising safe sex. So if you- if you uh- need anythi-"

"_OhmyGOD_," Kurt finally spoke up. "No, just no, no, no. Okay we are done now. Blaine and I are going upstairs." Kurt pulled Blaine up by the hand, who still looked a little paler than usual.

Then he realized the implication of what he had said and snapped his head around, his eyes wide with panic. "To watch a _movie. _We are going upstairs _to watch a movie."_

Burt chuckled, already turning the TV to a Buckeyes game, "Alright kid, have fun."

Kurt booked it upstairs, not even waiting for Blaine.

As soon as the boys entered Kurt's room they both let out a sigh of relief, "Standing by my opinion that your dad is terrifying." Blaine said, immediately turning and hugging Kurt. Kurt grunted at the sheer force of the hug before leaning back against his door.

"God, not even terrifying, that was mortifying Blaine. He gave us the _talk_. He told us we weren't allowed to have _public sex. _He offered to buy us _condoms._" Kurt shuddered again, "Can we please put some form of movie on so I can forget this ever happened." Kurt pulled away from Blaine turning the on the television and leaving it on an _America's Next Top Model _marathon before walking back to Blaine who was still leaning against his wall, "I think he did it because now he thinks that I'm too embarrassed to do anything." At this Blaine lifted his head from where it was leaning, tugging Kurt into him before quickly flipping them around so that Blaine's arms were bracketing him against the wall.

"Really? You don't want to do anything with me?" Blaine's eyes darkened, taking in how his voice had affected Kurt.

"No, Blaine, God. He's going to think something's going on. We are going to sit and watch a movie or whatever's on TV, and pretend like that didn't just happen, and like my dad didn't just talk to us about _sex!"_Kurt whispered the last word and attempted to shift away from Blaine, but he didn't budge keeping Kurt pinned against the wall. "Blaine.." Kurt started before he felt warm lips on his neck, "Blaine.." Kurt repeated, but it came out as a moan, so it had the opposite of the desired effect.

Blaine continued to place light kisses up and down Kurt's neck, "It's not like he's a wolf Kurt, he can't hear anything that's going on." Kurt gulped.

He felt Blaine lips applying more pressure to his neck, adding a light sucking pressure.

"Blaine," Kurt gasped, Blaine glanced up to see Kurt's pupils blown wide with lust. Blaine couldn't keep himself in check any longer. Kurt had smelt delicious all afternoon and he had barely been able to touch him in the past few hours. "Maybe we shou-" He couldn't help himself, he rolled onto his tip toes and placed his lips against Kurt's.

Kurt flinched a little at the contact before falling into the kiss and opening his mouth immediately for Blaine's tongue. It was different from last night and this morning, where they were tentative and soft, this was demanding and all consuming. Blaine's hands shifted to Kurt's hair, tilting his head to the side so he could kiss him deeper, but he couldn't keep his hands still. Moving one to Kurt's hip, and the other to Kurt's hair to hold him in place.

Kurt pulled away to suck in a breath of air, but that didn't stop Blaine, who placed kisses along Kurt's jaw, "Oh my God," Kurt exhaled, "How are you so good at this?" It was all Kurt could do to hold onto Blaine's hair whilst he worked his magic.

Blaine stopped over Kurt's pulse point, pressing a hard kiss there before licking, "I've had nothing to do, but listen to Seb talk about his conquests for the past year," Blaine nipped at the skin, "I hated it, but at least it taught me something." Blaine pulled away from the small mark, "How much would you kill me if I gave you a hickey?" Blaine puffed against his neck.

"Oh god, so much Blaine, no hickeys! If my dad saw it, I don't think I would survive the humiliation, and you wouldn't survive the gunshot wound," Blaine growled, nipping the same area again before bringing his lips to Kurt's. This time Kurt's hands did their own exploring, pushing Blaine's jumper up until he could access skin before raking his nails lightly down his back. Blaine moaned into the kiss, pushing closer to Kurt until there was no space between them at all.

They seemed to kiss forever, only stopping to lightly pant against one another's lips before going in for more. It was only when Kurt felt a similar bulge in Blaine's pants that he finally realized how fast they were going, and how quickly they were picking up speed.

It wasn't that he didn't _want_Blaine, but he wasn't ready for sex, he thought he had given that impression downstairs but now he wasn't so sure. Oh god, what if Blaine wanted to have sex with him? What if he wanted it... like right now? And- and his dad had implied that they were going to have sex soon, had even offered them Kurt's room to do the deed. If his dad thought it was coming, oh, it was probably coming, and soon. God, what was he going to do?

But shouldn't he want it too? He didn't even have the "I am waiting for the right person" excuse anymore. Because Blaine _was _the right person. They both knew that. And he was a teenage boy, all the other teenage boys Kurt knew begged their girlfriends for sex, it seemed to be all they thought about. Even Sebastian, it seemed, regularly brought home guys. And here Kurt was, with his almost unfairly hot boyfriend mouthing at his neck, and all he could do was freak out.

But, even still, he wasn't ready. As much as he wanted to make himself, he couldn't go through with it. He just... couldn't.

"Blaine..." This time Kurt's voice came out distressed, scared, and confused all at once. Blaine's head snapped up from Kurt's neck and his face dropped from lust to concern and almost panic when he saw the expression on Kurt's face. He looked like he was about to cry.

"Kurt..." Blaine looked at Kurt questioningly.

And Kurt burst into tears.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt on instinct. Immediately going to sooth his mate because, what else could he do?

Baby, baby, shhhh it's okay, it's okay." Blaine rubbed his back a little too quickly to be soothing but he was _panicking_, he had no idea what it was that had set Kurt off.

"Tell me what's wrong. What is it? Are you sick, are you hurt. Did I hurt you?" Blaine looked Kurt's body over, as if trying to find an injury.

Kurt shook his head but couldn't speak until Blaine started brushing away his tears away with his thumb and running his hands through Kurt's hair with the other hand.

"I'm s-s-sorry. I didn't mean to. I just..." Kurt had to stop before he burst into tears again. He hid in Blaine's chest breathing in his scent in a successful attempt to calm himself.

"God, there's _nothing _to be sorry about, don't you ever apologise for something like this." Blaine pulled Kurt into a tighter hug.

"I- I'm not ready for sex," Kurt blurted. God he was so humiliated. "I know I'm a guy so I'm s-supposed to want it or whatever. And it's not even like I'm concerned about not being with the right person, because I know, _I know, _I am. I mean, we're mates. But... I can't... I'm so sorry Blaine."

Now Blaine was the one who looked like he was about to cry. Awesome. Now Kurt's stupid prudish ways had upset his mate. God, he was the worst boyfriend ever. He hung his head.

"God, I'm the worst boyfriend _ever_," Blaine breathed out. Kurt looked up, he hadn't expected that.

"I can't believe... Kurt. I don't _ever_ want you to feel pressured. Oh, god, I can't believe I just did that. And I didn't even _realize _you were uncomfortable. God, I suck."

"No! No, Blaine. This is not your fault, it's mine. I am so sorry, for freaking out like that and for not... being ready."

"Kurt! No! Don't ever apologise to me for something like that. Please, baby. You have to understand. You never have to do anything you don't want to do with me."

"I know we haven't talked about this or anything, and we're going to have to. But I'm not ready for that." Kurt said, "I mean, oh god, I can't believe I just made out with you, I'm not that type of person Blaine, and I know we're mates so it's different, but I'm the type of person who gets embarrassed by anything more than a touch of the fingertips. Well I was until I met you and your lips apparently." Kurt was nervous, he hated that they hadn't discussed this, and that maybe they weren't on the same page. He also hated that he kind of just ruined their afterglow.

"Well I guess we need to discuss what we're ready for. I wasn't going to bring it up, but we can't have a misunderstanding like this again. I want you to be comfortable, so I can be comfortable." Kurt let out a breath sinking into the hug, "Come on, let's sit down and talk about this, okay?" Kurt nodded shakily allowing Blaine to sit him on the edge of his bed. "So, can you tell me what about earlier freaked you out?"

Kurt took a deep breath, he was the one that brought this up, "I think it was the pace? And I guess I just didn't know what you were thinking." Kurt shook his head trying to get his thoughts in order. "It was too fast, it felt like it was leading towards something I wasn't ready for, especially when I felt your-" Kurt stopped blushing and just gestured to Blaine's lap, "I know it's normal, I mean I had the same reaction, but feeling it just brought me back to reality." Blaine nodded understandingly.

"So it wasn't the kissing, it was the concept that is could lead to more that frightened you?" Blaine queried, when he saw Kurt's nod in agreement he continued on. "So, let's stick with making out for now, no hands below the hips."

"But what are you ready for?" Kurt asked, he didn't want this to just be about him, he wanted Blaine's opinion as well.

Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead, "I'm ready for a bit more, but that's irrelevant Kurt, I'm not going to force you into something that you're not ready for." Blaine's eyes were earnest, Kurt couldn't believe how lucky he was.

"I just don't want you to get bored." Kurt admitted, figuring that if Blaine was being 100% honest, than he should be too.

"Oh god no, Kurt, what about being my _mate_don't you understand? You're all I could ever want, need or desire. Trust me when I say that there is nothing about you I find boring." Blaine cast his eyes down Kurt's body, "Our relationship isn't based on physicality. It's based on love, trust and understanding. That's why we're made for each other."

Kurt smiled softly, "You're kind of perfect, you know?"

"It's a blessing and a curse." Blaine joked. Kurt laughed a little at that. He quickly pulled Kurt into a short kiss.

"Now, how about we pop in a movie, and cuddle? Then when it's over, I'll head home, and then tomorrow night I'm going to pick you up and take you out on a real date."

Kurt couldn't help but tug Blaine into a fierce hug, "What happens when we want to go further though?" Kurt had to clarify.

"Well, if you feel like you're ready for more, tell me. I know you get a little embarrassed talking about all of this stuff, but we need to communicate about this. I won't always be able to read your mind." Kurt nodded against Blaine's shoulder before drawing back and heading over to his TV.

"Any movie in particular you want to watch?" Kurt asked over his shoulder, Blaine called out a no, so Kurt put in Van Helsing.

He heard Blaine groan when the opening screen came on, "Oh come on! Really? It's mainly vampires anyway." Kurt giggled pressing play, when he turned around Blaine was already spread across his bed waiting for him. Yesterday it had seemed so innocent when they shared a bed. Now, he knew what it was like to have Blaine pressed against him, he knew what Blaine's tongue felt like against his own. He mentally started freaking out, but Blaine must have sensed it, because next thing he knew, he was lying horizontally and was pressed against Blaine's chest. "It's okay, you know nothing will happen unless you want it to." Kurt took a deep breath, inhaling Blaine's scent that was quickly coming to mean _home_ and _safe_.

Kurt cuddled in closer, hoping to surround himself in Blaine, "Thank you so much for tonight, you're amazing." Kurt murmured, "I love you." Kurt tensed as soon as he uttered those three words, apprehensive of Blaine's reaction.

"Did you just say you love me?" Blaine asked shifting his body so he could be face to face with Kurt. Kurt ducked his head, trying to avoid Blaine's gaze. "Because, if you did, that's kind of fantastic, because I love you too." Blaine grinned when he saw Kurt's whole face light up. He leaned forward placing his lips against Kurt's for a slow, chaste kiss, it was Kurt who deepened the kiss by timidly running his tongue along the seam of Blaine's lips. Blaine opened his mouth but kept the kiss slow, not wanting a repeat of earlier. When Kurt pulled away Blaine had a goofy smile plastered to his face, and Kurt was sure his was almost shining with his happiness.

When the movie credits started rolling Blaine carefully started extracting himself from Kurt's embrace, hoping not to wake him. He grinned in triumph once he stood up, only to bang into Kurt's bedside table.

"Wazzgoing on?" Kurt mumbled, opening his eyes to see Blaine standing by the bed and rubbing his eyes adorably.

"Hey babe, I was just leaving, it's 10:30 and if I don't leave now my parents will start freaking out." Kurt looked up at him with sleepy eyes and Blaine couldn't help but lean down and kiss him, "I tried not to wake you, but apparently I'm cursed to run into things." Kurt sat up trying to shake the sleep out of his mind.

"I'll walk you to the door." Blaine held a hand out to help Kurt stand.

"You really don't have to," Kurt raised an eyebrow, "Okay, I would love it if you did."

Both boys walked downstairs, trying not to make a lot of noise in case the rest of the family was awake. It proved unnecessary when they walked past the living room and saw Burt and Carole curled on the loveseat watching a movie of their own.

"Thanks for having me Mr. and Mrs. Hummel, dinner was," Blaine paused, "Well the food was delicious." Burt and Carole both laughed.

"We told you, it's Burt and Carole, and it was lovely having you Blaine." Carole replied, "Are you sure you're okay to drive home? It's getting pretty late."

Blaine grinned, "It's fine, I don't mind driving at night. Side effect of being a werewolf, A) Good eyesight, B) I'm a night person, I don't usually go to sleep much before 1am on the weekends. So it was nice meeting you, enjoy the rest of your night." Blaine said stepping out the front door.

"Nice meeting you too Blaine, safe trip home." Burt called after him. Then a "Night, Spike!" followed by an "Ow! Carole!" and finally a chuckle.

"I'm just going to walk him to his car, I'll be right back." Kurt informed his parents before closing the front door behind them.

"No need to walk me to my car, you're not wearing any shoes." Kurt seemed shocked at that and glanced down at his feet, not even registering his lack of footwear. "So I'll see you tomorrow night? I'll pick you up around 6." Kurt nodded, leaning forward and pecking Blaine on the lips. "Until tomorrow." Blaine whispered, pulling Kurt into a longer kiss, slipping his tongue out for just one last taste. When he pulled back his smile was stretched wide, "I'm so glad I found you."

"I'm glad you found me too, now get going, I'll see you tomorrow." Blaine darted in for one last kiss before practically skipping to his car, he waved at Kurt one last time before driving off. Blaine couldn't help but think that his life was pretty much perfect.

When Kurt went up to his room he saw he had a new text message from Blaine, frowning he opened the message.

_Oh and by the way, I love _

Kurt couldn't be blamed for the huge grin that practically covered his face, he quickly sent a text in reply.

_I love you too xx_


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: **_So yay! We didn't forget to update this time, unfortunately though, due to procrastination and Emily's workload, we might actually fall behind on this once a week mark, which we really didn't want to do, so if that happens, we're really sorry. Just know that it's not abandoned, Emily just needs to take a couple weeks off the internet which means no writing will be done in that time. So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and let us know what you think!_

**Disclaimer: **We own nothing, LESS than nothing even.

* * *

Being Blaine's mate was fantastic. It was the best thing that had ever happened to Kurt. He was more confident, more sure of himself. Having Blaine just made him altogether happier.

There was one thing, however, that Kurt considered to be a negative of finding his mate.

Blaine's warm smile, his sweet, caring disposition, his intoxicating hazel eyes, and (Kurt would never admit this one out loud) his firm, ridiculously hot body all made it very hard for Kurt to concentrate on things like The Seven Years War, or Pre-calculus, or well, breathing.

So when Blaine started texting Kurt that Saturday morning with things like I miss you and why did I make our date for 6 tonight and why don't I think these things through and your eyes are so pretty and I love you. I really really love you Kurt knew there was no point in attempting to continue any of his homework. It was hard enough when Blaine wasn't being all adorable via text.

He grabbed his car keys and decided that surprising Blaine would be more fun than texting him ahead of time to let him know.

"Hey Dad! I'm going to Blaine's!" Kurt yelled on his way out.

"Alright! Tell Fluffy I say 'hi'!" Kurt rolled his eyes when he heard his dad laughing to himself. He really thought he was much funnier than he actually was.

He hopped into his Navigator and sang along with the radio the entire drive to the Anderson's.

Kurt pulled into the parking lot-sized driveway and hadn't even turned off the car when he saw the flash of the front door opening and closing and, not a second later, Blaine was opening his driver's-side door and pulling him out of the car and into an all-encompassing hug.

"You're here, oh my gosh, I was going out of my mind but I knew you had homework and didn't want to bug you. You're here, you're here, you're here. Oh god, I missed you."

Blaine started placing light kisses all over Kurt's face, neck, and even hands. Kurt giggled, pried his hands gently from Blaine's grip, and ran them through Blaine's beautifully ungelled curls. "Blaine, it's been like, 12 hours since we last saw each other. I think someone is maybe a little clingy." But that was a lie, Kurt felt the exact same way. It had been painful to wake up without Blaine's warmth surrounding him. He had needed to see Blaine. Why else we he had forsaken his homework and driven two hours to see him?

"Am not," Blaine mumbled grumpily, now running his hands up and down Kurt's back and nuzzling his neck.

God, his mate was so adorable. Kurt couldn't take it anymore. He stared down at Blaine, "I missed you too." He then carefully went in for a small, but passionate kiss.

This time it was Blaine that melted into Kurt as his arms wrapped around Kurt's neck and Kurt pulled him closer.

"Hey boys! You two might not have noticed but it's cold out! Plus, Bubbles in here is going out of her mind with wanting to see Kurt, so let him come inside Blaine!" Both boys whipped around to the front door where Mr. Anderson was standing, grinning and beckoning them inside.

God damn it. Kurt had had enough of these awkward Blaine-Kurt-father situations.

Blaine chuckled and pecked Kurt's lips once more before grabbing his hand and guiding him inside where Kurt was immediately attacked by Lizzie, who was wearing a blue Powerpuff Girls costume today.

"Kerwwwt! I missed you! Buts probablies not as much as Blaine did. He just kept stare-wing at his cell phone and making sad noises." Kurt glanced over at Blaine and saw a light blush spreading across his cheeks, "I asked him if he wants to play Powerpuff Girwls with me buts he said he couldn't and to go ask Alex and Teddy but theys said no and rans away from me when I tried to make them. Hey! Do you want to play with me?" The little girl was talking a mile a minute.

"Jeez Liz, you have to let him breathe. And I don't want to hear any more about you trying to make Alex and Teddy play with you, you don't get to abuse your power as an alpha like that. That is very wrong Lizzie, do you understand me?" Blaine's father scolded.

"Yes, daddy," Lizzie, to her credit, at least looked ashamed of herself. Her eyes turned sad and into the perfect, most adorable puppy dog eyes Kurt had ever seen.

Mr. Anderson looked guilty, despite being totally justified in his rebuke, "Well how about we go to the kitchen for some ice cream! How about that, Bubbles?"

Lizzie's expression brightened immediately and she reached up for her father's hand as she skipped to the kitchen happily.

Blaine chuckled, shaking his head. "Yeah, she has us all wrapped around her little finger. No one but my mom can say no to her."

Kurt smiled, "I can see why, her puppy dog eyes are even better than yours."

"Of course they are, who do you think she learned them from?" Blaine smiled and started further into the house. "So, what do you want to do today? I could give you a tour of the house and you could meet the rest of the Pack?"

"Sounds good. Who are the poor boys Lizzie was trying to force into playing with her, by the way? Alex and... who was the other one?

"Teddy!" an outraged shout came from upstairs. "Alex! You. are. dead." Two shouts of laughter were followed by two pairs of fleeing footsteps, and then another group of pounding footsteps.

Kurt looked surprised but Blaine took it in stride, "Looks like you are going to meet them now. Along with Amy, Brenna, and Jessica."

Two identical boys of about 9 came sprinting down the grand staircase, mischievous expressions of mirth stretched across their faces. On their heels were three small girls who only looked a little bit younger than the twins. Each girl had a small book clutched in their hands and a murderous expression on their face.

Blaine stepped onto the bottom step of the staircase, blocking their path, "Hey! Hooligans! What's going on?"

Upon spotting Blaine, the twins grinned and hid behind him with pseudo-terrified expressions on their faces.

"I don't know what set them off, Blainey! We were just quietly doing our homework in our room and they came after us!" One spoke up.

The other nodded solemnly, "I'm not sure what's going on, I think all three of them might be insane. Don't believe anything they say!"

"Oh, get off me you two," Blaine shook them off and pushed them until they were standing next to him rather than behind him.

"Now, girls, what did they do this time?"

They all started talking at once. Kurt, who had been standing off to the side of the staircase, amused, heard snippets like "read our diaries!" and "wrote notes in them, Blaine!" and "Elliot could totally like me, Blaine! The twins are wrong, he is not gay!"

From the twins he heard, "not true!" and "anybody could have done that!" and perhaps most interestingly, "Oh my gosh, Amy. Just accept it. He totally has the hots for Alex!"

Blaine shook his head a long-suffering way, "Alright! Alright! I got it! Shut it!"

He looked at the twins, "Really, you two, again?" He cut off Alex's pathetic "It wasn't us!" with a shushing noise. "Don't even try that. It was you guys, and we all know it. You two have dishes for the next week."

"Blaine," they whined in unison.

"Nope. Don't want to hear it."

The girls looked smug. "Thank you, Blaine. I'm glad someone set these miscreants straight. Speaking of which, Elliot is straight."

"Amy, I wouldn't be too sure. He handed Alex a note that said 'do you like me, yes, no, or maybe' last week," Brenna informed Amy.

"That was for me," Amy jumped at her and chaos broke out again.

"Hey! Hey! Break it up! Oh my god, you guys are insane. Brenna calm down! You can't shift inside the house! God, you're brother is the worst influence on you." Blaine directed the shaking girl.

They separated immediately at Blaine's order, but all five of them continued to glare at each other.

"Jesus christ! Okay, now if you would all stop trying to rip each other's throats out, you could see that Kurt's here and he would like to meet you. Although I'm not too sure why I'm going to let him now!"

They all snapped out of their anger and looked up at Kurt, delighted. It was actually pretty funny to watch, if not a little creepy.

"Kurt!" The twins chorused. Kurt's eyes widened as they ran at him and hug-tackled him to the floor.

"Umm.. hello? Wow what is it with you werewolves and hugging?" They ignored his comments and hugged him closer. Kurt just laughed, going with it, and patted their backs.

Blaine gave a warning growl to the twins. "Hey! Off my mate or he's gonna reek of you! And I do not need to be smelling you two 24/7!"

Alex and Teddy had jumped up before Blaine had even ended his growl. "Sorry Mr. Alpha, sir!"

"Yeah, won't happen again!" they saluted in unison as Blaine pulled Kurt up from the ground and rolled his eyes at them.

"Kurt, the spastic ones are Teddy and Alex, Jeff's little brothers. Don't worry about not being able to tell them apart. They are basically the same person anyways."

"I resent that!" Both twins said at the same time. They looked at each other in shock then laughed and high-fived.

Blaine moved on, "This is Amy, Wes' little sister and Lizzie's Second. The shaking brunette is, you guessed it, Nick's little sister. Her name's Brenna. And the sassy one is Jessica, Lizzie's other Second and David's little sister."

"I'm the better second," The girl Blaine introduced as Jessica. Kurt didn't really know what to say to that, so wisely kept all comments to himself. "It's so cool to meet you Kurt, Lizzie's told us all about your amazing taste in fashion. We could go shopping some time and totally exchange ideas." Kurt grinned, thinking she was delightfully terrifying.

"Of course," Kurt smiled, hiding his apprehension at spending time alone with her. It was nothing against the girl herself, it was just the added pressure of impressing the pack.

Amy pushed Jess lightly, "I'm Amy!" She said simply, stepping forward and hugging Kurt. Kurt had given up trying to keep his personal space around the pack, happy to instead indulge them with cuddles.

"You have to come hang out with us Kurt, we can play dress up, and you can help us with our hair and makeup." Kurt cleared his throat awkwardly. He had come here to spend time with Blaine, but it seemed like that meant, spending time with the pack.

"I guess I-" Kurt started but was cut off by Blaine.

"Girls, how about you get all dressed up, and instead Kurt and I judge who did the best job at looking like their favourite disney princess?" Blaine grinned when he saw all their faces light up with excitement. "You'll have a few hours, because I'm going to take my mate to lunch and when we come back I expect you all to be ready."

"Only a few hours?" Amy exclaimed, though Jessica quickly cut across her, "I can't get my hair into the tangled braid in only a few hours!" The three girls quickly disappeared up the stairs.

"You are a magician," Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear, it wasn't until he heard giggling that he remembered the two blonde boys still cowering behind Blaine.

"So, boys," Alex drawled.

"Where are we going to lunch?" Teddy finished.

"Ha ha. Funny. We are going to lunch, you two, are going to stay here, stay out of the girls' way, and finish your homework." The boys started to curl into themselves, as if by making themselves smaller the Alpha wouldn't see them. "When I get back, I expect it all to be completed, and I will check with your parents." Both boys nodded sullenly before taking off down the corridor to their own rooms.

Once they were alone again Blaine pulled Kurt close to him and nuzzled at his neck, "I'm sorry about them," He murmured, placing a few soft kisses to Kurt's neck, "I would say that my pack isn't as crazy, but I have to be honest, the twins got most of their insanity from their brother."

Kurt smiled disbelievingly, "So Jeff right?" Blaine nodded, "Jeff read your diaries when you were younger?"

Blaine nuzzled his neck more forcefully, "No, but he does love playing pranks." Blaine pulled back and placed a lingering kiss on Kurt's lips, "Actually speaking of those boys, we should probably leave now if we want to actually get to lunch. Because if we wait until they get home, they won't let us out of their sight."

Kurt's stomach chose that moment to rumble, "Yeah, let's go, I'm starving."

Blaine giggled, "Maybe one day you will eat as much I do."

"Oh not likely, I unlike you, do not have a weird werewolf metabolism." Kurt poked him in the stomach, "Seriously, you should not have a stomach like that, with the amount of food you consume."

Blaine rubbed his stomach childishly, "We need to stop talking about food, I might need a snack before we leave." Blaine took a step towards the kitchen before Kurt reeled him back in.

"You are not having a snack, but we are leaving, so get your coat and let's go." Kurt started pushing Blaine to the front door.

"You know, I don't even really need a coat. I don't feel the cold at all."

"Yes, we all get it, you're a werewolf, you're all strong and powerful." Kurt muttered grinning behind Blaine's back.

"Was that sarcasm?" Blaine quickly turned pulling Kurt close and placing their foreheads together, "I don't appreciate you mocking me." Blaine pouted.

"Aw honey, I wouldn't mock you if you would hurry up and take me on our date already." Blaine didn't move just made his pout more pronounced, "What do you want?"

"A kiss?"

Kurt sighed, pretending it was a hardship, pressed his lips to Blaine's, before pulling back just as quickly, "You might get more of those if you actually take me to lunch." Blaine just grinned before calling out to anyone in the house that they were leaving, before dragging Kurt to his car.

"I know this great place, it's not too far from here, only about 20 minutes."

When they pulled up in front of the restaurant Blaine insisted on opening Kurt's door, he wouldn't admit it, but secretly Kurt loved it.

"After you, love" Blaine said jokingly opening the door to Seven Acres. They were quickly seated in a booth, Blaine sliding in after Kurt so they were seated on the same side. Blaine had noticed the waiter glance at Kurt more than once, on the walk to their table, and wasn't taking any chances.

"Well, tell me Blaine, what's good here?" Kurt asked, after quickly glancing through the menu.

Blaine's reply was cut off by the waiter, "Can I get you anything to drink?" He asked, staring straight at Kurt, who was completely oblivious and still looking through the menu.

"We'll have a diet coke and a regular coke, thanks." Blaine answered for both of them glaring at the waiter.

"Sir," the waiter asked, looking around Blaine at Kurt, "Are you sure I can't get you anything else? A glass of wine? Or perhaps a martini?"

"We're both seventeen, thanks," Blaine answered coldly. Kurt now seemed to be aware of the waiters' attentions. He scooted closer to Blaine and hid more thoroughly behind his menu. Blaine dropped a hand and squeezed his thigh mostly in comfort, to his credit it was only a little bit possessive.

The asshole of a waiter looked at Kurt for one second longer, then turned around in a huff.

"Thank god he's gone," Kurt muttered curling into Blaine's side, "Now, what's good to eat?"

Blaine's smile was tight as he kept an eye on the waiter getting their drinks, "It's all really good Kurt, I usually go with one of the burgers, but that's because it's the only thing that even gets close to filling me up."

Kurt tried to pull Blaine's attention back to him. "Hey, stop staring at him, or I'm going to be the jealous one," he joked.

Blaine immediately turned to Kurt, "It's not staring, it's glaring, and I just want that prick to leave us alone." Kurt could feel the growl reverberating in Blaine.

"Well stop it anyways, if we just don't pay any attention to him he can't ruin our date." Kurt gave him a small smile and pecked him on the lips quickly.

Blaine sighed when he saw the waiter approaching again, he placed their drinks in front of them, "Are you ready to order?" Blaine couldn't help the light growl when the waiter was once again ignoring his presence and was staring directly at Kurt.

"Honey are you ready?" Kurt asked, ignoring the waiter. The waiter's eyes narrowed at the pet name.

"Uh yeah, I'll just have the cheeseburger, with fries and salad, thanks." Blaine said snappishly.

"And I'll have the caesar salad, with chicken, please." Kurt said, wrapping his arm through Blaine's and resting a hand on his thigh to try and calm him down.

The waiter was staring at Blaine like he was insane, "Are you sure there's not anything more you want sir?" He asked Kurt one last time.

"No, I'm fine." Kurt stated, glaring at the waiter a little.

Once he left Blaine started to outright growl.

Kurt didn't really know what to do, Blaine was almost shaking he was so angry. What if he shifted? Shouldn't he have better control than this? He had been a werewolf for seventeen years, shouldn't he be practiced at this by now?

But of course, Blaine wasn't used to this. To having a mate, to the possessive, protective feeling that was lodged forever in the pit of his stomach. And he wasn't used to the anger and possessiveness that seemed to boil up from that pit, and overflow into his entire body when his boyfriend, his love, his mate, was being blatantly hit on, right in front of him.

Kurt thought that maybe he could reassure Blaine by acting like the waiters unwanted advances were no big deal.

"Oh my god, Blaine. Calm down." Kurt rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to run off with some badly dressed waiter with poor hygiene. I mean seriously, if I'm going to cheat on you I would have standards," Kurt joked.

But Blaine wasn't relaxing. He was still just shaking and Kurt was starting to get a little desperate.

"Blaine, honey, please," Kurt pleaded in a small voice, right in Blaine's ear, "You're scaring me."

Blaine stopped shaking at the word "scaring." His head turned sharply to Kurt, who had the beginnings of tears in his eyes. His lip was wobbling and he looked utterly terrified.

"Oh no! Baby, I'm so sorry. Don't worry, no, no, no. I would never hurt you! I couldn't! I couldn't! Shhhhh, shhh." Blaine wrapped Kurt up in his arms, arms coming around his back and reaching up to stroke his hair.

"Well thank god that worked," Kurt pulled away from Blaine and straightened up, smiling wryly. "And Rachel said I couldn't act."

Blaine was staring at his mate in shock, he snapped his mouth shut and swallowed. "Kurt! You can't do that to me! I was horrified that you thought I was going to snap and hurt you or something!" He didn't sound mad though, mostly just surprised, maybe even little impressed.

"Blaine, You were going to shift in a restaurant! What was I supposed to do? Do you really think you have to be that protective of me?"

"No," Blaine pouted adorably, looking down at the table.

Kurt ignored him, "I'm with you Blaine, I'm your mate. I will love you and no one else forever, you know nothing can change that."

"I know," Blaine grumbled, still not looking looking up from the table.

"Then why are you being so growly?" Kurt poked Blaine, trying him to smile, but he remained stony-faced and serious.

"I-I," Blaine struggled to come up with an excuse, but he couldn't lie to Kurt, of course he couldn't. "Kurt, you are so perfect, I really don't think you understand." Kurt started to shake his head, but Blaine placed a finger on his lips before he could say anything. "Can I finish? Please?" Blaine asked softly. Kurt nodded slowly, eyes zeroed in on Blaine's finger on his lip, he kissed it quickly before Blaine removed it and Blaine smiled.

"Kurt, I know you love me, I know that. I just- I don't think you see yourself very clearly. Did you even notice that asshole flirting with you before I started reacting?" Kurt shook his head silently. "See? You don't even see how many people want you. You don't pick up on your blindingly beautiful smile, or the adorable way your nose scrunches when you laugh, or how actually amazing your eyes are, they're entrancing, Kurt."

Kurt's cheeks started to get warm at this point.

"I know you pay attention to things like your hair and your clothes, but I don't think you really realize how- how magical the rest of you is," Kurt was full on blushing at this point, "or the sheer number of people that are just waiting in line, ready to knock me out of the way if you give them so much as a second glance. And I, I really don't want to have to learn what being alone is going to be like."

"You won't ever have to though, Blaine. That's my point. Nobody is ever going to take me from you."

"Good," Blaine said simply. Pressing a small kiss to Kurt's cheek and resting their foreheads together.

Blaine kept his arm around Kurt's waist for the rest of their lunch, glaring at the waiter if he ever got too close. Kurt felt like he should probably protest, hadn't they just talked about this. But he figured it was just kind of a wolf thing, and to be honest, he liked the protective feeling of Blaine's warmth around him. So he just snuggled into Blaine's side and continued eating happily.

Asshole Waiter placed a receipt on the table. He pushed it towards Kurt with a wink that Kurt felt to be rather creepy. Blaine ignored it, Kurt's disgusted shiver did more than enough to reassure him that he had nothing to worry about, and pulled out his wallet, "Don't even start Kurt, I asked you out today, so I'm paying," Blaine sing-songed without so much as looking up to see Kurt's expression. Kurt grinned, he loved how in sync they were.

"Fine, but next time I'll pay, I can't have you being the only gentleman in this relationship." Blaine chuckled, picking up the receipt to see how much the lunch came to. Kurt saw Blaine's eyes flash yellow before he heard the low timber growl emitting from Blaine's throat.

"No. Just- no. Does he not understand that you're mine?" Blaine's voice was rough with anger, Kurt glanced over his shoulder to see that the waiter had written his name and number along with "call me" on the receipt. Oh, shit. Blaine threw down the money for the meal before dragging Kurt out of the restaurant and pushing him up against his car.

"Blaine, what are you doing?" Kurt's voice was breathy. Blaine growled, sucking hard at Kurt's pulse point, "The whole restaurant can see us." He let out a groan when he felt Blaine bite into his neck, his whole body trembling from the ministrations.

"That's the point," He growled out, "Asshole Waiter thinks it's okay to flirt with you, to ask you out, right in front of me. He needs to see that you belong to me, and I belong to you." Blaine went right back to the mark on his neck, sucking harder.

"Oh god, Blaine." Kurt moaned. "I told you no hickeys," but he tilted his head to side to allow Blaine to access more of his neck.

Blaine bit the spot where his neck met his collarbone rather deliberately, "Don't care, can't have you going- going everywhere without people knowing you're taken, knowing that you are mine." Kurt's hands tangled in Blaine's hair, pushing him closer to his neck, because although he knew he would regret it later, Blaine's mouth on his neck was the most amazing feeling in the world right now.

Blaine pulled away to admire the mark he'd made, smiling self-satisfiedly, before leaning in and pulling Kurt into a mind-blowing kiss. It was teeth and tongue, and Kurt felt like he was being claimed by Blaine just through this kiss. Kurt couldn't help the noises and moans that were escaping his mouth, and they just seemed to urge Blaine on.

Kurt reached up and tugged at Blaine's hair turning his head for a slightly better angle and allowing the kiss to go that much deeper. Blaine shifted closer again bracketing Kurt with his arms so that Blaine was flush against him, not leaving him any room to move, just taking anything Kurt would give him. Kurt couldn't think, could barely breathe, it was too much and yet not enough.

Blaine's thigh shifted so that it was between Kurt's legs, he couldn't stop the moan that was wrenched out of him. Kurt was certain that if his phone hadn't gone off at that exact moment that he would have let Blaine do anything to him, even in public.

When he saw it was his dad calling he groaned, immediately remembering him saying not to do this exact thing. Blaine growled and nipped at his neck before pulling away and allowing Kurt to answer his phone.

"Hey dad, what's up?" Kurt tried to focus on the phone call but Blaine was crowding him against the door still, cuddling him.

"Hey bud, You gonna be home for dinner tonight?"

"Uhh, well I was actually going to have dinner with the pack tonight," Kurt felt bad, he very rarely missed any family dinners.

"Invite him, Carole and Finn for dinner." Blaine muttered into Kurt's neck, where he was nuzzling him.

"Blaine said that you, Carole and Finn are more than welcome to come have dinner at their place, if you want?"

"That's probably a good idea, I would really like to meet his parents."

"Okay, sounds perfect dad, I'll text you his address and what time to be there, okay?"

"Sounds great bud, talk to you soon."

As soon as he hung up his phone Blaine kissed him again, this time it was slow and sweet. When he pulled away both boys had a sappy smile covering their faces. "Tell him to get to mine about 6, and you know the address right?"

Kurt nodded, quickly shooting off a text to his dad. "So, are we heading home?"

"Mmmm, I like hearing you call it 'home.' And yes, I have dessert there for us, as long as our friends don't decide to crash our date." Blaine kissed him one last time before opening the car door for him. Blaine quickly got into the driver's seat and left the parking lot and Asshole Waiter behind.

For Blaine the ride back home was thrumming with energy, his body was still full of a happy buzz from kissing his perfect mate, he sang along to the radio, caught up in his on upbeat thoughts.

For Kurt the ride home was spent deep in thought. Specifically, thoughts about the kiss, and Kurt thought that was a rather tame word when compared with what had just happened, they had just shared. He wasn't necessarily unhappy about it, he hadn't felt uncomfortable, hadn't wanted Blaine stop, he didn't feel like any boundaries had been crossed at all.

But that was the thing that bothered him. His boyfriend of less than a week had pushed him up against a car and tried to find the back of his throat, with his tongue, he left a hickey for god's sake. And he had deliberately done it in front of a restaurant full of people. Shouldn't that bother Kurt? Shouldn't he be mad at Blaine for crossing some sort of unspoken boundary?

But he wasn't. He really wasn't.

"Kurt! Kurt!"

"What? Oh sorry," Kurt looked around to see that they were home, parked in the garage.

"Kurt, baby, is something wrong? You look like you've got a lot on your mind," Blaine asked gently.

"Nothing, I- nothing," Kurt decided just to keep his worries to himself.

Blaine sighed, "Kurt, please tell me? You were quiet the whole way home. Was it the kissing? Did I go too far?" Blaine sounded nervous now.

"No- I. Yes? Maybe? No. No, you didn't," Kurt's voice was firm as he finished but Blaine wasn't convinced.

"Baby, you can tell me. I know I was a little.. dominating back there, but I- instincts just kicked in. I know that's no excuse, I mean I should have-"

"No, Blaine. No. You shouldn't have done anything differently. You didn't do anything wrong. I'm just- I'm... confused, I guess. Not by anything you did. It's what I did that is kind of freaking me out."

"What you did?" Blaine didn't get it.

"Well, it's more what I didn't do," Kurt sighed and rubbed his eyes, "It's like I-I set these boundaries, because I think I know what I'm comfortable with, and then as soon as you get within 2 feet of me all those boundaries just go straight out the window. Like today, I mean technically we didn't go any further than we already have, but it still felt like I shouldn't have been comfortable. And then I work myself into a panic because I'm wondering what's happened to make me change, or if I was always like this."

Blaine gripped his arm, turning Kurt towards him, "Hey, calm down," Kurt eyes were watery, "Now tell me what's going on, seriously, if we need to slow down then we will do that. If I ever go too far, just push me away, or hit me or something." Kurt laughed lightly.

"Not that me hitting you would hurt you at all." Kurt gave a small roll of his eyes and Blaine shrugged, smiling. "I don't know, it's probably a lot of things, I think- a lot of it is just.. I'm so used to being scared, all the time, Blaine. People look at me and they assume I'm gay. They're right, of course, and I'm not ashamed of it, but.. that just means that wherever I go, whether that be the mall, the movies, or even school, I get picked on for my sexuality. Just, to flaunt it so openly today just made me nervous." Blaine's face had turned serious, "You have to realise that I'm not used to my sexuality being accepted anywhere but at home and in Glee, I'm not used to not getting pushed around for it. If you ever kissed me like that in my town," Kurt shuddered, "let's just say it wouldn't have gone over very well."

Blaine growled, "I thought you said the stuff at school wasn't that bad?"

Kurt quickly shook his head, "It's not that bad, I swear Blaine, it's just a bit of an open wound." Kurt himself wasn't really sure if it was a lie or not. Regardless, he was quickly pulled into a comforting hug by his mate.

"Can I ask you to seriously consider coming to Dalton? Not just for your safety, but because it's going to be so difficult for us to be apart." Blaine cupped Kurt's face, "If you think spending just the night separate was difficult imagine entire days."

Kurt nuzzled into Blaine's hand, "I know, but I can't just bail on my friends, you know that. They're my family, just like the pack." Kurt saw the frown on Blaine's face, "They were the first people to accept me as I am, Blaine, and I'm not ready to leave them. I can't leave them, just like I can't leave you, or Sebastian, or Lizzie, or anyone in the pack. And I can't leave my family. Because if I go to Dalton I won't be able to live at home, it's too far. I would have to leave my dad, Blaine, and you can't ask me to do that." Blaine sighed, he moved forward and placed his lips against Kurt's in a gentle kiss.

"I know, I just want you to be safe, and happy, and I guess you wouldn't be happy at Dalton."

"I'd be happy because I would be with you Blaine, but I... I know it's selfish but I want both. I want to sing in Glee club and then come here and play concert with Lizzie. I want to talk about Alexander McQueen with Mercedes at lunch and then come here and judge the girls' fashion shows. I want to tutor Finn in English and then come back here and have an actual intelligent literary discussion with Jace. I want, no, I need to be able to kiss you every day, but I also need to be able to hug my dad when I get home from school. I just... I think I can do both Blaine, just let me try." Blaine kissed him again pulling him into a hug.

"Okay, okay, I will leave it for now," Blaine kissed the mark he had left on Kurt's neck, "But I'm going to be at your house every afternoon, because the 12 hours we spent apart last night and today were too long for me."

Kurt tilted his head to the side allowing Blaine to continue kissing his neck, the mark really couldn't really get any worse at this point. "You think that I'm going to complain? I would be offended if you weren't at my house every afternoon. But be realistic, you have Warbler's some afternoons, and I have Glee, and you have to spend time with the pack. So we'll try our best." Blaine was already shaking his head against Kurt's neck.

"I will find a way to be with you every day Kurt, I don't think you understand how much I need you, how much my wolf and I need you. As far as we're concerned, you're everything."

Kurt couldn't take his eyes off of Blaine earnest ones, "Okay, we really need to work on not having a serious conversation every time we're together." Blaine laughed outright at that, and got out of the car. Kurt followed and started toward the exit, but before he could make it there, Blaine pulled him back and kissed him again, Kurt quickly opened his mouth to encourage Blaine, and he heard Blaine growl.

"If we start that here, we'll never leave the garage."

Kurt giggled, "You say that like it's not an excellent plan." Blaine pulled away and pushed Kurt towards the exit, smacking his ass to make him walk faster. Blaine turned to grab his wallet and keys before going to follow Kurt.

Blaine's heart stopped when he heard Kurt let out a high pitched, blood-curdling scream and he came rushing out of the garage, growling viciously and crouching in front of Kurt defensively.

He stopped mid-growl, however, when he saw that Kurt's attackers were now rolling around on the Anderson's driveway, clutching their sides and laughing uncontrollably.

"Oh my-" Nick started, but he was laughing so hard that he couldn't form the words. Jeff was trying to high-five him from where he lay adjacent to him on the ground but they kept missing, which only made them giggle harder.

Sebastian, David, and Wes were all also lying in heaps down by Kurt and Blaine's feet.

"I- You're," David tried. Wes finished for him, "you're faces. You're growl Blainers."

"Oh, fuck you guys," Blaine said, aiming a kick at Nick's arm.

Jeff shifted in front of his mate instinctively to take the blow, still laughing, but wincing when Blaine's foot connected with his shoulder. He rubbed his shoulder and placed a hand on Nick's chest to calm him down pre-emptively, before his anger could cause him to spontaneously erupt into a giant wolf.

Kurt remained silent, but gave them all his best bitch glare. That sobered them up quickly enough.

Blaine huffed, "What ever happened to respecting your Alpha and Beta? Huh? We are your leaders."

Sebastian chuckled as David hauled him up from the ground. "It's your own fault, boss. We waited outside for you guys, like the respectful little pups we are, but then you guys spent so long sucking each other's faces off that we couldn't not set something up."

"How did I not hear you guys," Blaine muttered to himself.

"You can probably stop putting us through all those stealth crash courses now, Blaine! I think we are getting pretty good!" Jeff supplied enthusiastically.

This renewed everyone's giggles and half the Heirs collapsed back onto the cement. Blaine rolled his eyes, looked at Kurt, and nodded toward the front door. Kurt sent one last glare at the boys before reaching for Blaine's hand and walking with him towards the house.

Kurt grinned mischievously when they reached the door and glanced back at the boys, who were starting to make their way into the house. He opened the door, shoved Blaine inside, and shouted, "I hope you boys have fun out here! You'll probably never want to come back inside!" Then he slammed the door and switched the lock closed.

Blaine grinned at his mate and held a finger to his lips, focusing his ears on the boys outside.

"Wait, what? What did he- fuck, he locked us out didn't he?"

Blaine roared with laughter and Kurt grinned triumphantly.

"How did I end up with such a clever mate, hmm? What did I do to deserve you?" Blaine started backing Kurt up into the locked door.

"I don't know," Kurt shrugged, "but it must have been something pretty amazing if you got me," Kurt grinned. He beat Blaine to the kiss, threading a hand through his curls and pulling Blaine's lips up to his.

"Hey!" There was banging on the door behind Kurt, "Stop sucking each other's dicks and open the damn door!"

Kurt giggled and bit his lip, he had slid down the door a little during the kiss so he was now looking up at Blaine.

"Go away, Seb." Blaine said normally, knowing he didn't have to raise his voice for the boys outside to hear. He hadn't taken his eyes off Kurt's lips and soon he had reconnected his to Kurt's. This is kiss was slow, but smoldering. It wasn't as intense as most of their others, but it full of feeling and them all the same.

The banging on the door continued at the same time three ewwwwwwwww's were injected into the silence behind Blaine.

"Oh my god, really." Blaine rested his chin over Kurt's shoulder and reached to unlock the door.

Blaine gave Kurt one last short kiss on the cheek before they separated.

Blaine begrudgingly let his coven in the house while Kurt started to ooh and aww at Amy's, Jessica's, and Brenna's outfit choices.

It looked like their date was over.

Kurt and Blaine whiled away the rest of their afternoon. They judged the girls' fashion show with help from Lizzie- Brenna ended up winning. Then they watched Iron Man with the Heirs, Jace, and, after a lot of begging and a rather flimsy promise to never read the girls' diaries or dye anyone's hair or attempt to lock Lizzie in her closet or do anything bad ever ever ever again, the twins.

After the movie, Kurt finally met the rest of Elder coven.

David's mom was manning the stove when Blaine and him walked into the kitchen. The mouthwatering scent of real Thai food hit him as he walked in and he decided that Blaine hadn't been exaggerating one bit when he had went on and on about Mrs. Montgomery's cooking abilities.

Not much about this coven surprised him. It was a lot of standard parent stuff. Wes' mother looked almost militarily strict, Jeff's parents were both as blond as he and the twins were, David's father had a big booming laugh to match his big booming frame. Nick's parents were pretty quiet, they kept to themselves much like Jeff and Nick did a lot of the time. But they were all very welcoming and friendly.

At 6:10 Blaine cocked his head to the side and then motioned Kurt out of the kitchen and towards the front door. "Your family just got here. Wanna meet them outside?"

"Sure!" Kurt smiled and took Blaine's hand.

They walked hand-in-hand out the front door, and sure enough Burt, Carole, and Finn were getting out of the car.

Carole was carrying a platter with, ooh, Kurt smelled blueberry pie.

"Hey guys!" Kurt waved at his father. Finn was looking around at the mansion in awe, unashamedly gawking. Carole was also admiring the house, but she looked up at Kurt's greeting.

"Carole! That pie smells delicious!" Blaine said politely, he took the pie from Carole's hands and started to lead the way inside.

"It's a nice place your parents got here, kid," Burt commented to Blaine.

"Nice?! Dude! Is your dad like Bill Gates or something?" Finn looked to Blaine. Carole quickly pulled him aside to warn him about asking rude questions before Kurt could respond.

Blaine rubbed the back of his neck nervously, if he was honest, Burt still intimidated him, even on his own territory. "Umm thank you. We wanted a place where the entire pack could pretty much live so the size was pretty necessary," Blaine half-laughed nervously. Blaine was so flustered that he almost forgot his manners, but he quickly took the pie from Carole's hands, promising to bring it to the kitchen. He walked ahead of them into the house, almost tripping on the door frame in his nervousness, but at least his impeccable werewolf reflexes saved him from letting the pie splat all over the oak floors. Kurt couldn't keep the grin off his face, it was so funny seeing his usually calm and collected boyfriend nervous.

They followed Blaine through the door, everyone except for Finn much more gracefully, Once they entered the house, the general buzzing air of busy that was always present in the pack's home immediately engulfed Hummel-Hudson's. They were swarmed by the youngest coven, the twins already trying to climb on Finn, "He's huge Teddy! Do you think we'll be able to reach the roof from his shoulders?" Finn just looked mildly terrified.

"I think so Alex, here I'll help you up to his shoulders." FInn sent a distressed look at Kurt.

"Teddy, Alex, off the giant." Kurt punctuated the statement with a glare, that had both boys off of Finn, and standing demurely to the side. "So they're Teddy and Alex, don't turn your back on them or they will be cooking up some kind of prank to embarrass you." Kurt paused and turned to Finn, "This is the only time I'm going to warn you, if you get into trouble with them I am not helping." Finn looked properly scared, and Kurt figured his job was done here. "I'll just introduce you to people as we see them, but most I have only met today, and the others last night."

Lizzie had already captured Burt's attention. He had her balanced on his hip and she was talking his ear off about "sugar, spice, and everything nice."

Kurt didn't think he had ever seen his dad coo over something, but as he had seen on many occasions, Lizzie always seemed to be able to crack even the toughest nuts. She really was an amazing little girl.

Blaine came back from the kitchen, bringing most of the adults with him. He walked over to Kurt while the adults swarmed Carole and Burt, Lizzie now refusing to leave his side.

Seb and Jace came down the stairs at this point, Sebastian went to go find the rest of the Heirs, somewhere in the depths of the house, while Jace was waved over by the twins. Huh, there's a friendship Kurt never thought would work. But Kurt watched all three little boys grin as they left to go find a computer and a measuring tape to find out if Finn broke the record for the tallest person ever.

Kurt leaned into Blaine. "So, on a scale of one to ten, how likely do you think it is that we all survive this evening without any permanent damage."

"That would depend on what you mean by permanent damage," Blaine grinned back at Kurt, wrapping his arm around him. "Physically, I'd say there's about a 50/50 chance. Psychologically, though, no chance."

Kurt smiled as he looked around at his family, old and new, mixing seamlessly together.

"I like those odds."

Dinner was crazy, when Kurt could, he watched his dad be adorable with Lizzie, who had insisted on sitting in between Kurt and Burt, and not with her coven, who were all sitting down the other end of the table.

However, he was continually pulled into the heir coven's conversation regarding Star Wars, which Kurt didn't want to admit he hadn't actually seen, in fear they'd make him watch it.

Half the dinner passed with the loud chatter of too many people in one room all trying to talk at once. Kurt spent a lot of dinner just observing the crowd of people around him in astonishment. It was only once Kurt heard the words 'treaty' and 'convention' mentioned in too many conversations for it to be insignificant that he finally spoke up to get Blaine's attention.

"What does everyone keep talking about?" Kurt interrupted the group of heirs and Finn that were currently arguing about which Star Wars character was the best. Although Kurt hadn't seen it, he was pretty sure that Finn's argument that Chewbacca was the best due to his height, was fairly flawed

"Huh?" Blaine asked tuning out his friends.

"The adults keep talking about some convention thing?" Blaine thought Kurt looked adorable when confused, and shook his head trying to keep his thoughts on track.

"Oh, right, well every year, there's a meeting of sorts, where the Alphas and their Betas and maybe some others, depending on the size of the pack, meet and discuss the terms in the Treaty of the Blood Moon." Blaine explained quickly before diving straight back into the heir's conversation, as if he had never left.

"Blaine," Kurt said warningly, Blaine turned around, but he looked rather sad to be leaving a conversation in which he was finally convincing someone (Finn) that Yoda was actually so wise and powerful because of his height. Kurt persisted though, Blaine could talk about that dumb movie later, "What is the Treaty of the Blood Moon?"

"It's our rules, how we function in society, what we can and can't do." Blaine explained, Kurt still looked a little confused, "I could get a copy of it? So you can read over it."

"I would like that, but I understand the concept of a treaty. I want to know why it's called the Treaty of the Blood Moon. And what would the conventions achieve?" Kurt inquired. Instead of answering Blaine called down the table to his dad.

"Hey, Dad! What's the story behind The Treaty of the Blood Moon, again?" Blaine called out, ignoring how everyone's eyes turned to him. "What? Kurt wants to know, and I don't really know how to explain it."

Mr. Anderson rolled his eyes, "You know how to explain it, you're just being lazy. Do you think you could stop obsessing over Yoda's lack of height for one second and actually care about the single-most important event in all of werewolf history?" Blaine shrugged guiltily but still turned back to his friends. Kurt pinched him for that.

Mr. Anderson sighed, he had pretty much resigned himself to the fact that he would be the one telling this story as soon as he had heard Kurt asking Blaine about it. For all that Blaine was a great teacher and leader, he never could really grasp the importance of learning the history of their kind. He could at least take comfort in knowing that Kurt would have that kind of knowledge to assist Blaine in leading the Pack when their time came.

"The Treaty is named after the war that made it necessary: The Blood Moon War, the bloodiest, most brutalized war our kind has ever had. It almost exterminated our entire population, it was so decimating. It was every pack for themselves, no alliances lasted longer than a couple days. In some places, it was even every wolf for his or herself, packs started to crumble under the pressure, long-time, almost genetic loyalties were broken by the bloodshed, the utter chaos."

Kurt felt like there should have been some sort of weird, silent tension in the room, but no one except for Kurt and Burt were even listening to Mr. Anderson. The wolves all seemed relaxed, like they knew this story backwards and forwards, which Kurt figured they all (even Blaine) did.

"What started the war," Kurt asked, "I mean, everyone had to be fighting over something right?"

Mr. Anderson took a couple seconds to consider something before he answered, "The whole war was about possession. One thing you'll learn very quickly, Kurt, is that werewolves are very possessive, incredibly protective, of things they consider their own. It's really out biggest driving trait, to protect what is ours. That's why small disagreements about territory, soon turned into full-out blood baths.

"Eventually, the government had to step in. They helped packs come to agreements about territory lines with The Treaty. Then they came up with the Convention as a way to ensure that disagreements are settled on a regular basis."

"We use the Convention to discuss a lot of different things, really. Making sure no land has been encroached on, or we decide where new territory lines are. If a pack member wants to move state for college, they can choose to change packs, or ask permission to live in another pack's territory. It's really just a lot of formalities, if mate's have been found, but are from a different pack, negotiating which pack gets them. Just a lot of paperwork Kurt, and it's not really all that interesting, I think the past two years Blaine has fallen asleep during the talks."

"It's awful, Kurt. They just read these stupid legal documents, and no one is even paying attention. Like, why are they reading it in the first place then?" Blaine finally gave the conversation his full attention.

Mrs. Anderson spoke up at this, "No, Blaine. Other people are paying attention, you just wouldn't notice because you are too busy texting," she rolled her eyes at her son.

"Well, it's boring!" Blaine whined. "But at least I'll have Kurt to keep me company this time," He turned to Kurt with an excited smile on his face. Then whispered in his ear, "We can play footsie under the table. That will help keep me awake." Kurt rolled his eyes at his ridiculous boyfriend before the first thing Blaine had said hit him.

"Wait, what? I'm going to?" Kurt asked, surprised.

"Well, yeah," Blaine shrugged, "Every pack's Alphas and Betas are invited, expected to come, really. Or else I definitely wouldn't go."

"'Cept I'm not allowed to go, yet," Lizzie announced. "Daddy says I'm too littles."

"Well little Lizzie, think about it like this, if you had to go, that would be less time watching the Powerpuff Girls." Burt said tickling her belly, she let out a high pitched giggle.

Slowly, everyone fell back into normal, less history lesson-like conversations.

Jace wandered over to Kurt and tugged on his arm. Kurt smiled, Jace was really starting to grow on him, he found his quirky shyness incredibly endearing. "Hey little man, what are you up to?" Kurt asked moving his chair so that Jace could sit on the chair Lizzie had vacated for Burt's lap.

"Nothing, the twins were annoying me, so I thought I would come and talk to you." Jace said quietly, not even making eye contact with Kurt.

"Those twins could annoy even the most patient of people." Kurt said nudging Jace to get him to look at him, "Now, the all important question, where are you up to in Chamber of Secrets?"

Jace's face lit up with a grin, "I'm near the end, I've been reading it non-stop."

"Really? We'll have to start watching the movies once you finish the book. I could come over next weekend and we could watch Philosopher's Stone and Chamber of Secrets, how does that sound?"

Jace nodded ecstatically, "Hey, you better not be planning a whole weekend without me." Blaine interjected, poking Kurt in the side.

"I'm sure I will have 4 hours free of you to watch a couple of movies with Jace." Kurt said, cuffing Blaine around the back of his neck.

"Oww, you know what Jace, you can keep him. He's no good." Jace blushed and looked at his hands when Blaine said that.

"Well fine, I find you particularly grating." Kurt pouted, "I prefer Jace to you any day." Kurt said wrapping an arm around Jace's shoulder.

Blaine grinned and kissed him on the cheek whispering, "There's no point in lying, I'm perfect, you've said so in the past." Kurt released Jace and kicked Blaine in the shins.

"You suck." During their banter Jace had left and gone and sat with the twins again, blush colouring his entire face.

"I think someone has a crush on you bud." Burt said leaning across the chair.

"What? Blaine? Of course he has a crush on me, he's stuck with me for life."

Burt chuckled, "I meant Jace."

Kurt glanced over to see the boy playing with his food and not engaging in any of the conversations around him. "Aww, really? He's so cute."

Sebastian caught what they were talking about and looked up from where he was sitting across from Blaine. "No way," He argued, "Jace isn't gay! I would be able to tell or something, wouldn't I?" Sebastian asked incredulously.

Burt chuckled, "A crush at that age really doesn't depend on gender, son. It's more of a hero-worship thing. Kurt here had a crush of Kristin Chenoweth from his ninth birthday until... Well I don't think that one ever really went away." Burt grinned triumphantly over at Kurt as Kurt glared back at him, pleased at having at least gotten one embarrassing story in.

Sebastian grinned- okay no, it was a smirk, it's always a smirk- over at Blaine, "Looks like my lil bro is giving you some competition, Blaine. No one can resist a Smythe."

He quickly turned around at the look Blaine gave him.

Kurt rolled his eyes some more when Blaine growled, "Really Blaine? He's 10 years old." Blaine still insisted on putting his arm around Kurt's back and kissing the mark on his neck, as if to remind him that he was still Blaine's. Kurt just rolled his eyes, and pushed him off, "God, you really are protective, I better make sure none of my friends hug me, you might wolf out on them."

"Don't even joke." Was all Blaine muttered, going back to his food. Soon after everyone was done with their meals, Burt and Carole choosing to stay in the dining room with the adults, whilst the Heir Coven took over the entertainment room, whilst the Descendants went to bed.

As soon as all the boys filed into the room they spread out onto different couches, Blaine taking a single seater as well as Finn.

"Hey guys, as much as Jeff and I would love to hang around with you guys, we're going to go to our room." Nick said quickly tugging Jeff towards their room upstairs. Jeff started trailing after him with a goofy smile, but he didn't get very far because of the sudden dead weight of Sebastian, who had jumped on him.

Nick gave a downright nasty growl. This one didn't seem like the playful, harmless growls Blaine had just given at dinner. It was actually kind of scary.

Sebastian didn't really seem all that concerned, however. "Oh calm down wolf-boy," Seb stated still clinging to Jeff, "You guys haven't hung out with us in ages, stay and watch a movie." Seb pouted at Nick.

That didn't seem to calm the other boy down, "Get the fuck off my mate, Sebastian."

Seb's eyes widened in surprise and he jumped back, but that didn't stop Nick's growling.

"What's up with you Nick? You're never like this." David piped up, trying to get his attention, to calm the other boy down, but it seemed to have the opposite effect.

Jeff quickly jumped in front of Nick trying to get him to stop, but it was too late, he was already completely wolfed out, clothes ripped and falling to all fours.

Blaine was on his feet, pushing Kurt to the front of the room, away from where the wolf was, not that it would be dangerous, but Nick seemed a little out of control at the moment. "What's going on, Jeff?" Blaine growled, taking on his Alpha position in the coven seamlessly. Wes and David flanked him, with Sebastian standing behind them and on Blaine's right side.

"Some guy hit on me a couple of days back, and he's been really territorial since." Jeff answered quickly, still standing between Nick and Seb, trying to calm him mate down.

"Jeff. You know you need to tell us these things. Nick still really sucks at controlling his emotions," Blaine scolded.

"He's been doing a lot better..." Jeff looked sullenly at the floor.

Nick tried to dodge past Jeff to get to Sebastian, but suddenly Blaine was tugging off his shirt and shifting as well, Kurt let out a gasp watching his mate transform, he thought he would be weirded out the first time he saw his boyfriend turn into a huge, hairy animal. But Blaine was... Blaine was still Blaine in wolf form. His dark, curly fur matched his hair exactly. His eyes were the same molten hazel, but they were much larger when Blaine was a wolf. Kurt couldn't look away when they were magnified like that, they were just so intense. Just the way he held himself, too, as a leader, someone not to be challenged, but someone who you could talk to, screamed Blaine.

As soon as Blaine was in wolf form he had Nick's attention.

Sebastian took the opportunity to move away from the wolves, and stand near Kurt, "What's going on?" Kurt whispered to Seb.

"It's difficult to explain, in wolf form we can't really be reasoned with as though we were human. Wolves use a different set of rules that we can't really understand as humans. We're still ourselves, we don't want to hunt or kill people inexplicably, but we work on baser instincts." Sebastian paused when Nick glanced his way, "Like right now, Nick saw me on his mate, and thought I was trying to steal him, so he's just really angry, and wants to let me know that Jeff's off limits." Sebastian didn't continue because suddenly Blaine was growling loudly and Nick seemed to cower and start to shift back. "Also if you're not okay with nudity, I would turn away now." Kurt squeaked and turned towards the wall.

Kurt heard the door to the entertainment room shut and turned around to see that Blaine, Nick and Jeff had all left. Wes led him to the couch Blaine had been sitting on before all hell broke loose, "He'll just be a minute, he needs to reprimand Nick for what he just did, and get some more clothes." Kurt blushed at the latter point, but smiled reassuringly at Wes.

He knew that they were all waiting for him to freak out or have some kind of break down, but he was okay, really.

"Dude, that was awesome!" Finn finally spoke up from where he was sitting, reminding everyone of his presence. "I mean minus the moment where I thought he was going to kill everyone, but the turning into a wolf thing was fucking awesome!" Kurt rolled his eyes, of course Finn would see that and just think it was the best thing ever.

The boys all laughed and relaxed a little, seeing that their very-human guest at least wasn't too traumatized by what he had just witnessed. Blaine took that moment to return to the room in sweatpants and a t-shirt, "Obviously they won't be joining us tonight, Finn do you want to pick a movie?" Blaine calmly pulled Kurt up and sat down, before tugging Kurt into his lap.

"Is everyone cool with Captain America?" Finn asked, when he got murmurs of agreement he put it in the DVD player and all the boys settled in to watch the movie.

Kurt tried to pay attention to the movie, but Blaine wouldn't stop touching him, if it wasn't a light touch to the thigh it was a finger stroking his arm. It got to the point when Kurt just turned and looked at him, trying to work out what he was doing. As soon as he turned, Blaine's mouth was on his, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth, massaging it with his tongue.

"Oh dude, gross, I can't even see you, but I can hear you." David groaned from behind them, which caused Kurt to giggle and Blaine to growl. "If you want to make out with your mate you can take him to your bedroom, I came here to watch a movie, not softcore porn." Kurt groaned in embarrassment at that and laid his head on Blaine shoulder, nuzzling his neck.

Kurt must've fallen asleep some time during the movie because the next thing he remembered were Blaine's large, calloused hands gently nudging at him, "Hey babe, you've gotta wake up, your parents are leaving now." Kurt sighed, snuggling further into Blaine and not wanting to get up.

"Mmmm, I don't wanna." Kurt mumbled into his neck.

"I don't think they care, come on, up! Then we can go sleep in my awesome bed." Blaine tried bribing him.

Kurt finally pulled himself away, "Fine, but you are carrying me back up stairs." Blaine chuckled, placing a hand on his back to lead him towards the front door. When Kurt got to the front door he practically collapsed into his dad's hug.

"I'll be seeing you tomorrow then?" Burt said a bit awkwardly, taking in his son's sleepy state. He still wasn't completely comfortable of his seventeen-year-old son sharing a bed with his new boyfriend, but he wasn't about to object.

"Yeah, I'll be home around lunchtime," Blaine frowned, but didn't say anything, "Maybe, I'll call you when I wake up."

Burt nodded and stepped away, allowing Carole and Finn to say their good night's. "I'll walk you guys to your car." Kurt said stepping forward to follow them, when he felt a hand placed on his shoulder.

He looked up to see Mrs. Anderson smiling. "We'll do that sweetie, why don't you go up to bed? You look like you're going to drop where you're standing." Kurt rubbed his eyes, but agreed, waving at his family in goodbye.

"Alright sir, you promised me that you'd carry me." Kurt said jokingly to Blaine, who quickly swept him of his feet, literally. "Woah, okay I was kind of kidding," He snuggled into Blaine's arms, "This is nice though." Kurt hummed in contentment until Blaine placed him on the bed and started taking his shoes off. "Nooo, you promised sleep."

"Yes, you can sleep, but first we need to get you into some comfortable clothes. I know sleeping in skinny jeans can't be good for your circulation, babe." Kurt grumbled in agreement, standing and unbuttoning his shirt, Blaine made a noise in the back of his throat, eyes glued to the small amount of chest that Kurt was now showing.

He pulled his shirt off and reached for his jeans when Blaine's hand stopped him. "I don't think I can promise not to jump you if you take off those pants, so here's a shirt and some pj pants, why don't you go into the bathroom and finish getting changed?" Kurt blushed when he realised what he was about to do, quickly taking the clothes and going into Blaine's ensuite. He quickly changed into the soft flannel pants and t-shirt, coming back out to see Blaine bare chested, pulling a shirt over his head.

He gasped slightly, but didn't take his eyes off of Blaine, he couldn't when his mate looked so beautiful and perfect. He moved forward intent on feeling if those abs were real when Blaine once again stopped him, "You have no self-control when you're tired, do you?" Blaine asked with a small smile, tugging his shirt on.

"I guess not?" Kurt shook his head, climbing into Blaine's bed, snuggling underneath the blankets until he felt Blaine join him and curl himself around Kurt. "This is the best though, all beds should come with a Blaine-shaped cuddle pillow."

Blaine smiled, his mate was adorable, "Go to sleep Kurt." Kurt snuggled further into his pillow and promptly did just that.


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: **A teensy tiny warning for teensy tiny dub-con. And then a giant warning for whiplash between angst and fluff. We would also like to dedicate this chapter to Star Future for her incredible review. I've been having a rough time lately and her review just really made me feel much much better. We both really appreciated it. And seriously guys, thank ALL of you for your reviews. They seriously make my day better when it needs a little brightening! We appreciate every single one of them. Okay I release you from my sap. Aaaaaaaaaaaand READ.

**Disclaimer: **As per usual we own nothing.

* * *

Kurt was hiding. He was shaking, sweating, almost in tears standing in an acrid smelling stall in one of the least-used boy's bathrooms at McKinley. He didn't know what he could do. The Glee kids were all gone, none of the teachers even cared, and he was pretty much frozen with fear. So he just hid there, waiting.

He heard a chuckle, "You really think you can hide from me, Kurt?" He covered his mouth with his hand. If he was just quiet enough maybe his tormentor would get bored. But of course that wouldn't work. They would never, never get tired of torturing him.

"Here little kitty, come on out of where you're hiding. I swear I won't hurt you.. much." Tears were streaming down Kurt's face now, but he kept quiet hoping to survive this ordeal.

He heard the footsteps coming closer to his stall and curled himself further into the corner. All sound stopped as the man stopped in front of the stall Kurt pulled his legs closer, hoping that if he made himself small enough he would eventually disappear. The footsteps turned as if to walk away, but suddenly the door to the stall was kicked open. There stood Karofsky, in his grizzly rage, Kurt let out a tiny whimper before scrambling to stand up, it was only now that he took in the fact that he had essentially backed himself into a corner.

He opened his mouth and screamed, high pitched and as loud as he could, but Karofsky quickly covered his mouth with his meaty paw of a hand. Kurt was gagging at the smell of his breath as he leaned over him, pushing Kurt further into the wall, "Now, no need for that little fairy, wouldn't want anyone knowing where you were." Kurt couldn't breathe. He couldn't help the muffled cry he made when his eyes landed on the knife Karofsky pulled out of nowhere. He held it up to Kurt's face, somehow smiling and glaring at the same time. "Now lets see what we can do to that faggy face of yours."

Kurt could hear his name being called out, so he screamed again, hoping that whoever it was would get there in time to save him. Kurt couldn't stop shaking at this point, couldn't stop making noises so desperate that they didn't even sound human. Karofsky inched the knife closer to his face.

Just as Karofsky made the first cut, right below his left eye, Kurt woke up.

"Kurt, baby, it's okay. Shhhh, I've got you." Kurt didn't hear the soothing words, the only thing he could focus on were the hands on his face. Someone was in his personal space, with one hand touching exactly where Karofsky's had been braced, holding his face steady as he cut into him.

Kurt jumped out of the bed and nearly ran out of the room before he remembered where he was. Before he realized that the hand had been cradling his head, not forcing it into place, that the closeness of the other body had actually been comforting, not threatening.

Blaine got out of bed slowly, trying not to startle him, "It was just a nightmare Kurt, I've been trying to wake you up for 5 minutes. I could feel the panic coming off you in waves." Kurt took a couple of deep breaths and then fell into Blaine's arms, taking all the comfort Blaine could offer.

Kurt felt the sob rise up his throat and he couldn't contain it in time, as soon as Blaine heard the noise he moved Kurt to the bed, laid them down and pulled Kurt into his chest. He whispered non-stop sweet-nothings into his hair while he stroked a hand up and down the back of his mate's neck.

Kurt's sobs seemed to go on for years to Blaine, he started to feel actual physical pain at the sight of Kurt in so much distress, and he didn't even know what it was about.

Eventually, though, Kurt calmed down, and his body stopped shaking. He half-heartedly wiped his face of tears by nuzzling into Blaine's already damp shirt. "I'm sorry," Kurt mumbled, without removing his face from Blaine's chest, "It-it. I thought it was real. It just felt so real." I thought I was going to die, I thought he was going to cut me to pieces, Kurt almost confessed. But it was Kurt, so of course, he didn't.

"It's not your fault Kurt, do you wanna talk about it?" Blaine continued stroking Kurt's hair methodically. The action was as much to keep himself calm as Kurt.

"No," Kurt mumbled some more, "Just wanna sleep."

Kurt could feel Blaine nodding against his head, "Okay, go to sleep then, it's only 4am, still got plenty of time to sleep." Kurt turned his head and nuzzled into Blaine's chest pressing a kiss over his heart. He seemed much less shaken now that he was in safe in Blaine's arms.

"Love you."

"Love you too, babe." Blaine couldn't sleep after that. Not without knowing what had caused Kurt to panic so much, clearly there was something he wasn't telling Blaine. It wasn't a normal nightmare, Blaine had woken Lizzie out of several nightmares when she was younger, and she had never had that amount of panic and and utter _terror_rolling off her like Kurt did. There was no way that that was a normal nightmare.

Blaine stayed awake, stroking Kurt's hair and back. He alternated staring blankly at the ceiling and panicking with gazing at Kurt's sleeping form by way of reassuring himself that his mate was safe in his arms. He stayed that way until the sun rose enough for light to flood his room and he could feel Kurt start to become conscious.

Blaine spent all of Sunday morning trying to convince Kurt that he could stay the night again, and just get up earlier to go to school in the morning. This idea was quickly vetoed, as Kurt didn't have any fresh clothes, and no he wasn't going to wear Blaine's to school just because he had an obsession with the whole scent-marking thing.

Kurt may have been convinced that it was Blaine's marking that made him so desperate for Kurt to stay with him again that night, but Blaine was really just afraid that Kurt would have another nightmare. He couldn't stand the thought of Kurt waking up in terror all alone in his room, of him going through that kind of panic without Blaine.

They didn't talk about Kurt's nightmare, Blaine was too afraid that if he brought it up Kurt would panic again. He kept thinking of the look in Kurt's still half-closed eyes right after he had woken up. The way he jumped away from Blaine like he had been holding a knife. The way he had held himself, so unlike the witty, confident Kurt he knew. His posture was one of defeat, of hopelessness. He couldn't bring that back.

In the end, Blaine just kept pulling puppy dog eyes at Kurt hoping that would change his mind, "It's not going to make me stay Blaine, so stop." Blaine added a pout to the mix. "I have to go home now, to be there in time for dinner. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Blaine tugged Kurt into a hug burying his face against Kurt's neck, and breathing in the perfect smell of his own scent over his mate's, Christmas tree and lily this time.

Despite being so intent on getting home for dinner, Kurt held on to Blaine, also breathing the contrasting, but pleasant mix of Winter and Spring. It was actually Blaine who finally pulled away.

Only to dive right back in for a long, warming kiss. Kurt immediate wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, pulling his face impossibly closer, hoping the kiss would erase all the memories from the nightmare last night.

Kurt's mind blanked when Blaine's hands dropped to his hips to pull him closer, until there wasn't a sliver of space between them. Kurt whined when Blaine tried to pull away, dropping his face to Blaine's neck where he started mouthing along the tendon there. Blaine couldn't contain a groan, his hand fisting behind Kurt's neck to pull him back into another kiss.

Kurt completely shut down then, he couldn't think whilst Blaine licked into his mouth, and mapped it out like it was his territory. Kurt's hand grabbed at the bottom Blaine's shirt and tugged as if to pull it off. Blaine made another noise in the back of his throat pulling away _again_. "If we don't stop now, you won't be home for dinner." Blaine growled out, but staying in Kurt's personal space, bending down to kiss him one last time, sucking Kurt's bottom lip between his own and lightly biting down.

Even when the kiss ended, neither boy moved out of the other's embrace.

"Why am I leaving, again?" Kurt asked, with his chin hooked over Blaine's shoulder. Desperately wishing for something, anything, that could force him out of Blaine's arms and into his car.

His phone buzzed.

Be careful what you wish for.

Kurt spent all of Sunday morning carefully distracting himself. He paid unnecessary attention to little details like the smell of the parsley Blaine's mom had put into their eggs. Or the way Jeff flicked the twins' hair this way and that way as he tried to get his brothers' to look half-way put together for the day.

Or the light birthmark on Blaine's back, right below the base of his neck. It was just a blob of slightly darker coloured skin, but Kurt couldn't take his eyes off it when he exited the bathroom to find Blaine with his pajama shirt tossed onto the bed and his back turned to Kurt, searching for a shirt for the day.

Okay so maybe Kurt wouldn't call paying special attention to that particular detail _unnecessary. _Especially when after Blaine caught him, he pulled him into an earth shattering kiss, that only ended when the twins ran into the room and tried to tackle them.

Only when he was safely out of the Anderson's driveway and about a mile down the road, where he knew he would be totally out of Blaine's earshot, did he let all the useless details slide past him and allow himself to pull over and continue his freak out from 4 am.

As soon as the car was off Kurt was taking deep breaths trying to calm his racing heart and to keep his tears at bay. He just had that scene of Karofsky coming at him with a knife repeating in his head. It was so detailed, the whole dream felt too realistic, Kurt didn't know how he was going to sleep tonight without Blaine.

It took him ten minutes to get himself under control, to make sure the tears were at bay and weren't going to make a reappearance the second he saw his dad. He cranked the Wicked soundtrack as loud as he could and sung along the entire trip home, distracting himself for a few more hours.

And maybe he could continue doing that, just distracting himself for a few hours at a time until he saw Blaine again.

Kurt could tell his dad knew something was up, but he ignored the worried looks and rushed up to his room to have a shower. He texted Blaine quickly, just to let him know he had gotten home safely, as was always a worry in the alpha's mind.

Kurt spent a good thirty minutes in the shower, scrubbing his skin clean of any of the memories of Karofsky. When he skin turned red and wasn't fading he decided that he should probably get out and changed into some of Blaine's clothes that he had stolen. He didn't want to admit to Blaine that he needed him tonight, knowing that Blaine wouldn't be able to resist coming to stay with Kurt tonight if he knew just how much Kurt wanted, _needed_him there. They both had school in the morning and someone had to be the responsible one, Kurt told himself.

Thinking of Blaine, Kurt checked his phone and saw that he had replied.

_I'm glad you're home safe! Call me if you need anything! Already miss you. Love youxx_

Kurt felt a smile tugging at his lips, he really was gone for this boy.

_Okay, miss you too, I'll talk to you tomorrow sometime, love you too!x_

With one last glance at his phone Kurt headed downstairs to have dinner with his family, it was such a quiet affair compared to the pack dinners. No one had to shout over anyone to be heard, the only similarity is that Kurt still had to be prepared to duck in case Finn threw food in his direction, although with Finn it was more likely to be an accident.

Kurt asked to be excused almost immediately after dinner, when Burt looked concerned Kurt decided to make up an excuse. "It's been a long week dad, and I'm beat."

Burt still didn't look entirely convinced, "Okay, you've done all your homework right?" Kurt nodded his head, having completed it before he saw Blaine, "Alright head straight to sleep, you look dead on your feet."

Kurt gulped at the poor word choice but forced out a smile before heading upstairs and flopped onto his bed. Just as he was drifting off he heard his phone buzz from where it was on his bedside table. It was another text from Blaine,

_Sleep well, beautiful I love youxx_

Kurt smiled and placed the phone back on the bedside table.

Monday was one of worst days of school Kurt had ever had. It was like the jocks knew that Kurt had had a wonderful weekend and they were trying to counteract all his joy by making him have an extra miserable Monday.

He was slushied in between _every _period, and with a variety of flavors. By the end of the day he smelled like a bizarre, rather disgusting, mix of lemonade, root beer, and a flavor that can really only be described as as "blue."

On top of that was Karofsky's... staring... or lurking. He wasn't really sure what it was, but the creepy actions coupled with his dream on Saturday night, and the similar one he had the night before, were almost too much for Kurt to handle. He was fine with the hate when it was in his face, when he knew what was coming and why. He could tell that the hockey team slushied him due to their inexplicable hate for Alexander McQueen. Karofsky, however, just stared, he did nothing, he didn't slushie him, or push him into lockers, he just watched and waited.

Needless to say, Kurt was exceptionally happy to when the last bell rang and he made it out of the building late due to getting slushied again.

Of course, Kurt wouldn't be so lucky as to actually _use _his car. Kurt groaned as he stared at the slashed tires on his car.

He glanced around hoping to catch a Glee member before they were all gone, as was most the school, he picked up his phone, about to call Finn, before he remembered that he had just found out about Rachel cheating on him in retaliation for him sleeping with Santana _last year _(god, Kurt really hated Rachel sometimes) and Finn wasn't actually in a state to drive.

So Kurt called the one person he wanted hear more than anyone, he knew it would be a while before Blaine could get there, but he just needed a comforting hug from his mate. It only rang three times before Blaine answered, "Hey babe! What's up?"

Kurt took a deep breath, "So my tires were slashed, and I need a lift home, I know you're far away and it's really inconvenient, but I just can't think of anyone else to turn to." Kurt could feel the tears prickling at his eyes, God, he was just so sick of this school.

"Your tires were what?!" Blaine growled, barely concealed anger in his voice already picking up his keys to race to Kurt's side. His movements were stopped by his father who placed a restraining hand on his shoulder. He shook it off. He knew he had Alpha training, but his mate was more important. "I'll be there -," The phone was ripped from Blaine's hand.

"Kurt, it's Mr. Anderson here, can you tell me what's going on? And why my son is trying to skip valuable lessons?" Kurt quickly recounted his tale and Mr. Anderson immediately went about solving the problem, years of leading a pack kicking in, "Okay, Kurt just hang tight, I'll send Sebastian to pick you up and drop you home and I can call the towing company for you, and your car should be at your place by tomorrow morning.

"Thanks, Mr. Anderson," Kurt said quietly. He was barely keeping the tears in now.

"No problem, Kurt. Don't worry, we'll look after you." There was a pause where Mr. Anderson argued with someone, "Okay, Blaine wants to talk to you for a few minutes. Sebastian has already left, knowing how much he speeds he'll probably be there in 45 minutes."

"Thanks Mr. Anderson, so much." He repeated, voice stronger this time. He heard the phone being handed over and then Blaine's voice was coming through his speakers.

"Sebastian will be there as soon as possible and I'll call you right after my Alpha lessons."

"Thanks Blaine, I'll talk to you then, I'm just going to go sit in my car and listen to some music and do some homework until Seb gets here."

"Okay babe, dad said to let you know that the tow truck will there in an hour, and to leave your keys on top of the front left tire."

"Okay, I love you."

"Love you too babe, stay safe." Kurt hung up the phone, his day from hell seemingly not as bad after hearing his mates voice.

Kurt was curled up in the backseat of his car, his music playing from his ipod quietly and a chemistry book on his lap when Seb showed up, popping his head through the open window.

"What's up, buttercup?" Seb asked teasingly trying to lighten the sombre mood that seemed to surround Kurt.

"Oh nothing," Kurt drawled sarcastically, "just camping out in my car. It's the new craze you know?"

Sebastian didn't respond, instead he finally took note of the state of Kurt's clothes, the smell of corn syrup that had practically been absorbed into his skin, and most shockingly the way his heart beat was just _slightly_quicker than normal, like it was still trying to calm down after a whole day of racing in fear.

"All right, spill. Something besides your tires getting slashed happened today. Tell me."

Kurt head dropped, his chin banging into his chest, and he sighed. "It was just a bad day, Seb. Nothing's really changed, we don't have to talk about it."

"_Kurt._ You said that you would tell me if the bullying was getting worse. You are covered in what I guess is supposed to be root beer, cherry, and-," Seb wrinkled his nose, "what the hell even _is_that flavour?" Sebastian asked, disgusted.

"I just call it blue," Kurt mumbled, eyes downcast.

"Whatever, someone _slashed your tires_, Kurt. That doesn't seem worse to you?"

"Seb, I can't call you every time someone slushied me or vandalized my property! It's not a big deal, really! I just want to get home, shower, talk to Blaine, and I will be fine." As much as he tried to put some bite into the last word, his voice cracked on it, tears finally spilling over.

And then Sebastian was there, sitting in the seat next to Kurt and pulling Kurt into a comforting hug.

Kurt felt safe here, he was overwhelmed with the feeling of belonging.

Kurt calmed himself down pretty quickly, holding in the rest of his tears for later.

"You okay?" Sebastian released him so he could look at Kurt's face.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kurt answered as expected. "Just really want that shower now," Kurt smiled evilly, "I don't need your nasty stench covering up Blaine's. That could cause problems for all three of us."

Seb rolled his eyes, "Don't worry, I don't really think _anything_could cover up Blaine's scent on you at this point. Don't think I didn't notice the clothes you took from Blaine yesterday, just because Blaine was too caught up in the panic of not seeing you for like five minutes."

Kurt stuck out his tongue at him and Sebastian shoved him- gently and making sure there was no possible way he could get hurt because Blaine might _actually_make good his threat to rip off one of Sebastian's arms- out of the car.

The drive to Kurt's was quick, once Seb pulled up he put the car in park and tugged Kurt into another hug, "If you need to talk, or anything, and you don't want to talk to Blaine, then call me. You're family Kurt, don't forget it."

Kurt nodded and burrowed a little closer to Sebastian, soaking in the feeling of pack, "Okay, I have to go, I _need _to shower, I can feel my skin becoming part corn syrup as we talk." Kurt pulled away and opened the door, "Thanks for picking me up Seb."

"No problem, your heinous." Kurt reached back and punched him on the arm.

"At least I'm not a whore." Kurt shot back at him with a small smirk.

"I'm high class darling, it's called an escort." Kurt couldn't hold in a laugh at that, "Go, shower, you reek of corn syrup and desperation, I mean Blaine."

Kurt shook his head, "If Blaine heard you say that you'd be in the bad books for a very long time."

"Doubt it, Blainers loves me." Seb grinned and waved when Kurt finally got out of the car. Just talking to Sebastian for that short period of time had really perked Kurt up, he loved the feeling of protection and safety he got just being around a member of the pack.

No one was home when he got there, meaning Finn was probably at Puck's and Carole and his dad were still working, so Kurt went straight to the bathroom and stripped off his corn syrup soaked clothes and hopped in the shower.

After 15 minutes of soaking and removing most of grime he had built up that day Kurt stepped out and immediately changed into Blaine's clothes he had stolen, pulling his homework onto his bed where he curled up and tried to complete it before Blaine called.

He heard his family come home at around 6 just when his mobile went off signalling Blaine's call. "Hey just a minute," He said into his phone, running downstairs quickly, signalled to Carole that he was talking to Blaine. "Okay, I'm here, sorry Carole just got home, and I wanted her to know I was talking to you so I wouldn't be interrupted."

"That's fine, sorry for it being so late, but we started late and dad insisted the whole two hours." Blaine sighed, "How are you? I miss you, I don't like not seeing you, and not being there for you today."

"It's fine Blaine, I'm fine, I mean at least I can come home and curl up in your pj's" Kurt said, picking at the flannel pants he'd stolen from Blaine.

"You stole some of my pajamas?" Blaine asked confused.

"Of course I did. What? Did you think I was going to last a week without having you around?" Kurt murmured settling down into his bed for a long chat with Blaine.

"No fair, you didn't leave anything for me." Blaine paused, "I'm pouting just so you know. I feel like it loses its effect when you aren't here to see it."

Kurt chuckled, "Don't lie to yourself, it doesn't work when I'm there with you either." Kurt heard Blaine exhale in a quiet laugh.

"God, I miss you."

"It's literally been 24 hours, I'm sure you can survive a little longer." Kurt didn't even believe himself when he said that, because he missed Blaine like a missing limb. "How was your day?"

"Before I got a phone call from you, or after?"

Kurt laughed, "Before, you asshat."

"It was good, long, but good, would have been better if I came home to you this afternoon. I'm lucky my bed still smells of you."

Kurt grinned, "Well next time I will bring some clothes for you to keep." Kurt bit his bottom lip, "I wish I was there for you to come home to as well."

Blaine sighed, "Can you just drop out of school and come be my concubine?" Blaine asked jokingly.

"No, I am not a whore like Seb." Kurt replied, "And I really do need a high school education, I refuse to be that kid that didn't graduate high school."

"But it'd be so much easier. I'm not gonna lie, I'm contemplating driving to Lima right now. Just to cuddle you, because Seb said your day wasn't too great."

"It's like it always is, minus the slashed tires, that was a whole new brand of crazy." Kurt sighed, "But I don't want to talk about it, I just want to hear your voice and talk about pointless things."

"Fine, but you'll talk to me if you need me right?"

"Of course. Now tell me what the twins got up to today."

Blaine then launched into the tale of how Teddy and Alex decided that today would be the day they learnt how to fly.

"But werewolves can't fly?" Kurt asked interrupting Blaine.

"Yes but Teddy and Alex think they are a werewolf, eagle hybrid."

"Why would they think that?"

"Because Seb might have told them they were." Kurt snorted in disbelief.

"I can't believe that they believed that."

"Well Teddy and Alex can sometimes be the smartest kids in the universe, but they are also extremely gullible." Blaine explained snuggling into bed.

"I have to go now Blaine, dinners on. But I'll talk to you tomorrow right? We'll have to skype, I miss your ugly face."

"My face is beautiful." Blaine replied, "But okay, I love you, talk to you tomorrow, sleep well babe."

"I love you too, night."

"Warbler Anderson! _Warbler Anderson!_"

Blaine's head didn't stir from its resting place on the arm of the leather couch he was passed out on.

"Blaine! Dude! Wake up!" Wes finally caved, dropping the formal name and attempting to prod his alpha awake.

David snickered from behind the Council Members desk and the rest of the Warblers followed his lead when Blaine just nuzzled further into the couch.

"I got this!" Jeff said, standing up. he stood behind the couch as all the others watched and suddenly yelled "Kurt! Watch out! Run, Kurt run!"

Blaine shot up. "Kurt?! What? Where are you, baby?" He was completely awake now.

That sent all the Warblers into full-out, body-shaking laughter. Blaine looked around, realizing what had happened, and scowled.

"Oh, fuck you Jeff!" he said without much venom when his eyes landed on Nick high-fiving Jeff. Jeff giggled.

"All right! All right!" Wes gasped through breathless laughter, "I don't think we are going to get our focus back. Warblers dismissed!"

Everyone started to leave the room as the Heirs crowded around Blaine.

Sebastian was, predictably, smirking. "Woah Blainers, I mean, I've seen you passed out before but never enough that a room full of laughing Warblers couldn't get your lazy ass up."

"Shut up!" snapped Blaine, rubbing his face. "I got absolutely no sleep last night. I was up all night worrying about Kurt. I don't like him so far away at that school."

That sobered them all up. Jeff sat down next to Blaine, rubbing his shoulder. "C'mon, Blaine. He'll be fine. He's survived this far, right?"Jeff gave him a one-armed hug pityingly.

"Yeah, he's _survived_. But he's miserable. And what if something happens, I'm not there, I can't protect him!" Blaine pulled at his gelled hair and a few of the curls came loose.

"Well what about his Glee Club there? His brother? He seemed pretty cool on Saturday. I'm sure they're helping him out," Wes supplied. David went on "And this is Kurt we're talking about. He's not some weak damsel in distress, Blaine. He can take care of himself at least to some extent, he is pretty tough."

"I _know_ that. I _know _he's strong. But... but there's something he's not telling me, something he's not telling his Glee Club either. I can tell."

Sebastian shifted uncomfortably and all the wolves eyes snapped to him.

"Seb, what do you know?" Blaine commanded, already getting into alpha mode.

"Blaine. Don't do that," Sebastian tried to resist the urge to immediately answer his alpha, "I promised Kurt. You know I have just as much as an allegiance to him as I do to you!" Sebastian continued to shift uncomfortably under his alpha's stare.

Blaine stood up, full-on using his alpha voice now. "Sebastian. Tell. Me." Blaine enunciated carefully, precisely. He wasn't quite dominating Sebastian enough to actually _force_him to talk to Blaine against his will, but he was definitely compelling him to.

Blaine signalled and the others fell into line behind Blaine. Wes and David flanking him, Jeff and Nick standing behind them. None of them were crouched into attack positions though, not even Blaine, and everyone but Blaine had sympathetic faces aimed towards both Blaine and Sebastian.

They knew Blaine's urge to protect his mate by any means necessary was uncontrollable. It was his first instinct now. At the same time though, Sebastian was caught in between betraying the trust of his beta, or refusing to comply with his alpha's needs, and those were two of _Sebastian's_strongest instincts.

The alpha instinct was stronger, and in the end it won out.

"There's this bully at Kurt's school... David Karofsky," Sebastian recalled, "he's... I think he really freaks Kurt out. It's pretty obvious that he bullies, well more like harrasses, everyone but- I saw him push Kurt one time and the way he just _glared _at him afterwards.. it creeped me out, man."

"You saw him _push-" _Blaine started to crouch down to jump at Sebastian, Sebastian took a terrified step back. He didn't- _couldn't_- move to attack his alpha. Blaine's eyes locked on Sebastian's panicked look and it reminded of the look on Kurt's face just after he woke up from the nightmare on Saturday.

He took a deep breath to calm himself. "All right. Okay," Blaine said to himself more than anyone, studying the floor. He looked up at Sebastian who was still cowering a little, "I- I'm sorry Seb," Blaine said, ashamed. "I know you were in a tough spot, I get it."

Sebastian nodded and have Blaine a weak smile, then went over to wrap one arm around Blaine. "It's okay, Boss," then he nodded towards the door, "Go get your mate, bring him back to his house and cuddle him until you calm down a bit, yeah?"

Blaine nodded tensely and ran at a slightly-too-fast-to-be-human pace back to his car.

Tuesday was even worse than Monday. And Wednesday wasn't much better. The only thing that kept Kurt going was Blaine, they Skyped every night, and he knew that he would be seeing Blaine Friday and could spend the weekend with Blaine, soaking up his love and happiness so he could last another week with his friends.

The week however started looking up when on Thursday the hockey team was absent due to an away game. Kurt managed to stay slushy-free all day as the football team was focusing their efforts on Jacob Ben Israel instead.

Karofsky, however, seemed to be taking the other jocks' lack of abuse for Kurt as a personal invitation to harass Kurt even more that usual. Instead of being slushied in between every class, Kurt was body-slammed into the lockers during passing times. Always by Karofsky, always hard enough to bruise, and always followed by Karofsky glare as he walked away backwards, staring at Kurt like he had the first time Sebastian had come to pick him up from school. Kurt would definitely rather take the slushies over this torment.

Glee practice wasn't any more uplifting, Rachel and Finn were still fighting so of course they spent practice watching Rachel "Say She's Sorry With a Song" as Mrs. Pillsbury would say. Kurt ended up leaving halfway through, he missed Blaine and he wasn't going to sit here and watch these two unabashedly fucking each other's lives up.

Kurt walked down the empty hallway, seething. Mr. Schuester had made sure to tell him before he left how he wasn't being a team-player and that _Rachel and Finn_were going through a really tough time right now, and that they needed song to express themselves. Kurt personally thought that if Rachel just expressed some of her feelings a little bit less that the couple wouldn't have such persistent issues.

And what about Kurt's _tough times_. What about the rest of Glee Club? Sam's family was living out of a motel room for christ's sake! He was pretty sure Santana was having a sexuality crisis of her own. Mike was having problems with his father, even if he would only talk about it with Tina, Kurt knew. Why did stupid Glee club always have to be about Rachel, Rachel, Rachel.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the looming figure behind him until he was almost out of the school. He whipped around, ready to scream or run or fight or really do _anything_to hold off Karofsky.

And then he was covered, once again, by the sticky-ice cold-disgusting-painful feeling of getting slushied.

Apparently it had been looming _figures_ rather than just the one _figure._

The hockey team had apparently lost their away game (what a surprise!) and had decided to torture Kurt some more in an effort to cheer themselves up. It worked. They all walked away, laughing and high-fiving.

Kurt stood there until they had all left, and then groaned. Fuck. He had almost been out of the school! Like really?

He walked to the locker room in a huff, but some part of him was relieved. The hockey team seemed pretty harmless in comparison to Karofsky.

The locker room was completely empty so he thought he might as well just shower here. It was better for his poor car seats anyway. He gathered up the spare clothes he had in his gym locker, set them aside and then pealed his ruined V-neck off. He grabbed his clothes off the bench and half-heartedly made his way to the shower stalls. He turned the knob all the way to hot and turned around to sit on the bench outside the stall until the water warmed up.

Only to come face-to-face with another hulking figure, this time the one he actually feared.

He jumped back into the spray, and then yelped and reflexively jumped forward when he felt the water, still freezing, hitting his back. Of course, that meant that he slammed right into Karofsky's chest.

Karofsky still hadn't said anything, didn't even flinch when Kurt ran into to him, shirtless and wet.

Kurt was beyond creeped out now. Staring was one thing, but being up close and personal with Karofsky while Kurt was _shirtless and wet_ was on a whole other level. His instincts screamed _danger_more than anything. Fight or Flight kicked in and, again, it was Kurt, so obviously fight was chosen.

He stepped back again, so he was in between the icy-cold spray and Karofsky, "What are you doing in here, Karofsky? There's no football practice today."

Karofsky remained silent, still leering down at Kurt. Kurt was starting to shake a bit, but his voice remained steady.

"Seriously, aren't you afraid you might 'catch the gay,' if you stand this close to me," Kurt hinted, desperately trying to get Karofsky to step away.

This, at least, finally prodded Karofsky into speech, "I'm not a little fairy like you," Karofsky spat out. "I would never...," for some reason he couldn't finish and made a frustrated noise. "Don't start pointing fingers just because you-you want my dick up your ass or something!"

A disgusted choking noise escaped Kurt's mouth and he looked up at Karofsky disbelievingly. "You're kidding right?! Oh. My. God. Ew. Just, no."

Karofsky's face darkened, "Why's that so disgusting, huh?" Karofsky's glare was suddenly at Kurt's feet.

And then it was sweeping up Kurt's body, coming to rest on his bare chest. Kurt crossed his arms in front him, flight was starting to kicking in.

He tried to dodge around Karofsky to make it out of the locker room and as far away from the school as possible- yeah, he was definitely driving to Blaine's after he showered- but Karofsky's hand brushed up against his abs as he passed and suddenly Kurt was being grabbed at his waist _hard_and pushed up against the wall to the left of the spray. He could feel the now burning hot flecks of water rebounding off Karofsky's still-clothed shoulders and onto to Kurt's face and neck. But Karofsky didn't even seem to notice boiling-hot water raining down on him.

The only thing he was paying attention was Kurt's lips, he was staring again. Kurt tried frantically to squirm out of the terrifyingly tight grip around around his waist. Karofsky's only response was to push his lips into Kurt's, slamming Kurt's head back against the tile. Kurt saw white for a few moments before the feeling Karofsky's meat-hands wiping sweat up his bare chest brought him back.

He grabbed Karofsky's face and shoved it away from his as hard as he could. The motion caused Karofsky's chin to snap up and he fell backwards, shoulders slamming into the tiles on the right side of the shower head. Kurt back himself into the corner of the stall, his hands coming up to cover his face, mouth, chest. He didn't know what to do, he just wanted to disappear from Karofsky's view.

Karofsky stared at Kurt for a few more seconds before his eyes widened and he seemed to realize what had just happened, it was like some kind of stupor was broken and a horrified expression contorted Karofsky's face. He booked it right out of the locker room.

Kurt couldn't move, in fact, his legs had already given out. He slid down the corner wall, legs sticking out into the now-only-warm water swirling into the drain and pouring down onto him from above. He couldn't move, couldn't think beyond his one need: _Blaine_.

Blaine went straight to McKinley, hoping to catch Kurt before he left glee. His eyes zeroed in on Kurt's car, still in the parking lot. He was relieved until he parked his car and got out.

As he got nearer to the school he could _sense_that something was wrong. It wasn't a scent or some telepathic voice of Kurt in his head, it was just a feeling. He quickened his pace into the school, scenting Kurt out. He grew concerned when he passed what was obviously the choir room, already empty. But Kurt's scent kept leading him until he hit the entrance to the boy's locker room. The scent was lost here, too much body odor and axe body spray covering it up. Blaine pushed the door open anyway.

At the sound of the door shutting behind him a cry came from on of the shower stalls, small and desperate.

And of course Blaine knew it was Kurt.

He leapt over the low locker banks to his right, forgoing all pretense of being completely human. His own safety didn't _matter_ right now. He turned the corner to find Kurt huddled in the corner of a still-running shower. His jean-clad legs soaked through with water, his chest was bare but Blaine didn't even have time to ogle his mate's perfect body because Kurt's hands were covering his face and he was crying and shaking and muttering "No, no, no, no, leave me alone, _please_."

And Blaine didn't even have to ask what happened. His senses told him. He could see the faint red marks on his hips, could see the small trail of saliva on the corner of Kurt's bottom lip, too small for Kurt to even notice himself, the microscopic bruising on his lips. And worst of all, he could smell the _odor _of some other human all over Kurt. Someone else's acrid sweat, breath, and essence all over his _mate_. That's it. Blaine was going to kill David Karofsky. Because that's who did this, Blaine knew just from the terror rolling off Kurt's body.

Blaine turned around and was about two seconds away from actually shifting to go find, maim, torture, and kill David Karofsky when Kurt let out another cry, this time in the form of a little "_Blaine._"

Kurt had looked up from his hands and was staring at Blaine, silently begging him. There wasn't even shock on his face at seeing Blaine, all there was room for in his expression was a desperate, pleading look.

Blaine wordlessly switched directions towards the showers because Kurt needed him _here and now. _He walked into the now-freezing-cold spray to turn off the water and gather Kurt up off the floor and into his arms. Then he sat them on the wooden bench outside the stalls.

Kurt was absolutely freezing, shivering from being under the cascade of unheated water for god only knows how long. He turned into Blaine's chest, crying more piteously and with more force than he had even on Saturday, while Blaine stroked his back, hair, face, neck, trying to surround Kurt in his scent and erase all traces of Karofsky.

When he saw the bruises staining Kurt's back, he saw red.

He wiped the imperceptible amount of spit from Kurt's bottom lip and continued to run his thumb along Kurt's cheek. He couldn't help but place tiny kisses on Kurt's cheeks every so often, replacing Kurt's heart wrenching tears with his love.

After about ten minutes Blaine felt a tug at his shirt, he looked down to find Kurt with that same pleading expression on his face, and Blaine understood.

He lifted Kurt off his lap and set him on the bench beside him, took off his jacket and wrapped it around his naked torso. Regathering Kurt in his arms, Blaine made his way off the bench, out of the locker room, through the halls, out of the school, into his car and out of the parking lot.

Sebastian could get Kurt's bag, car, and stuff from his locker later. Kurt wouldn't be coming back.

Kurt was still shaking when Blaine finally pulled up in front of the Hudmel residence, judging by the cars in the driveway Burt was the only one home, which meant that Blaine could probably sneak Kurt upstairs and into the bathroom without anyone noticing. There was something about Kurt's vulnerability in this moment that made Blaine want to hide him from the world, even from his own family.

When he opened Kurt's car door he saw his mate's natural flinch from the noise. Kurt was still reliving the events that led up to him crying and trembling in the shower where Blaine found him. "Babe, come on, lets get you inside so you can shower and warm up okay?" Kurt stared at him blankly for a moment before nodding and shifting out of his chair and into Blaine's arms.

Blaine cuddled him before he picked Kurt up bridal style, this at least made Kurt giggle a little. But then he just nuzzled his face into Blaine's neck hiding from reality for a bit longer. Blaine carried him to the bathroom where he turned the water on and started filling the tub with warm water.

Kurt just sat on the ground and wrapped himself further in Blaine's jacket. "Come on babe, we need to get you all warmed up, and I'll bring my pjs in for you to wear okay?"

Kurt glanced at him and the tub, "Okay, but if I call out you'll come in right? I'm not sure if I really want to be alone right now."

"Of course baby, I'm just going to go talk to your dad first though," Blaine pulled him into a hug, "I'll be back soon, get in the tub." Kurt nodded and pulled away allowing Blaine to leave.

As soon as the door closed behind him, Blaine sagged. From relief or despair, he didn't know. Probably a mixture of both.

"Blaine, what are you doin' here?" Blaine glanced up, and immediately Burt knew something was wrong, "What happened to Kurt?"

"He's okay Burt, just taking a bath to calm down," Blaine glanced at the door where he could hear soft music filtering out, "Can we talk about this downstairs?"

Burt nodded and once they were seated at the dining table Blaine started to recount the story, "I came to pick him up, because I don't know if you know, but Kurt's bullying has gotten worse. As in, on Monday his tires were slashed." Burt's eyes widened in shock, clearly Kurt had kept him in the dark about what had been happening. "So I came to his school this afternoon after finding out about the bullying from Sebastian, and I just knew something was wrong when he didn't come out of the school with everyone else."

"I went in, and followed his scent, until I found him in the locker room, Kurt had lost his shirt and was curled in a ball in the showers."

Blaine hated that he'd failed his mate, had let something so horrible happen to him and not been there to protect him. "Karofsky had kissed him." When Burt threw him a disbelieving look he explained, "Kurt's lips were red and bruised, and his bottom lip was bleeding a little. Christ, he even _smelled_different," Blaine fisted his hands in his curls and pulled in anxiety.

Burt looked shell shocked, "Wha- Karofsky kissed him? He _kissed him_?! Shit."

Blaine just nodded, he didn't want to repeat it.

"He- Kurt's not hurt is he? The bastard didn'- Is he okay?" Burt finished desperately.

"He will be, once he transfers to Dalton, and I can protect him." Blaine stated. There wasn't a drop of question in his voice, he wasn't going to concede this point, Kurt was going to transfer to Dalton, McKinley was slowly destroying him.

Burt raised an eyebrow, "Oh he is, is he? Does Kurt know this?"

"No, but I'm not letting him return to a school where he is terrorised on a daily basis." Blaine said firmly, he didn't care what Burt thought at this point, Kurt was his mate and he was going to protect him at all costs.

"I don't think that's really for you to decide Blaine," Burt rubbed his head and sighed, "This is something for _our _family to decide on. Kurt has an opinion in this, and I know he didn't want to transfer before and so I will stand by his wishes."

Blaine couldn't control the growl that came out then, "Mr. Hummel, with all due respect, I _am_ part of your family now. I don't think you really understand how close Kurt and I actually are. We're not just dating, we're not _just_in love. You can't even really compare it to being married. It's so much more than that. You can't keep Kurt from me, and you can't make him go back to that place."

Burt lifted his baseball cap and rubbed his head, "Alright, kid, if, and I mean _if_, Kurt chooses that he wants to go to Dalton, we will look into transferring him. I think the more pressing matter here, is what to do with Karofsky, we'll have to file a complaint at the very least. I want this boy removed from the school, he is a danger to everyone around him." Blaine then heard his name being called faintly, and knew that Kurt wanted him.

"Can we continue this later? Kurt wants me right now."

"You can read his mind now?" Burt asked exasperated but with a smile tugging at his lips.

"No, but I can hear him call my name from upstairs." Blaine grinned walking out of the dining room.

Blaine climbed the stairs two at a time, desperate to get to Kurt now. When he got to the bathroom it was empty, and Blaine mildly freaked out before checking Kurt's bedroom and seeing him curled in a ball in the middle of the bed. He looked so much smaller than the boy Blaine had seen just this weekend.

"Hey babe, are you feeling a bit better now?" Blaine heard a tiny sniffle and realised Kurt was silently crying. In two seconds Blaine was in bed and pulling Kurt into his arms, "Let it all out love, you'll feel better after." Kurt's sobs increased again, it was literally tearing Blaine's heart in two hearing how distressed his mate was. "You will not be going back to that school, not while he's there, you're safe now. I won't let anything bad happen to you again." He felt Kurt nod against his chest where he had buried his face.

"Thank you for being here Blaine, I don't know what I would've done without you."

"Shhh, I want to be here. You're the most important thing ever. Don't forget that."

"You're staying the night right?" Kurt lifted his head and pouted.

"Of course, I don't think I could leave your bed even if you pushed me out of it." Kurt laughed a little at that.

"Did you tell my dad what happened?" Kurt asked, now resting his chin against Blaine's chest so he could look him in the eyes.

"Yeah beautiful, he needed to know." Kurt grimaced, "I also brought up you transferring again, I know I said that I would let you stay at McKinley, but that was when I thought you were safe there, and you aren't anymore Kurt, and I can't let you put yourself in danger."

Kurt bit his lip, "But Karofsky could be expelled right?"

"Maybe, and it's not guaranteed, Kurt, please, I need you to do this for us." Blaine squeezed his eyes shut, "I don't think you realised how close I was to shifting and hunting that boy down like the dog he is, if it wasn't for you he would dead. I can't risk you getting hurt again, because that's my reaction, I need you by my side where I can protect you. Do you understand?"

Kurt turned his head so he wasn't looking at Blaine again, "I understand, I still don't want to transfer though, I don't want to leave my friends and family." Blaine sighed, "Is it such a horrible thing to come to Dalton with me? Do you hate that idea so much that you would stay at a school that's tortured and caused you so much pain than come to a school where you'll be safe and surrounded by Pack, people who care about you?" Blaine asked, moving Kurt off his chest so he could pace the room.

"Blaine, it's not the simple and you know it. I can't just, like, abandon my family," Kurt said, even though he knew it was kind of just an excuse.

"I should _be _your family Kurt, I should be included in that, you're my family as far as I'm concerned, yet you seem to think that my opinions and thoughts are irrelevant." Blaine couldn't help the tears welling in his eyes.

"You know that's not true Blaine," Kurt took a deep breath, he didn't really want to talk about this now. He just wanted to forget his day, to be with Blaine and hide from the world. "Why are you doing this now? I was just attacked and you're standing there and picking a fight with me?"

Blaine ran a hand through his hair, "I'm sorry, I am Kurt, but can't you see that I'm just looking out for you. You can't see past all the negatives of leaving McKinley, that you are missing all the positives of being at Dalton." Blaine shook his head, "If you want to stay at McKinley that's fine, I can always transfer there I guess, I just wish you would want to be apart of the Pack as much as they want you there."

Kurt frowned, "You'd transfer to McKinley for me?"

"Of course I would, it would be easier to move you to Dalton, but if you insist on staying in the _hell hole _of a school, then I'll transfer. You're not going back there without me. I can't go to Dalton knowing you could be assaulted at any given moment." Kurt then burst into tears, "Oh beautiful, don't cry." Blaine pulled Kurt close to him, to the point where Kurt was practically sitting in his lap.

"I'm so sorry, its just been such a horrible day, and I just want to curl in a ball in your arms and forget it ever happened." Blaine made cooing noises trying to get him to calm down, "I just want to have both my new life and my old. Is that too much to ask?"

"No of course not sweetie, I would change the world for you if I could."

"I just feel like I'm abandoning my friends. And I- I just don't want them to forget me. They really matter to me, Blaine. They aren't perfect, but I don't know how I could've survived the last two years without them. I honestly don't know _if_I would have survived..." Kurt trailed off but Blaine knew what he meant. He didn't know whether the growl or sob. Kurt breathed out again, "I know I'm always going to have a place in the Pack, whether I'm there or not, but with New Directions it's like they could forget me after a week, and I don't want that to happen."

Blaine continued to rock him, "They won't forget you, how could they, Kurt? You're _you._When I first met you, your whole club almost attacked me in an effort to save you a little heartbreak. You matter to them too, Kurt. Do you really think they are going to just up and forget about you."

Kurt mumbled a no against Blaine's neck, "Also do you realise the name of your Glee club sounds like nude erections?"

Kurt let out a small laugh pulling back to kiss Blaine softly on the lips, "You're ridiculous, you take these serious conversations we're having and make me smile and forget everything we were talking about."

Blaine pulled him in for another kiss, realising Kurt must have brushed his teeth because his mouth tasted minty, "That's the point, I hate arguing with you."

"We weren't arguing, we were merely having a passionate debate."

Blaine snorted, "Well whatever it is we were doing, I didn't like it. I love you Kurt, and I'll support whatever decision you make." Blaine stroked a hand through Kurt's hair, "Remember what I told you on our first date?" Kurt shook his head, "Most of all, I want you to be happy and safe, and I just don't think you're really either at McKinley."

Kurt rubbed his nose against Blaine's in an eskimo kiss in lieu of answering.

"Come on, lie down, you look exhausted. You don't have to make a decision now, you have the weekend and then there's only a couple days until Winter break." Blaine picked them both up and tugged the bed sheets down so Kurt could get under. He then laid down with Kurt half draped across him, "Are you hungry or do you just want to sleep?"

"Just sleep thanks, if I get hungry I'll wake you in the middle of the night to make me waffles."

"Anything for you Kurt." Kurt mumbled something in reply, and soon he was asleep.

Blaine stared at the ceiling, thinking through all the possible solutions there were. Personally he would prefer Dalton, it was easier, that's where Pack was, and he wasn't sure how he would function without them. But if Kurt really insisted on McKinley he was going to have to give it up.

After what felt like hours, but was really only 40 minutes the bedroom door opened and Burt stuck his head in, "Are you two coming down to dinner?"

"No, he said if he gets hungry then I can make waffles for him." Blaine stoked a hand through Kurt's hair.

"What about you kid?"

"I'm fine, I don't want to leave him right now. I'll eat when I need to." Burt nodded before closing the door again. Blaine placed a kiss against Kurt's forehead before burying himself into the blankets to the point where he was surrounded by Kurt's scent and drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: **_So hey guys! So sorry this one is late! Life has actually gotten in the way. So this note is really to tell you that we won't be keeping to our weekly updates. Emily had a few problems before starting school and now she's back at school, so we're going to be going from having days upon days to write to not having that much time at all. Hopefully we will keep the updates quite regular, but we obviously can't promise that. Though I know from experience that I hate waiting months for updates so we're going to try really hard to keep them semi-regular. Thank you guys so much for all your support and for leaving such lovely reviews, it seriously makes our day when we see someone appreciating our story._

_So sorry that this A/N has been a bad one! And that this chapter is shorter than the others, so hopefully you'll enjoy this, and we might have chapter 8 ready by Saturday but no promises! :) Hope you guys love it!_

**Disclaimer: **We own nothing.. still.

* * *

Kurt started stir when he felt a hand drawing patterns on his back, he blinked his eyes trying to remove the sleep from them. "Morning," he muttered before diving back into the covers and burying his head into Blaine's chest. He felt more than heard the chuckle Blaine emitted at that action, "Hey, it's too early for you to be laughing at me." Kurt tried to squirm away in defiance but Blaine barely let him move an inch.

"Morning love," Blaine placed a kiss in his hair, "You slept like a log last night."

"Are you trying to call me heavy?" Kurt said lifting his head up so it was in line with Blaine's, "Because I'm not sure how I feel about being woken up for insults."

"No, I'm saying that you didn't have any nightmares," Blaine stated, "Which, personally, I am grateful for. I hate seeing you upset."

Kurt grinned, "You totally ruined that happy, contented mood I was in. You, sir, are a mood ruiner." Kurt punctuated the statement by prodding Blaine's chest.

"I am not a mood ruiner," Blaine said mock-scandalised, "I can't believe you would even suggest that." In a split second Kurt was on his back and Blaine was hovering over him with a wicked grin on his face. "I think you should be punished for that."

"Oh yeah, how are you going to do that, big bad wolf?" Kurt taunted, and immediately regretted it when Blaine's fingers started tickling his sides mercilessly, "Okay, haha, you need to stop," Kurt tried to breathe, "Oh my god, I hate you so much."

"That's not the special word, well it's more of a statement than word." Blaine said idly, continuing to tickle Kurt.

"You suck," Kurt puffed.

"Still not what I'm looking for... I'll give you a hint, it begins with 'Blaine, you are so amazing, and I love..' I'm sure you can get how it ends." Kurt raised a fist and punched Blaine in the shoulder before he remembered that it would take super-human strength for a blow to really have any impact. Kurt's effort however just made Blaine tickle harder.

"Oh fine, you win," Kurt conceded breathlessly. Blaine stopped so Kurt could get his breath, "Blaine, you are so amazing, and I love.. chocolate? Right?" Blaine lifted his hands to continue tickling, "Okay, I love you, Blaine, please, god, stop." Blaine was grinning triumphantly from his place above Kurt, "New rule though, you can't use your werewolf strength against me."

Blaine contemplated that for a minute, "How about I just don't use it against you in tickle fights?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Okay, Mr. I-Need-To-Be-Stronger-Than-My-Human-Mate. Now up and off so I can get up."

Blaine shook his head, "No, I don't think that's the secret password."

Kurt sighed, "Again? Really? You think you're so cute." Instead of Blaine waiting for Kurt to work out what he was after, he swooped down and kissed him. He licked Kurt's bottom lip, trying to deepen the kiss.

It had the opposite effect, "Morning breath," Was all Kurt used as explanation pulling completely away from Blaine.

"I am cute by the way," Blaine shouted when Kurt retreated to the bathroom. Kurt rolled his eyes at his ridiculous boyfriend. Blaine was still lounging in bed when Kurt came back with clean teeth and a change of clothes. "Nooo, why did you get dressed? We aren't even going to school today. I wanted cuddles."

"I know my dad is sitting downstairs in our kitchen waiting for us, so you must know as well." Blaine closed his eyes and tried to think of an excuse.

"Yes he is, I know he is, but it's going to be stressful for you. I just wanted you to have a couple of minutes of reprieve." Blaine stood up and stretched, "But since you want to rush down there I'm going to quickly get changed." Kurt watched as his boyfriend stripped off his shirt before heading to Kurt's closet, he could barely take his eyes away from Blaine's muscular back, but couldn't help by focus on his birthmark again.

Kurt was shocked out of his admiration when he heard a chuckle from across the room, "Enjoying the show babe?"

Kurt picked up the closest shirt and threw it at Blaine, "Go into the bathroom and get dressed already, exhibitionist." Blaine continued laughing before going into the bathroom to get changed, a smirk firmly in place.

Kurt wouldn't admit it but when Blaine came out fully dressed he was a little disappointed. Blaine wasted no time pulling Kurt until his body was flush against his, "Also, it wasn't exhibitionism, I didn't make you look, you did that all on your own."

"Well I didn't have much choice, with you just throwing your body out there. How could I not look?" Kurt argued back, with a small smile on his face.

"Oh, so are you admitting my body is so nice to look at that you simply couldn't look anywhere else in this room."

"I hate you and your stupid body so much right now." Kurt said, blushing, and looking at any spot in the room that wasn't Blaine's eyes or smug smile.

"Aww, baby, you know I could barely keep my hands off you when you decided to strip your shirt off the other night. It's nothing to be embarrassed about, I, personally am quite flattered." Kurt actually punched him in the chest when he said that. Blaine faked flinching away dramatically and Kurt glared, at the very least he could cause him some emotional distress.

Blaine pouted, "Okay, okay, I like to see you squirm, sorry for liking that my boyfriend thinks I'm hot."

Kurt laughed, and pulled Blaine into a kiss, "You really don't know when to shut up do you?" Kurt murmured keeping his forehead pressed against Blaine's.

"Not really, no. I appreciate this method of shutting me up. You should try it again, see if it works more than once." Blaine whispered back, loving that his mate was initiating all the physical touch, he'd been worried that Kurt would shy away from him after the Karofsky debacle. Thus far though, Kurt was still as tactile as he was before.

Blaine stopped analysing the situation when Kurt kissed him again, Blaine responded immediately, pressing in closer to Kurt and deepening the kiss. Kurt sighed and relaxed against Blaine's body, opening his mouth when he felt Blaine's tongue against his bottom lip. Blaine quickly dominated the kiss, Kurt didn't even put up a fight. The wolf inside Blaine howled with satisfaction at the obvious sign of submission, and he pulled Kurt closer to wrap his arms tightly around his middle.

Soon Blaine's hands were wandering stroking up and down Kurt's back until he felt bare skin against his hand. Blaine waited a few seconds before pushing Kurt's shirt up and mapping out Kurt's bare back with his hands. Kurt let out a moan and pressed back into Blaine's hands before pulling back and tugging Blaine's shirt over his head before diving in and kissing Blaine again. Soon though he was making his way down Blaine's neck, nibbling and licking, making his mark on his mate.

Blaine didn't even think about the limits he and Kurt had set, about how they didn't want to go too fast, he couldn't think not when Kurt's tongue was doing that to his exposed collarbone. It was only when Blaine tried to pull Kurt's shirt off that his brain caught up with his hormones. He ran his hands through Kurt's hair before pulling him up for another deep searching kiss, slowing down, pulling away every few seconds until he was just placing light kisses against Kurt's lips.

Both of them were panting as if they'd ran a marathon, "Okay, so that got out of hand quickly." Kurt whispered into Blaine's chest where his head was resting.

"Yeah, it did," Blaine pulled away to tug his shirt back on, "Sorry about that, I didn't mean to let it get out of hand, but then your mouth was on my neck and I couldn't exactly think straight." Kurt laughed at his choice of words, "Oh you know what I mean. Don't be a dick. It doesn't help that the full moon is tomorrow night, my control over anything is tenuous at best."

Kurt cleared his throat feeling a little awkward over the fact that he had just practically mauled his boyfriend whilst his father was downstairs. "Okay, so breakfast?"

"You know the way to my heart, Mr. Hummel." Blaine reached for his hand tugging him in for one last kiss, "I love you."

"Love you too," Kurt smiled, "Now let's go face the music, as they say."

* * *

Kurt lead their way into the kitchen, Blaine trailing half-a-step behind with an unconscious hand on his lower back, not guiding, more just to keep him close.

Burt and Carole were both at the table sipping coffee. Burt jumped up as soon as he saw his son and quickly engulfed him in an all-encompassing hug. One that said I am so glad you are okay and I was so worried about you and I will beat this Karofsky kid's balls off if he ever comes near you again.

They broke apart and Kurt moved silently to the coffee machine. "Blaine, how do you take yours?" Kurt asked quietly, wanting to break the tense atmosphere that had settled in the kitchen.

"Oh, creamer, with two sugars," Blaine replied moving up behind Kurt and placing a hand on his back, he just couldn't stand to be parted from his mate so soon after what happened. "Thanks babe." The casual, light-hearted phrase seemed out of place in the kitchen.

They both picked up their coffee and moved to sit opposite Carole and Burt, Kurt immediately reached out to hold his dad's hand to offer some semblance of comfort.

Carole interrupted the silence, "How are you feeling, sweetie?" she asked, gazing at Kurt with her soft brown eyes.

"I'm okay," Kurt answered, voice still timid. "I... I'll be fine." Carole reached across the table to pat his arm before the real conversation started.

Kurt cleared his throat before starting it off, "So what's on the agenda for today? There's no point in trying to sugar coat it. What's the first step?"

Burt looked straight into his son's eyes, pulling his hand back from Kurt's so he could place both of his on the table. "First things first, Kurt. You gotta tell me everything. How bad are you really getting harassed at school?"

Kurt bit his lip, unsure of how to answer this question without stressing his dad out, "It used to not be so bad, a few locker checks here and there, a slushie every other day. But this year it's been more concentrated, instead I was getting slushied 2 or 3 times a day, and Karofsky had made it his life goal to torture me." Kurt took a deep breath trying to calm himself, but Blaine beat him to it, running his hands up and down Kurt's back in a familiar gesture of comfort. He sent a weak smile in Blaine's direction in thanks, "It's been hard dad, but nothing I couldn't handle, the tire slashing thing was out of character, but so was the k-kiss, was, uh, yeah that," Kurt could feel the tears welling in his eyes, he hated how defenceless he had felt in that moment, when Karofsky had him pinned against the wall, when he realized that his quick-wit and nothing-you-can-say-can-hurt-me facade could do nothing in the face of sheer physical violence.

He wasn't even aware he was crying until he heard Blaine, "Babe, it's okay, you're going to be fine, he's not going to come near you ever again." Kurt shook his head, trying to blink back the tears, but it was no use. He went to bury himself in Blaine's arms but then he felt his father's hand on his shoulder and instead he launched himself at his dad.

It felt like hours until he could control his sobbing, just talking about last night made it real, it wasn't something Kurt had created in his head. This was real life. Last night he had been sexually assaulted, and if it weren't for Blaine it could have been much worse than just a kiss.

It was too much for Blaine to just sit at the table, helpless. A few tears of his own leaked out and when he looked across at Carole he saw that she hadn't been able to control the wetness in her eyes either. They both moved to refill their coffees, just for something to do.

Burt's gruff voice was what broke the silence, "You alright now, bud?" Blaine could see that Burt had been crying too. No one was left unaffected by what had happened to Kurt.

Kurt scrubbed his face, trying to remove the tears, "Yeah, I'm better, thanks dad."

"Why don't you go to the bathroom and wash your face?" Carole asked sweetly, "We'll start making breakfast, and fetch you a new coffee." Kurt nodded glancing at Blaine who sent him a small smile.

"Can you come with me? I don't want to be alone right now," Kurt asked like he was ashamed of himself.

Blaine nodded and stood up quickly, placing a hand on Kurt's lower back to guide him to the downstairs bathroom. "Sorry about losing it back there, I just... Blaine, I want to be over it, I don't want to let it affect me, but- but I was just so scared. I could barely push him away Blaine, he could have-" Kurt cut himself off with a deep breath before he could start crying again. "I think it just all hit me at once that what happened was real, and not some surreal nightmare."

Blaine pulled Kurt into a hug, "There is nothing to be sorry about, honestly I was kind of worried about how calm you had been." Kurt tucked his head into Blaine's neck trying to surround himself with his mates scent.

When he pulled back he had a small smile on his face, "Okay, I need to wash my face before these tears do their damage, because it will takes weeks to fix that."

Blaine placed a hand on Kurt's cheek, "You'll always be beautiful to me." Kurt snorted in laughter and Blaine cut him off with a chaste kiss, "Mock me all you want, I know you love me."

"I do," Kurt said, suddenly serious, "I really do love you."

Blaine just responded by stroking his thumb down Kurt's cheek and back up again and then giving him a small peck on the cheek. Kurt gave a watery smile and turned the corner to the bathroom.

While Kurt cleansed and moisturized, Blaine sat on the edge of the tub. They were silent, for once. Both back in thought about the previous day's events. Or rather, what the hell they were going to do about them.

Kurt finished up and walked to the tub, sitting on Blaine's lap and lightly leaning against his chest. His face was contemplative and Blaine jostled him a bit to get him to speak up.

"I don't want to know," Kurt said without moving.

"You don't want to know what?" Blaine asked slowly, though he had an idea.

"I don't want to know what happens to Kar- him," Kurt didn't want to remember, he didn't even want to think his name. "I... I can't decide whether or not I want to even report him,"

Blaine sighed, and kept his hand slowly moving up and down his back, "You need to do what you're comfortable with. Personally I want to rip his balls off and stuff them down his throat, but that's me. If you don't want to report him for attacking you last night, we won't, but you're going to have to go to the principal to at least report that he's been harassing you."

Kurt sighed and rested his head against Blaine's shoulder, exhausted, "I don't ever want to go back to that place again, I know last night I said I wanted to go back, but it's just too real now." Blaine kissed him on his forehead and didn't protest what he was saying.

"I know that you don't want to go back, I knew it last night Kurt, but you know it's the right thing to at least inform the school about what was going on." Kurt knew he was right but that didn't mean that he wanted to go. "Alright, let's go downstairs, eat some breakfast and then go to your school, and then we can come back here and cuddle until you forget anything else exists."

"You promise?" Kurt asked, tears still in his eyes, but he was slowly gaining control of his emotions.

"Like you could stop me?" Blaine grinned, helping him stand up, "Now let's eat, I'm starving!"

"Like that's new.." Kurt muttered. Blaine smacked his arse lightly to get him to move up the stairs more quickly.

Once they got upstairs Burt pulled Kurt into another tight hug before allowing him to sit down and start in on the pancakes Carole had whipped up.

Blaine plopped down in his seat and starting devouring pancakes quicker than Kurt had even seen Finn eat.

"These are delicious Carole, thanks." Blaine said after his fourth pancake.

"How much do you eat exactly?" Burt asked curiously, Blaine didn't seem like he was slowing down.

"A lot, apparently, Kurt says it's unnatural, which I guess it is, werewolf metabolism, I just burn through food." Blaine explained, keeping his hand on Kurt's. "So, what's the plan with the school?"

"We have a meeting at 10, unfortunately Blaine, it can only be parents." Blaine bit his tongue from yelling. Humans would never understand the true pull of a mate, to be so intricately bound to them. Yelling wouldn't get him into that room, so he kept quiet, Kurt however didn't think that.

"What? No, I'm not doing this without him, I thought he would be there the whole time, that's the only reason I agreed to do this." Kurt's hand tightened on Blaine's.

"Babe, calm down, it can't be helped, I'll be right outside if you need anything." Blaine turned his head so he was looking straight into his eyes, "You'll be fine, if he even so much as thinks a bad thought I will be there." There was a part of Blaine that was actually relieved that he wouldn't be in that room, because he wasn't sure if he would be able to restrain himself from ripping that asshole's throat out. With his teeth.

Kurt didn't look convinced, but nodded shakily, "Okay, I can do this."

It wasn't long before everyone was standing up and preparing to leave for the school, just as they got to the door Blaine tugged Kurt's jacket out of his hand and replaced it with his own. "Just in case you get scared, remember I'm there okay?" Kurt breathed in the scent of his mate nodding solemnly before stepping out of the house and walking towards his father's car.

He seemed perfectly calm, until they pulled up in front of the school and the grip on Blaine's hand tightened again, "Do I really have to do this?" Kurt asked, his eyes not leaving the school.

Blaine squeezed his hand is reassurance, "You'll be happier when it's done." Kurt shrugged and got out of the car with Blaine, "Come on, let's head inside." The grip Kurt had on his hand tightened again, Blaine stopped and tugged him into a hug, "You'll be okay. Trust me."

Kurt pulled back and smiled weakly, "Of course I will, I just needed a hug." Blaine grinned walking a bit faster to catch up to Carole and Burt who had left the two boys alone to talk.

Once they got to outside the principal's office Blaine stopped and kissed Kurt on the forehead, "This is the end of the line for me. They're already in there," Blaine informed the others, "You'll do great, and remember I love you, see you soon." Blaine released Kurt's hand and pushed him lightly to get him to enter the room.

Blaine paced the hall waiting for the meeting to be finished, he could hear everything happening, Karofsky denying everything, and the useless principal agreeing, Burt yelling. Blaine could feel the wolf tearing to come out and kill the person that decided to harm his mate. He could feel his nails and teeth lengthening and struggled to get it under control. The day before the full moon always pulled the wolf closer to the surface, closer to taking control.

Blaine had always had near-perfect control over his wolf, this was the first time he had struggled in his life to not turn. Blaine was glad he was outside, because if Karofsky face was half as smug as he thought it was he would be tearing his throat out, regardless of who was in the room.

After half an hour of yelling, or what Figgins called negotiations, Karofsky was let off with a week suspension to be served after winter break.

* * *

Blaine got himself under control for Kurt, he didn't want to scare his mate or his parents, but the wolf was simmering at the surface.

The rage Kurt was emitting was practically palpable when he left the Principal's office. Blaine barely had time to grab his hand and pull Kurt possessively to his side, to calm his wolf, before Kurt was storming out of the school.

"It's such bullshit, my word against his, therefore it didn't happen," Kurt snarled, almost wolf-like, yep, he was definitely starting to pick up some of Blaine's habits. "Yes, because I would make up that he kissed me, that makes so much sense." Blaine tried to cut in, "Nevermind that he has tortured me on a near constant basis since Sophomore year, no, let's completely disregard all prior history that indicates he might do something like this." Blaine finally tugged Kurt to a stop and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry that it didn't work out babe, but at least you never have to come back here," Kurt's eyes were glassy, but Blaine could still feel the anger coming off him in waves.

"It's just not fair, Blaine. I expected more than a slap on the wrist and too bad, so sad." Kurt was blinking rapidly, trying to hold back the tears, "They literally did nothing. I've never felt so angry and useless in my life. All of that may as well have been for nothing, a minor blip on his school record."

"Take a deep breath," Kurt did as he said, and Blaine noticed out of the corner of his eye Burt and Carole approaching with what looked like the contents of Kurt's locker. "I know you're frustrated, but we said we'd do this then wipe our hands of it. You informed them, and they've chosen to be the homophobic assholes I expected them to be. Now we can move on, you'll be at Dalton after break and we'll never think about this place again."

"You're right, but it doesn't make me not want to go in there and punch Figgins in the face."

Blaine laughed, "Okay, before you cause harm to anyone, let's go home and relax. Do you wanna stay here again tonight? We have to head to mine for the full moon tomorrow night anyways."

"Sounds good to me," said Kurt as he slowly tried to banish all the rage from his system with a deep breath. Blaine ushered Kurt into the car and despite seeming to have calmed down the grip on Blaine's hand didn't lessen the entire trip home.

* * *

"Why don't you go and get into something comfortable and I'll set up down here, Disney marathon?"

Kurt's face lit up, "Definitely, I'll just be a minute," Burt stopped him just before he could dash upstairs.

"Carole and I are going into work for a half day, you two will be right here this afternoon?"

"There's food in the fridge for lunch, I'll be home about 5:30, it's only a short shift at the hospital." Carole informed them before ducking upstairs herself to get changed.

"I'll be fine, dad. Blaine's here to look after me, and Finn will be home around 4." Kurt gave his dad a tight hug, "But now I'm going to get into my pjs and be lazy as it's technically winter break right now for us."

Burt hadn't taken his jacket off and turned to leave again, "Look after him?" He didn't have to ask he knew that, but he felt better knowing than assuming.

"Always." Burt nodded calling out for Carole, after they left, the house was quiet. Blaine rooted around their DVDs until he found Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin, The Little Mermaid and The Lion King. That would easily keep them entertained until dinner. Kurt stumbled down 10 minutes later, carrying a blanket with him, "What movie do you want to start with?" Blaine asked.

Kurt looked at what was on offer, "Beauty and the Beast, I've always had a soft spot for that one. Do you want any snacks?" Blaine didn't want Kurt to do anything this afternoon but relax, he went to say no, but his stomach quickly negated that by rumbling. Kurt was already halfway to the kitchen, "Put the DVD in, and I'll get some popcorn and sodas." Blaine put the DVD in and was in the kitchen before Kurt could even put the popcorn in the microwave, "Cute. So, what do you guys even do on the full moon? What am I going to do?"

"Oh, no no no," Blaine chuckled, "it's a surprise. You don't get to know anything yet." He smirked some more at Kurt's angry pout. "Oh, yeah, I just remembered. Wes wants your opinion on what he should wear to the Winter Ball in order to, and I quote, "attract the tigers, not the house cats," Blaine snorted.

Kurt, however, had more important things to worry about than Wes' utter lack of tact. "Wait, what Winter Ball?" Kurt asked, stirring the butter into the popcorn before herding Blaine out of the kitchen, but not before Blaine grabbed a packet of M&M's.

"Uhh, the one in like a week?" At Kurt's still confused expression Blaine elaborated, "I swear I told you about it. Dalton has an annual Winter Ball, it's pretty formal, I didn't tell you about it?"

Kurt was hurt, did Blaine not want him there? Why wouldn't he have invited him? He continued on into the living room without Blaine when his eyes started to sting just the smallest twinge.

Kurt was only allowed to doubt himself for a few more seconds, though, before Blaine caught on. Evidently picking up on the slightest tinge of pink on Kurt's skin and the quickening of his angry heartbeat, damn werewolf senses.

"Oh, babe, Don't think that I did this on purpose, I'm sorry," Blaine moved to hug Kurt from behind before they could make it back to the living room, his cheek smashed up against Kurt's shoulder blades and his arms around his waist. "I'm pretty clueless sometimes, it has nothing to do with you," Blaine continued, swaying their bodies from left to right in a soothing, twisting motion.

Kurt huffed, reassured, but still pretty peeved. "Well you could have at least given me enough time to actually find something to wear."

"Oh yeah, you have something to wear right? I know how pedantic you are about your clothes," Blaine said, letting go of Kurt and continuing their walk to the living room.

"You're kidding, right? Tell me you don't really expect me to just throw on whatever suit I have laying around," Kurt pleaded, but rather weakly, he couldn't be too surprised at his mate's lack of concern about his wardrobe at this point.

"Ummm," Blaine started, but Kurt cut him off.

"Oh, crap. That's totally what you're doing, isn't it? Oh god, when did you buy this suit, Blaine? The last couple months? Six months?"

"Uhhh, I think when I was like fourteen for a wedding or something? I haven't really grown much since then so I haven't had to buy a new one."

Kurt covered his face with one hand and looked up at Blaine. "Really? Oh my god, I'm not even surprised. I really hate that I'm not surprised." He sighed, shaking his head. "Alright, tomorrow I'll go shopping for both of us. Crap," Kurt gave Blaine's short, but muscular stature a once-over, "finding something that actually fits you is going to be as impossible as it is for me." He groaned, "You are going to have to come with me for fittings. We better get started with the pre-online work." Kurt got up and started towards his room and his laptop.

Blaine, who Kurt really hadn't been paying attention to, finally let out his burst of giggles. Kurt turned around from the third step on the stairs with a scowl and his hands on his hips. "This is not funny Blaine, you gave me less than a wee-"

Blaine interrupted him with a smiling peck to his lips, bursting over to the stairs before Kurt could register that he had moved. He looked smug at the surprised look on Kurt's face and Kurt, once again, cursed his stupid werewolf powers.

"You're cute," said Blaine simply, taking hold of Kurt's hand in his own from where he stood on the second step and swinging them from side to side, "Can I make it up to you?" Blaine continued swinging their arms at he looked up at Kurt through his lashes.

Kurt bit his lip, trying valiantly not to smile at his boyfriend's ridiculousness, he would not admit it was adorable, no, because he was angry, and had a lot of very frantic shopping to do, thanks to his dumb boyfriend. Despite himself, Kurt played along, "How are you gonna do that?" he asked skeptically.

"Welllllllllllll I figure shopping would be much easier for you without that pesky budget," he reached into his back pocket for his wallet, "So why don't I just give you this credit card to help out with that little problem?" Blaine smirked at Kurt who had already been jumping up and down and squealing by the word "credit." Just when Kurt reached for it Blaine pulled it back, "But you have to give me this afternoon of just us."

Kurt glared at him, "You're bribing me."

"Yes, I am, but if you listen to me you can have this tonight and start planning."

Kurt bit his bottom lip, "You drive a hard bargain, but I agree, we can spend the afternoon together for the card." Blaine grinned and practically knocked Kurt over with a hug, Kurt rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders, which only made Blaine's grip tighten. Instead of letting go, he nosed his way into Kurt's neck and just stayed still allowing his mate to completely cover him.

"Okay, movie time." Kurt's only warning was Blaine's wicked grin before Blaine was dropping an arm to loop around Kurt's legs and snatching him up.

"What are you doing Blaine?" Kurt squealed, "I didn't agree to this." Blaine just chuckled before dumping him (gently) on the couch, only to leave to get the popcorn and drinks.

"I had to make sure you wouldn't run off as soon as I turned my back, I'm onto you Kurt Hummel." Kurt smiled and buried his head in the blanket he'd left there earlier. "Alright, budge over so I can fit on the couch as well." Kurt shifted down to one end allowing Blaine to sit down before draping himself across him.

"Mmm, the thing I like the most about you, is that you are the comfiest pillow ever." Kurt snuggled in deeper reaching for the popcorn whilst Beauty and the Beast started playing.

"I hope I'm more important than just being a pillow." Blaine stated with raised eyebrows, stroking a hand slowly though Kurt's hair.

"Well, you're a really good table too, judging by the fact that the popcorn hasn't spilled." Blaine pinched his side, "Oww, see, you're a terrible boyfriend, that's abuse." Kurt squirmed, "Stop, we're trying to watch a movie Blaine." He couldn't hold back the laugh when Blaine lightly tickled his sides.

"Fine, be a buzzkill." Blaine leaned down a kissed Kurt on the forehead before focusing on the movie. It was nearing the end, when Kurt and Blaine were startled out of their reverie- well, Kurt was, Blaine had heard someone in the driveway about thirty seconds ago- by the front door banging shut.

"Kurt, man what's going on?" Finn called out, he finally stumbled into the lounge room after getting some chips to snack on, "It's all around school about Karofsky's suspension, and Mr. Schue told us that you're transferring? Dude, you can't leave!"

"Yeah Hummel, what happened?" Puck followed in after Finn reaching for the chips, "Rachel was flippin' her shit in practice today, you've left us one member down for the competition!"

"Yeah and Tina was crying and Mercedes kept going on about how she was going to cut Karofsky. It was total chaos."

Kurt snorted, "Okay, first of all, don't call me dude, Finn. Second of all, so practice was no different than usual? Puck, none of that sounds out of the ordinary for glee club."

"Dude, you know what I mean. Seriously, what happened? No one knows, not even Jacob Ben Israel." Puck asked with his mouth full.

"Suffice it to say that something occurred that made me realise I wasn't safe at McKinley," Kurt could feel the low growl from Blaine at being reminded about what happened and sighed, he automatically leaned back into Blaine and took his hand to calm him. "It was a hard decision and I know I'm going to have to go talk to everyone, but I'm not going to explain myself." Blaine tugged him closer, feeling the wolf at the surface.

"Dude, we could have helped you out, you don't need to go and betray us to the Warblers." Finn said, gesturing wildly, "Puck and I could have done 24 hour detailing or something! Mike, and Artie would have helped too!"

"I don't want to be there Finn, the last thing I want to do is step back into that school." Kurt said with finality. He vaguely noted that Blaine's nails seemed to be getting longer.

Finn went to argue again but he was cut off by Blaine, "He's said all he's going to say, so you need to accept his decision, and not argue." Finn opened his mouth but shut it quickly when he saw Blaine's bright eyes, "I've been on edge all afternoon Finn, please don't test me right now." Finn and Puck left the room quickly, not making eye contact with Blaine.

Kurt laid a comforting hand over Blaine's, "Hey, calm down, you know he doesn't mean it." Blaine took a deep breath trying to calm himself down, "I love you."

"Love you too," Blaine bit his lip and glanced towards the stairs where the boys had just disappeared, "I should probably go apologise."

Kurt picked up his hand and kissed it, "Don't worry about it, he understands. I told him about the full moon thing. " Blaine nodded and laid his head back, and Kurt put on some TV until Burt and Carole arrived home.

Dinner was a quiet affair, and over quickly, Finn and Puck still scared to be in the same room as Blaine even after he'd apologised.

Kurt and Blaine went to bed straight after dinner, pleading that they were exhausted and that it had been a long day. They snuggled into bed Kurt once again, draping himself across Blaine, he turned to kiss the closest part of him, which happened to be his chest, "I'm so glad you were with me today, I love you so much."

"I love you too, babe. Go to sleep. We have the full moon tomorrow night." Kurt mumbled something in reply but dozed off quickly, Blaine following quickly after.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Hey guys! So this is our 'we are so very sorry, let us grovel at your feet until you forgive us' authors note. Life has been kind of a whirlwind at the moment, with one of us back at school and not at 100% health and the other starting a new job, so everything's been a little hectic in our real life. But we've finally completed all of this and hope you really enjoy it! Once again, apologies! Thank you for the lovely reviews we've been getting, and for sticking with us for this long! We'll try and get chapter 9 out as soon as possible!

**Disclaimer: **We own nothing!

* * *

Kurt woke up on the morning of the full moon inexplicably joyful. He looked down at his sleeping mate when he felt a hand clutching his shirt and couldn't stop the grin forming on his face when he saw that Blaine was twitching and shuffling lightly in his sleep. His legs were making little abandon movements and his hand was practically pawing at Kurt's shirt. If Blaine had a tail right now, it would definitely be wagging.

When Kurt went to wake Blaine up, he just mumbled something before burying his head against Kurt's chest. His legs made a few more jerking movements before settling down again, the smile on Kurt's face couldn't grow any larger at this point.

Kurt hadn't been this happy in a long time. Well, actually, Kurt hadn't been this happy ever. And while it could be explained away by Kurt's newfound safety or freedom from harassment he knew damn well that the gorgeous boy who had finally curled up behind him was completely responsible.

Or maybe it was the cute little breathing noises said boy was making in his ear or the way Kurt fit so well, so completely, in the the boy's arms that he swore he could lay like this for years.

Yeah, it probably had something to do with that.

Kurt held out another ten minutes before he became altogether too restless despite Blaine's warmth in comparison to the crisp winter air. He flipped over to face Blaine, who just made sort-of a snuffling sound. Blaine didn't even manage to crack an eye open before he was nestled back into sleep.

Kurt smiled again. He couldn't help but place a small peck to the barely-there stubble on Blaine's cheek. And then another to his forehead. And another to the corner of his eye. And another to the tip of his nose. When Kurt started to pull back, Blaine whined and chased after him with his lips, eyes still closed. Kurt giggled and finally gave in, giving Blaine a kiss on the lips and Blaine finally blinked his eyes open.

"Hey there," Blaine whispered, voice still a little hoarse from sleep.

"Good morning," Kurt chirped happily.

Blaine snorted and rolled to to a sitting position, "Well someone's chipper this morning," although he was already starting to catch up with Kurt's energy.

"Yep!" Kurt grinned from where he had laid down again. Kurt was about to nudge him with his foot to see if he was still functioning when suddenly Blaine had twisted to lie on top of him, licking a wet stripe up his neck, "Oh god, Blaine, that's gross, stop it." Blaine just chuckled placing more wet kisses on his neck moving up to Kurt's cheek, where he placed a loud smacking kiss. Kurt was squirming trying to get away, "You need to not do that, god Blaine, I can feel your saliva."

Blaine just grinned before bending down and slotting their lips together in a slow kiss, "Mmm, I'm sorry, you just look so scrumptious." Blaine flicked his tongue out to deepen the kiss, he nibbled at Kurt's lips until he opened them allowing Blaine's tongue to lick inside his mouth. He couldn't stop the small groan at the taste of his mate so close to the full moon. He rolled on top of Kurt and moved a hand up Kurt's shirt to rest of his rib cage.

Blaine's brain caught up with his labido at least a little bit at this point so he pulled back a bit and licked a long stripe up the other side of Kurt's neck, and it had the desired effect. "Blaine." Kurt whined wiping at his neck, "You totally ruined the mood." Blaine hid his grin by placing small nipping kisses along Kurt's jaw and neck, soon he had Kurt bearing his neck for him to do what he wanted. He felt more than heard the hum of satisfaction from the wolf.

Kurt groaned when Blaine nipped particularly hard at the join between the neck and shoulder. He glanced up to see Kurt's eyes closed, head tilted back in pleasure. Blaine couldn't help himself from lightly sucking over the bite, turning it into a small hickey. He was about to move back up to Kurt's mouth when he heard steps coming upstairs to Kurt's room. Kurt sent him a confused look when he stopped and rolled off suddenly, but his confusion was answered when he heard his dad's voice through their door.

"Do I need to invest in a dog whistle?" Burt called from down the hallway. Blaine chuckled along with Burt and Kurt rolled his eyes. "Those jokes are not, and will never be funny, Dad!"

"Yeah, yeah. Just make sure you an' Spike get yourselves downstairs before the hashbrowns and eggs get cold."

Blaine, predictably, hopped right out of bed at the mention of food. Kurt rolled his eyes and started crawling out of bed.

He apparently wasn't going fast enough for Blaine, whose patience was almost directly correlated with his food intake, because before Kurt knew it he was in Blaine's arms and halfway down the stairs.

"Blaine! You doofus! You have to stop doing this!" Kurt complained, making a show of struggling in Blaine's arms, but he was laughing and more wiggling closer to Blaine than away.

Blaine chuckled, "Would you like me to put you down, sweetheart?" He said, smirking down at Kurt.

"Why, yes. Yes I wou-"

Blaine dumped Kurt onto the couch as they were walking past and continued into the kitchen without so much as a twitch in Kurt's direction.

"Blaine!" Kurt yelled after him, "Oh my god! You are so dead." His threat was made significantly less effective by all his giggling.

He leapt off the couch and ran into the kitchen after Blaine, only to find the kitchen empty except for an exasperated Burt sipping coffee. Kurt whipped his head back and forth, looking like a cartoon character much to Burt's amusement.

And apparently Blaine's as well. "Hey Kurt!" Blaine chirped right behind him. He laughed at Kurt's squeak before taking off in the opposite direction.

Kurt took off after him and the chase was on.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine made it to the Anderson's by 11:00 that morning, no thanks to Blaine, who was now pouting in the passenger seat nursing both a bruised elbow and ego from running right into a very sleepy Finn during Kurt's chase.

The evidence that the full moon was near was obvious from the moment they pulled up. The front yard was chaos.

David was wrestling both the twins at once. Kurt couldn't tell who was winning, Alex kept jumping up onto David whilst Teddy tackled his legs, which would only send all three into the snow.

Sebastian, Jace, and Amy were all engaged in an epic snowball fight. Well, actually Jace was just looking for his glasses.

It looked like Jeff and Nick had been wrestling at some point but had given up and were now just making out.

Brenna and Jessica were making snow angels off to the side, although they kept having to re-do them as Wes was occupying himself by turning their angels into "snow-werewolves."

And little Lizzie was just... running around in circles and screaming with delight.

"Okay," Blaine interrupted Kurt's slack-jawed staring, "so, yeah, the pack goes a little bit insane around the full moon."

Kurt shook his head in amusement, "Ya think?" Blaine took his hand and they walked into the pandemonium.

Almost five hours later Blaine finally called everyone to a stop, or at least a slightly less motion-filled state than they were in previously. Jeff's leg was still twitching almost unconsciously, forcing the hand that Nick had on it to move as well. It was a domino effect, every wolf was moving in tiny increments due to the one next to them. Kurt didn't think it was possible for any of them to be completely still at this point in the day.

They trudged inside, soaking wet and breathless, but still somehow all full of energy. Kurt and Jace were, predictably, the only ones shivering from the cold.

"Alright! Everyone upstairs, you need to be changed and presentable for dinner in an hour. Alex, Teddy, you have half an hour, you are on dish-duty for that paint-snowball stunt."

Everyone sprinted, frolicked, or jumped up the stairs and headed off to their own bedrooms. Blaine pulled Kurt into his room and then into his arms. "Aw, baby, you are so cold," Blaine cuddled close to Kurt trying to pass some of his unwavering heat onto his boyfriend.

"Yeah, t-tackling me into the snow probably wasn't the best idea for keeping me warm, honey," Kurt rolled his eyes. "I'll b-be fine th-though," Kurt shivered, "I'll just need a heavier c-coat for tonight."

Blaine looked at him with sympathetic eyes, he pecked him on the cheek- his warm lips felt strange on Kurt's cold-numbed face- and sent him off to the bathroom with his overnight bag to change.

Blaine was half-way through changing out of his sopping wet clothes when the door slammed and the Heirs waltzed inside.

"Really? You guys don't knock?" Blaine asked wryly as he pulled a sweatshirt over his head.

"Nope," a clean-clothed Wes flopped down onto Blaine's bed. He started making popping noises with his lips.

Blaine sighed and settled down next to Nick and Jeff on the couch.

"So, Blainers," Seb started from the floor, "How's your dick?" he asked conversationally.

David guffawed from his place on the bed beside Wes. They all stared at Blaine, smirking.

"What?"

"I think Man-ho over there is trying to get you to talk about your sex life, particularly the last few days of it," Jeff looked like he wanted to be disdainful, but couldn't bring himself to be.

"You better fess up, man. We'll just ask Kurt in five minutes if you don't," Nick said, nodding to the bathroom.

Crap. Blaine had forgotten that the Heirs didn't know about Kurt's attack yet.

"Guys," Blaine began hesitantly, but the bathroom door opened and Kurt walked into the room. It said a lot about how much time he'd been spending around the pack that Kurt wasn't even phased by the five extra werewolves lounging around the room.

"Hey Kurt! Maybe you'll tell us the dirty deets about your guys' little sleepover for the last two nights," Wes prompted with a grin.

Kurt rolled his, "Okay Wes," he offered. Wes' face lit up, "But only if you give me all the 'dirty deets' about David and you. I heard you flee to his room during thunderstorms." Kurt smirked while Blaine, Nick, and Jeff barked out laughter. Even David didn't look that far away from a chuckle.

Blaine pulled Kurt down onto his lap, still smiling from ear to ear. Kurt was still cold despite the dry clothes and Blaine hugged him closer.

Kurt moved back slightly to look at Blaine, silent but somehow still communicative. He obviously had the same concern right now as Blaine, that they hadn't told their coven about Kurt's attack or his impending transfer. Their last few nights definitely weren't as sexy as the guys seemed to think on account of Kurt's sobbing and Blaine's rage.

Blaine looked up into Kurt's questioning eyes. The sparking blue orbs scoured his alpha for guidance as well as his mate for support. And they still had room for some fear there.

Blaine nodded and Kurt moved off his lap to sit between him and Nick.

"Guys," Blaine began again as he reached his arm behind and around Kurt, "Something went down on Friday that you should know about. I really want to get this over with so I need you all to stay quiet." It wasn't a forceful order, but it was an effective one nonetheless, even Wes stayed silent and serious.

Kurt nestled his head in the crook of Blaine's neck and looked around at all of them, all staring at him with varying shades of concern, sympathy, and anger already painted across their faces. And respect, Kurt realized latently. They all had an underlying respect in their intent stare. Their stare. Every one of these guys was solely and completely focused on him right now, on his life, his problems, his pain. Suddenly, Kurt really got what it meant to be pack.

The realization made him a little more teary-eyed than he was willing to admit. He sniffed and Blaine pulled him closer.

"Right before I got to McKinley on Friday, Kurt was assaulted by Karofsky," Blaine voice was muffled on the "right before" like he didn't want to think about the fact that he had been just a little too late.

The Heirs remained silent under Blaine's instructions but their faces communicated everything they wanted to say anyway. Wes looked even more serious than he did before, David looked like he was trying to convince himself that he had heard wrong. Nick, of course, was angry, and Jeff looked like he wanted to cry, in anger or sadness, Blaine didn't know.

And then there was Sebastian, slouched on the floor without a trace of his usual I'm-better-than-you-and-you-know-it smirk. He looked guilty, Blaine recognized the look easily. It was the one Sebastian wore every time Jace mentioned their parents. Every time Jace said something like 'One time, my Dad, Seb, and I...'

"Seb..." Blaine couldn't have him thinking that this was somehow his fault.

"I- No, Just- just finish everything you were going to tell us, okay? You said you wanted to get this over with," Sebastian said.

Blaine nodded, slowly lifting his eyes from Sebastian's slumped form.

"We've already talked to Kurt's Dad and we've told the Principal. They didn't do a- Karofsky wasn't expelled. Kurt's not safe at Mckinley anymore, so he's transferring," Blaine said with finality.

They sat in tense silence until they were sure Blaine was finished.

Jeff looked timidly at his alpha and beta, "You said 'assaulted,' what exactly do you...?" He trailed off, looking intently over Kurt, he was checking for bruises or cuts, Kurt realized.

"He kissed me," Kurt spoke for the first time. His voice was strong.

At this all the faces changed completely and simultaneously into vicious anger. Nick had even jumped up, moving away from Kurt's fragile body and starting his breathing exercises.

"What?!" David and Wes said in unison.

Jeff's eyes started to water, he had a murderous expression on his face though.

"Why am I not surprised? Why am I not even surprised?" It was Sebastian. "Blaine, Kurt, I'm so sorry. I should ha-"

Kurt cut him off, "No Seb. Don't do this. Don't do the what if game, I can already see you blaming yourself. You tried to get me to tell Blaine, my Dad, anyone. It's not your fault. Don't."

Kurt stood up, seeming to take control of the situation. His own arms wrapped around himself protectively only marred the image of strong leader minutely. "It's no ones fault. Not mine, not Blaine's, not Sebastian's, none of you are at fault. We can't even put the full blame on Karofsky," Kurt admitted. "I'll be at Dalton now and I really just want to forget about it. It's not worth remembering."

"Blaine..." Sebastian was still distressed.

"Seb," Blaine came to crouch in front of him but couldn't think of anything to say. Blaine offered Seb a hand to pull him to his feet and into a hug. Seb looked better, but still guilty.

Wes walked over closer to Seb and Blaine, cocking head and seeming to think about something before he yelled "PUPPY PILE!" and leapt on top of them.

Nick followed soon after, then Jeff, and finally David. Kurt eyed them all like they were insane, which they were, Blaine conceded, and walked a bit closer.

"None of you idiots better have hurt my ma-"

He stumbled off balance and into the pile as Blaine's hand reached out from somewhere within the pile to grab his ankle at the same time David pulled on his wrist.

"You're one of the wolves now, Kurt, deal with it."

* * *

Kurt and Blaine were the first ones outside and in the woods behind the Anderson's house ( well technically it was behind their pool, hot tubs, bonfire pit, and gorgeous lawn). They lounged on a patch of ground that they had cleared of snow- yeah, Blaine was surprised Kurt agreed to this too, but then again, he was wearing Blaine's pants. Blaine leaned back against a tree and Kurt leaned against Blaine's chest. Blaine held Kurt close, trying to keep him as warm as possible, but that wasn't going to be a problem, Kurt was wrapped up tight in so many coats, hats, and mittens that he was having trouble moving.

"Hey," Blaine hooked his chin over Kurt's shoulder, "You're okay, right? After telling the guys? You're okay with it?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. I mean, they're pack. They had to know," Kurt didn't meet Blaine's eyes though.

In a flash Kurt was facing Blaine, his knees on either side of Blaine's hips and his feet tucked under him. Blaine's hands came up to frame his face, "Hey, you need to tell me if something is bothering you."

Kurt hesitated, weighing his options, "I... I just- don't want them to think I'm just this weak little crying, emotional human thing. Blaine, did you see how they looked at me before we told them? They- they care about me, they respect me." Once the words started coming Kurt couldn't stop, "I love being a part of the pack, I mean, just saying that sentence made me happy. I love that Lizzie already feels like my own little sister, I love that the twins are the annoying little brats I never knew I wanted," Blaine chuckled at that one, "I love that the Heirs treat me like- like one of the guys. And not even as an afterthought, not like 'Oh, if we don't include Kurt in this he might get offended.'" Kurt looked down now, toying with the hem on Blaine's sleeve. "I feel like I'm wanted, valued. I just-I-I" Kurt stumbled a bit more at this part, "I want to be strong a-and as useful as you, I don't want to be seen as a hindrance, or someone to be put up with or- or..." Kurt trailed off as he ran out of words for his rant. By the end, a lone tear had made its way down his face.

Blaine nudged one of Kurt's shoulders, letting him turn himself around this time. Kurt cuddled back into Blaine and Blaine crossed his arms over Kurt's chest, his right hand on Kurt's left shoulder and vice versa. "Of course they respect you, Kurt. Of course they want you around because you are strong, you are useful. You lasted so long in that torture-chamber of a school just for your family, your friends. How can anyone say that you're not strong? The twins listen to you," Kurt raised a wavering eyebrow at that, "Well they listen like twenty-five percent of the time, which is really all you can ask for with them. You also tend to take Seb down a few notches, which is only ever a good thing, trust me," Kurt giggled. "And seriously, I've never seen Jace open up to someone as quickly as he did with you. You did that Kurt. You. You make the pack better, stronger."

Kurt turned his head to smile weakly back at Blaine and swipe a small peck across his warm cheek, but then turned back around and remained silent.

Blaine leaned back and started drawing little patterns on Kurt's back through his many coats.

Kurt finally broke the silence, "It's just weird. I mean, I'm supposed to be a leader to the pack, at least to the Heirs and Descendants. And I do feel like a leader, which might be even weirder considering we all know that even Lizzie could kick my ass if she wanted to," Kurt tried to make it sound like a joke but sadness still leaked through into his voice.

"Kurt, you can't start feeling bad about yourself just because you don't have super-human powers," Blaine said seriously.

Kurt burst into giggles at that, "Blaine, honey, I wouldn't exactly call you 'super-human,' you're not a superhero, sweetheart," Kurt giggled some more and patted Blaine's arm that was wrapped around him.

"What! I could totally be a superhero! I could practically be Thor! And I have all the powers Captain America has and then some!"

"Oh please, Blaine. Thor is a demigod. You are not that fast or strong. Get re- GAH!"

Kurt suddenly found himself pressed up against the tree they had been lounging against.

Blaine waggled his eyebrows, "What were you saying, babe?"

"Oh my god, do you even realize how cliche this is?" Kurt rolled his eyes and tried to extract himself from between Blaine and the tree but Blaine smiled like he was about to burst out laughing and shook his head. "I don't think so, not until you admit- damn it!"

Kurt glanced back at Blaine as he was running and giggled at the stunned look on his face. He started sprinting when Blaine's grinned and started jogging in Kurt's direction.

"I don't know what you are thinking, Kurt. This will not end well for you," Blaine sing-songed. Kurt had stopped running and was hiding behind a tree fifty yards to Blaine's left. Blaine could tell that he was trying to be as quiet as possible, but he might as well have been hitting pots and pans together in the silence of the woods.

Blaine smirked and started an absolutely silent loop around to Kurt. When he reached him, Kurt was peering around his hiding spot, trying to see if Blaine was anywhere near him. Blaine smirked and in a flash Kurt was on the ground, or rather on top of Blaine, who was on the ground.

"OH MY GOD! Don't do that! Jesus christ, how do you even do that?" The annoyance in Kurt's voice was marred by his breathlessness.

"Super-powers, baby," Blaine said cockily, he leaned up to kiss Kurt firmly on the lips.

Kurt kissed him back for a second before moving his face to Blaine's neck, burying his cold nose in Blaine's warmth. "Not Thor," Kurt muttered.

"Did we not just establ-"

Kurt looked up, "I said no to Thor. You can be Captain America if you little heart desires, though," Kurt tapped Blaine's nose with his mittened hand.

"And why's that?" Blaine asked flirtily, "What do you have against Thor?"

"Well for starters, he's blonde and I much prefer brunettes," Kurt said matter-of-factly.

"Mmm, good point," Blaine murmured as he pecked Kurt on the lips again.

"Not to mention the cape, it looks ridiculous. Plus it obstructs my view," Kurt continued and his eyes flicked down to Blaine's ass for a second before Blaine pulled him into a kiss so heated, that Kurt was sure the snow was melting around them.

"Obstruct his view of what?"

"I don't know, but I don't think either of them can see very well with their faces stuck together like that," Teddy answered his twin.

The couple, who had jumped apart with similar screeching noises when Alex had first spoken glared up at the twins.

"You two need to learn a little something about privacy," Blaine sat up.

"Hey! We were sent out here to wait for the moon!" Teddy said too innocently. "We had absolutely no idea you guys would be needing a private moment," Alex grinned.

"Let me guess," Kurt took Blaine's hand so Blaine could pull him up, "Wes and David sent you out here, didn't they?"

"I can neither confirm nor deny that accusation, dear Kurtsie," came Wes' voice.

"We were just trying to step up and fulfill our authoritative duties as Seconds since our Alpha and Beta seemed woefully absent," David added as he came through the trees after Wes.

They both slapped Teddy and Alex high fives and the twins ran in back the way they came.

"Jeez Blaine, how can you hear me breathing half a football field away, but you don't pick up on two eight year olds bounding towards us?" Kurt complained.

"I think it's safe to say that Blaine might have been slightly distracted, Kurt," David smirked.

"Yeah, he was too busy focusing on dat ass," Wes nodded solemnly.

Blaine grumbled and Kurt tried to roll his eyes but was interrupted by another shiver.

Blaine came to wrap his arms his mate from behind, warm body pressing against Kurt's freezing one, ice and snow now clinging to his clothes. Kurt melted back into the hug.

"Where'd the twins run off to? Where's the rest of the pack? Aren't they coming out soon?" Kurt asked curiously.

"Well we actually separate out for the shift, the Elders and Descendants stick together and we go off on our own," David explained, "it's more fun for us that way," David grinned evilly.

"More fun for you," Kurt muttered, "I was planning on talking to Jace for the night. What am I supposed to do while you guys are running around?" Kurt pouted at Blaine.

"Oh don't worry, babe. We don't do much running, we like to fight instead. Well, I fight, The others just get their ass kicked," Blaine leaned cheek against Kurt's, subtly trying to warm him up that was as well.

"Not true!" Sebastian was suddenly right beside the two of them. Kurt jumped, but Blaine was able to keep his focus this time. "I totally took you down two full moons ago!"

"Correction, you, Jeff, and Wes took me down together, that doesn't count."

Kurt sighed and started clearing a space to sit for the night while the wolves bickered.

"Hey Kurt!"

"Sup man?"

"Jesus christ, everyone needs to stop doing that," Kurt clutched a hand over his heart. He looked back and forth at Jeff and Nick sitting on either side of him."You know, I have a family history of heart conditions. You guys could give me a heart attack!"

Nick patted his arm. "You'll get used to it, for now it's just too fun for us to pass up."

Jeff nodded, "Werewolves tend to have poor impulse control."

"I've noticed," Kurt muttered, glancing up at Blaine, who had Wes in a headlock.

Nick and Jeff laughed, Kurt noticed that they had almost exactly the same laugh. They really were adorable together, he smiled.

Jeff put an arm around him and Kurt leaned lightly against his side, "You're okay, right?" Jeff checked. Nick moved so that he was sitting in front of Kurt, "After what Karofsky did? After everything that happened at your school? Well, your old school now I guess."

Kurt gave the couple a weak smile, "Yeah, I'll be fine," he sighed, "You guys don't need to worry about me."

This is exactly what Kurt was afraid of, that the pack would start to worry about him constantly, that he would just become the one everyone else had to look out for because he was so weak.

But then.

"I couldn't have done what you did," Jeff whispered and Nick nodded. "I... I get freaked out when a someone so much as gives Nick and I a strange look when we're out alone. I don't know anyone that could have lasted so long in that place, Kurt. I don't even think Blaine could have done it, to be honest."

"Seb might have been able to do it," Nick muttered, drawing a seemingly random pattern in the snow. Jeff smiled down at it.

Kurt wrapped an arm around Jeff and motioned for Nick to cuddle up to his other side, "Thank you guys. That really means a lot to me." They all squeezed each other in a tight group hug before Blaine started making his way over and Jeff and Nick hopped up.

Blaine plopped down beside Kurt, and Kurt immediately snuggled into his warmth. "Did you beat up Wes or did he make it out unscathed?" Kurt joked quietly.

"Naw, David and Seb ganged up on me, they cheat Kurt!" Blaine whined.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "I'll make sure to keep the wrestling matches fair once you guys wolf out, alright big baby?"

"Have I ever told you that you're perfect and I love you, because you are and I do," Blaine gushed.

"Yes, yes, I love you too," Kurt tried to wave off the compliment but his minute grin gave him away.

They were silent for a few moments, both looking around the dark forest.

"So when does this thing start anyway?" Kurt asked.

"When are we going to shift, you mean?" Blaine clarified, Kurt nodded. "Well, maybe you haven't noticed babe, but it already has started," Blaine directed Kurt's gaze to the left with a nod.

Sure enough, five gigantic wolves were getting to their feet, shaking off dead leaves and stretching their newly changed muscles.

"How the hell did I not notice that?" Kurt said, dumbfounded.

Blaine chuckled, "It's not as dramatic as you might think," Blaine informed as he stood up and back a few paces away from Kurt, "it's actually pretty quick."

And without further ado, Blaine shifted.

It was lightening fast. There was no slow-growing fangs or shirt-tearing. Instead, it was like he blinked and a giant, rather fluffy wolf replaced his boyfriend. He supposed that he should have been freaked out or scared or something, the prey-tearing canines, the bear-sized muscles rolling even as Blaine was stationary, clearly this was a creature designed to hunt, trap, kill.

But Blaine just looked so adorable with his tongue lolling out of his mouth and his tail wagging excitedly, waiting for Kurt's reaction. Before Kurt could respond,though, Blaine was knocked sideways by a lean, coffee-coloured wolf with a cocky smirk etched permanently into his expression.

And suddenly Kurt found himself in the middle of a werewolf tussle, and not involuntarily either. Nope, Kurt had leapt to his mate's defence when a giant wolf had seemingly attacked him.

In a second, the fighting stopped and Blaine stood guard, hackles raised, against Sebastian.  
Who it turned out was not in the least bit intimidated. He rolled his eyes, though admittedly he did back away. Even Sebastian's instincts, while not as strong as a mate's, told him to keep the more physically fragile members of the pack safe.

As soon as human reason had time to catch up with wolfish instincts the tension had evaporated. Blaine looked back at Kurt with a knowing grin and Kurt glared self-consciously.

"Shut up," Kurt pouted, "If you weren't such a sucky werewo- AH"

Kurt's tripped backwards onto his ass when Blaine sprang right at him. Kurt's back hit the soft snow as Blaine's pillow-sized paws bracketed him. Smugness shone through the wolf's golden eyes.

Kurt crossed his arms, "Really Blaine? Again? You know, you can't just pin me to a random surface every time I give you some constructive criticism. We need to communicate. Well, not right now, obviously, because you can't talk, but you know what- EW! BLAINE!"

Kurt haphazardly wiped a gloved hand over his face where Blaine had licked him from his chin to his temple in an attempt to close his mouth. Kurt's obligatory bitch face was tainted with tiny giggles. The giggles soon grew less controllable and he tried to stifle them in the warm fur of Blaine's leg, and when his face touched the soft hair he couldn't help but nuzzle just the teensiest bit.

Blaine lay down so that his torso curved around his mate and Kurt instinctively cuddled into him, cushioning his head on one of Blaine's paws. When he was enveloped in his mate's comfortable affection Kurt could almost forget that anything existed outside of this moment.

The rest of the night passed with Kurt and Blaine snuggled up and watching the others play. There seemed to be some sort of wrestling tournament going on but honestly it was just more of a puppy pile. Occasionally one of the wolves would wander over to Kurt and Blaine to try to pull the latter into their antics but Kurt's vicious glare was enough to scare the beasts away from his pillow-heater-boyfriend combo.

Kurt started to drift into sleep about halfway through the night. He tried to shake himself awake a couple times and then attempted to sit up but Blaine shook his furry head once and then used his nose to nudge Kurt back down. Kurt smiled and reached up to push gently to his side so that Kurt could lie for fully across his tummy.

"This should be weird, shouldn't it?" Kurt barely murmured tiredly into the soft hair covering Blaine's neck. "I mean, technically you're naked right now." Suddenly Kurt remembered the rest of the Heirs as the forest around them filled with short, giggling howls and Kurt's cheeks, already rosy from the cold- grew darker.

"I hate all of you," Kurt stated matter-of-factly but in no direction in particular.

As soon as pale night absorbed the amusement, quiet blanketed the forest. Blaine snuggled into the snow and tucked his head around Kurt's body before he allowed himself to succumb warmth of slumber.

* * *

The first few days of winter break passed slowly and lazily. The days were all much of the same: waking up late, snuggled together (although the morning after the full moon was a little bit different. Instead of waking up against each other, they woke up with the entire Heir coven between them. Apparently the urge to cuddle his alpha and beta at the same time was just too much for Wes to resist and the rest joined in 'for kicks.'). Then singing, eating, wrestling, lounging, and running, dancing, and baking with the pack for most of the day. Obviously, all free moments were spent plastered together, making out was second only to eating (for Blaine) and sleeping (for Kurt) in their relationship.

They mainly stayed with the pack but had made the effort to spend a couple of nights at the Hudmel's. Blaine was enjoying sleeping in on Wednesday when he felt his mate trying to wake him. He grunted in acknowledgement and tried to pull Kurt back into bed.

"Hey hon, I'm going to go out today," Kurt told him, trying to pry his arm from Blaine's grip, "I have to get our outfits for the Winter Ball, I've had them put some things aside, but I have to go in and check them out." Blaine mumbled something incoherently and turned over trying to block out his mates voice, "I'm going with Mercedes, and I'll probably just stay at dad's tonight, so I'll see you tomorrow?" Kurt prodded Blaine trying to get a response.

"I'll come down to Lima tonight as well, text me when you get home and I'll come over around then. Now can you please leave, not all of us get up at some ungodly hour every day." Blaine pulled the blanket over his head.

"Love you too, hon." Kurt sarcastically remarked whacking Blaine upside his head. Blaine just grumbled and settled back into bed, sleeping for another few hours until he was once again woken up by someone shaking him.

"Why will no one leave me alone today? I just want to sleep." Blaine whined batting the hands away from him.

"Come on lazy, if you didn't realise Kurt's out for the day, which means we can go visit that asshole like planned?" Sebastian pulled the blankets off of Blaine, "So hurry up, it's already 10am, and I expect you to get me lunch afterwards."

Blaine glared, "Fine, give me 10 minutes to shower and change. And lunch is on you for taking my blankets away." Blaine pouted as he wrapped his cocoon of blankets back around him and wandered to his bathroom.

"You do realise what's mine is yours, so you are still paying for lunch, just in a more roundabout way!" Sebastian shouted after him, laughing when he saw Blaine flip him off. Ten minutes later and Blaine was still grumbling shoving toast in his mouth before walking outside to the garage expecting Seb to follow.

He swallowed a large chunk of toast and if Seb hadn't seen it many times before he'd actually be disgusted by Blaine's eating habits, "What's the plan, boss?" Seb asked jumping in the car with Blaine.

"We're going to have a little chat with Karofsky, make sure he knows not to ever come near Kurt again."

"I thought Kurt wanted us to leave this alone?" Seb asked curiously, watching his alpha's hands tighten around the steering wheel.

"What Kurt doesn't know, won't hurt him, I'm not about to let that asshole get away with no consequences, and if he gets a few bruises from a rough training session, who's to be the wiser?" Blaine smirked, it might be easy enough for Kurt's family to walk away from Karofsky, but Blaine had just been waiting until the ideal time to confront him.

Seb nodded, it was just as vital to him as pack to go after this bastard, he'd wanted blood since the moment he saw Karofsky shove Kurt into the lockers, "Are we going to his house or what?"

"There's holiday weight-lifting on at the school, Finn goes there and it ends about midday. Did you really think you could've gotten me out of bed if I didn't have a plan?" Blaine rolled his eyes in a very Kurt-like way.

Sebastian smothered the snort that nearly came out at such a Kurt like gesture, "So we're going to corner him at the school parking lot?"

"That's the plan thus far, Finn's already gonna make sure most of the team are gone by the time we get there, and then we just wait until he's alone." Blaine was growling by the end of it, his wolf's thirst for revenge was indescribable.

* * *

Once they pulled up to the school they were happy to see that nearly everyone was gone, all that was left was one meaty black guy and Karofsky, and it wasn't long before the black guy left, leaving Karofsky on his own. In a matter of seconds Blaine and Sebastian were in front of him, Sebastian with a restraining hand on Blaine's arm.

"What do you two faggots want? I already got rid of Kurt, not much you can do now." Karofsky smirked, Blaine growled and pinned Karofsky against his car door completely ignoring Seb's attempts to pull him back.

"You didn't get rid of Kurt, he chose to leave, because you are a little self-hating prick." Sebastian said from behind Blaine.

"Oh yeah? Is that why he went running like a little girl when things got a litt-" Blaine couldn't help himself as he punched Karofsky in the face.

"He didn't run." Blaine growled out, "He left because you kissed him, and there is nothing that disgusts him more." Blaine moved his hand until it was wrapped around his throat, Blaine's wolf was snarling at him to just take this pathetic humans life. A life that meant nothing to everyone surrounding him. Sebastian placed a comforting hand on his back, to remind him that this was to threaten not to kill. Blaine could hear Karofsky's heartbeat quicken, he could practically smell the fear that surrounded him.

"What the hell do you want?" Karofsky mumbled out trying to get away from them, only to have Blaine's hand tighten around his neck.

"You are to never touch, talk or even look at Kurt again," Blaine snarled letting his hand tighten for a moment, allowing his claws to grow and pinch his neck. "I'll know if you have, so stay the fuck away from him or you'll be hearing from us again."

Blaine pulled his hand away and Sebastian stepped forward and sucker punched him in the gut, "That's for hurting Kurt," Seb pulled away and kneed him in the groin, "And that's for kissing him." They both swiftly walked away leaving Karofsky groaning on the ground.

"Yeah you two faggots should walk away, scared that I'm going to beat you up." Karofsky shouted after them, coughing a little, but standing up.

Blaine was in front of him in a second, arm pushed up against his throat pinning him to the car again. "You think you're so manly, when really you're being beaten up by a couple of fags." Blaine growled before pulling back and slamming Karofsky's head against the car, "If you so much as think about Kurt, you won't be walking away next time." Blaine hissed in his ear, before slamming Karofsky's head against his car again, just for good measure.

Blaine quickly drove off, knuckles white gripping the steering wheel, trying to convince himself not to go back, even though the wolf in him was growling for retribution, that man had harmed his mate without any remorse. He deserved death. When they were far enough away from the school Blaine pulled over to a diner, and gestured for Seb to get out as well.

"Thanks for back there," Blaine mumbled walking into the diner and taking a seat in the back, "Don't think I could have controlled myself without you there."

"No problem, Boss," Sebastian grinned pulling Blaine into a quick hug across the table, "He was a grade-A asshole, I can understand the lack of control."

Blaine flashed him a small smile before the waitress came over and took their orders, "So, now that that's taken care of I should find out what Kurt's up to. I'm pretty sure he's buying my outfit for Friday night, and I'm not sure I will like what he buys." Blaine scrunched up his nose, it's not that he didn't like what Kurt wore.. as long as Kurt was wearing it.

Sebastian snorted, "Oh yeah, have fun with that, I'm so glad I don't have someone else dressing me. I'm just going to find my cleanest suit, and that will be that." Blaine glared at his pack mate wanting to punch him for being able to wear whatever he wanted.

"I hate you, and I'm sure I'll look better than you, no matter what I end up in."

Sebastian just raised an eyebrow and gestured to his body, "Let's be real Blainers, you're never going to be hotter than this." Blaine barked out a laugh shaking his head.

"Who's the one with the hot boyfriend? I think that's me." Blaine pointed out grinning cockily.

"Yeah, but who's had more hot guys in their bed?"

"Okay if this is a contest on who's had sex with more men, you're gonna win, I'm not even going to try and beat you there buddy." Just as he said that the waitress delivered their food and looked at them kind of weirdly, as soon as she left Blaine snorted, "Well that was awkward, you'd think overhearing about all the sex you get wouldn't make her feel weird."

"She was just confused as to why I was limiting myself to just the male species, I mean it's a tragedy that I can't help both sexes." Blaine punched him in the shoulder, "Watch the goods, this body could save the world." Blaine laughed and just ignored the last comment digging into his burger.

It was all of about 3 minutes later and Seb and Blaine had polished off both of their burgers, and just as they both ordered some dessert Blaine's phone rang. Seeing it was Kurt calling he answer straight away, "Hey babe," Blaine said and then realised Sebastian was trying to steal some of his chips, "Oi fuck off, they're my chips." Blaine kept batting his hands away glaring before shifting as far away from Seb as possible and putting his plate on the side of the booth he was sitting.

"I'm not eating your chips?" Kurt asked confused through the phone.

"Of course you weren't freaking Sebastian thinks he's so cute with his chip-stealing ways. Your body won't save the world if you get fat." Blaine shot at Seb when he tried to steal Blaine's plate back.

Sebastian gasped mock-offended, "I would never get fat, it's against the law of physics for me to get fat."

Kurt snorted through the phone, "You two about done?" Blaine shoved all his fries in his mouth and grunted out an affirmative whilst Sebastian made gagging noises.

"You are so glad Kurt wasn't here to see that display of attractiveness." Sebastian eyed him with disgust.

"Sorry babe, go on, Seb has been defeated." Blaine said pushing Sebastian away as he tried to get close enough to hear the conversation.

"So you shoved all the fries in your mouth then?" Kurt asked.

"Yep." Blaine grinned shoving Seb until he was just sitting next to Blaine as opposed to half on top of him.

"Well I was just calling to say that I'm home and that you two should get here, I have both of your suits waiting, I've already given the other boys theirs."

Sebastian groaned, "Kurt I didn't want a new suit, I have a perfectly functioning one at home."

"Well if I have to, I will ruin them so you'll wear what I bought, and I don't recommend doing that. I mean it would physically pain me to destroy a Dior suit, but I would." Kurt snarked back.

"We'll be home in like an hour." Blaine answered pushing Seb off of him so they could go to the car, "I'll see you in a bit, love you."

"Love you too, tell Seb that he's going to love the suit, I contemplated getting it in purple, but I stuck with the black."

"You should've gotten the purple, would have made his eyes pop," Blaine laughed, trying to keep his mate on the phone for a bit longer, his voice soothing after such an emotional day.

"Mmmhm, I would've needed your help to get him into it."

"True, okay, I have to go, no way in hell am I letting Seb drive my car." Blaine said goodbye hanging up the phone and jumped in the drivers seat.

"Time to get home to your love?" Sebastian asked mockingly.

"Oh, I just can't wait till you meet your mate, there's going to be so much retribution."

"Doubt it, no one can handle this bod more than once." Blaine just shook his head with a small smile, one day Seb would meet that guy, and it was going to be fun times for him and the pack.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine attempted to sleep in Thursday morning but it had snowed again Wednesday night so, inevitably, Jace wanted to go no matter how sweet Jace typically is, hell hath no fury like a Jason scorned.

Sebastian sent in his strongest troops- both Jace and Lizzie- to get the couple up at eight. He even made Blaine french toast to try to entice him out of bed. God, he was such a sucker for Jace's pouty face.

Jace came sprinting back down the stairs ten minutes after Sebastian had sent him and Lizzie up.

"Seb!" Jace came stumbling to a halt. His brother didn't even look away from the pan of french toast as he pushed Jace's glasses up his nose before they could clatter to the oak floors.

"What's up, buddy? Did you get Preppy and Snooty up?"

Jace snorted, his big brother always made him laugh.

"What was that, Seb?" Blaine came down the stairs holding a scream-giggling Lizzie upside down.

"Wait, I am supposed to be Preppy or Snooty? Because I swear to god if you disgrace any of my outfits with the simple word "preppy" I will-"

Sebastian snorted before he could finish, "Good morning, Oh Great Leaders of My Coven." He flipped a piece of French toast somewhere in the direction of Blaine, knowing that he's either already gotten a plate or that he's just inhale it before it could hit the ground. He carefully flipped another piece on a ceramic plate for Jace who was already talking Kurt's ear off about Harry's latest setback in the wizarding world.

The five of them sat at the breakfast bar (Well four, Lizzie was standing atop the bar while Blaine through her bits of french toast to catch in her mouth. Apparently this was "alpha training.") and devoured their breakfast. Sebastian smiled at Jace, he had only just started eating with so little manners. The military postured, poised, and general snobbish front his father had ingrained in the then seven year old was slowly slipping away. Jace was beginning to show his true side, his natural state, one where he wasn't constantly worried that the slightest mistake would end up with him grounded for 5 days, restricted to his bedroom.

"I wanna goes to the Churwch hill!" Lizzie demanded, snapping her teeth down at the end on a newly caught chunk of french toast.

"Nah, Bubbles, that one leads right into traffic" Blaine explained.

"How about the hill by Westerville Middle School?" Jace suggested quietly.

"Is Westerville Middle School out on break yet?" Sebastian asked. "Because I am not hanging around a bunch of flea-infested public school tweens." Kurt gave him a dirty look and Seb have him a look that clearly said what? you go to private school now.

Blaine ignored them, and pulled out his phone to check the date. Once school lets out it could jump to June 2098 and he wouldn't notice. "They let out on the 14th and today's the... 20th, so yeah, you should be fine with not contracting the Black Plague or some other equally horrible disease, Seb," Blaine said sarcastically.

Seb tried to shove Blaine off his stool but Blaine dodged it with his alpha reflexes and Seb fell off his own stool.

Grumbling, Seb sat up on the floor, expecting to see Blaine howling with his obnoxious laughter but instead he only saw Blaine's head suddenly whip around to face his mate. In another blink Blaine was behind Kurt. Sebastian tuned in and heard the quick pounding of Kurt's heart, noticed dilation of his pupils, the slight glaze over his eyes.

In another blink Blaine had Kurt out of the kitchen and into the nearest family room. Sebastian was left in a near-silent kitchen with two very confused looking children. Wordlessly, Jace came to sit close on the floor by his brother's side and Lizzie glided down into Seb's lap.

Seb's concern for his pack won out over his respect for his alpha and beta. He listened in.

"Kurt.. baby, what's going on?" Blaine's heart was beating just as fast now.

Seb could hear the squeak of Kurt's jeans as he squirmed against the leather couch. He could hear the drag of denim over leather and then denim on cotton as Blaine pulled Kurt into his lap.

"I- um. Sorry. It's just you- you mentioned the date. And I guess the tenth anniversary of my mom's death is to-today," his voice broke on the last word. Kurt's heart sounded like it was trying to break with the rhythm it insisted on thumping to.

"Oh, sweetheart..." Sebastian could hear Blaine rubbing his hands up and down Kurt's back in a soothing motion, trying to calm Kurt's racing heart.

"I just can't believe I forgot," Kurt's voice sighed out quietly.

"Kurt, you've been busy.."

Seb listened to the rustle of fabric that meant Kurt was shrugging his shoulders and the sniff that meant he was trying not to cry.

They came back into the kitchen with their hands clasped, both looked somber.

None of the wolves even pretended like they hadn't listened in. Lizzie jumped straight off Seb and ran into Kurt's legs- although she was much gentler than she had been when she had first met Kurt, he stumbled a bit. Seb leaned to his feet and pulled his brother up with him as he went. He and Jason crowded around the other three.

"Do you guys want to come visit her with me?" Kurt said in a quiet, but surprisingly steady voice.

"Of course we'll come baby," Blaine still had the tightest hold on Kurt. He was constantly trying to conquer the impossible feat of both being surrounded and surrounding his mate simultaneously. Seb would have rolled his eyes if he couldn't feel the heartbreak rolling off his alpha.

Sebastian drove them all to the cemetery. Jace was delighted when Blaine buckled Lizzie into her car seat (mainly for show, you can't really explain to a police officer that your four year old sister doesn't need to be in a car seat because in the event of a crash she would heal in about five minutes, but also keep her from jumping around the car like a crazy person) and then pulled Kurt onto his lap in the back seat, leaving him the front seat.

Blaine led them all in a trudge through the icy snow, taking silent cues from Kurt on where to turn or which direction to head. Jace only tripped a couple times, and someone managed to catch him all but once.

Sebastian didn't know what to expect when he got there. He'd never lost someone close to him. What, was Kurt going to sit down on the wet ground and start talking to his a piece of granite? He guessed that was... normal... He could see how it would be comforting, talking to them like they could hear you and support you.

When they reached the correct headstone Kurt did in fact sit down in the snow heedless of the state of his clothes for once. Blaine sat down beside him and Lizzie cuddled up to both them in Blaine's lap. Jace sat down carefully beside Kurt. Sebastian hovered for a bit before falling down beside Jace.

It was silent for a moment before Sebastian spoke up uncomfortably, "Well, do you have anything you want to say to her, err.. ummm."

Kurt looked up surprised, but still sad, "Oh, no. I never speak to her. I can't pretend that she's still here. She's gone. I just like to come here to remember what it was like when she was here, I don't ever want to forget her."

Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek and Lizzie looked up at him, pleading with him to tell them.

Kurt took a deep breath, "Her name was Elizabeth Sanja Hummel."

"Elizabeff?" Lizzie squeaked. Everyone but Blaine looked between Lizzie and Kurt with mild surprise. Lizzie gazed at the headstone. he face seemed sadder.

Kurt tugged Lizzie from Blaine's lap onto his own and she shoved her face into his chest.

"Oof," Kurt chuckled, "Yeah, her name was Elizabeth. You, little Lizzie, actually really remind me of her."

Lizzie stayed silent. For a five year old werewolf, she really did have incredible self-control. Better than Nick's. anyways.

Kurt had tears rolling down his face by the time he braced himself to speak again. His voice was steady, though. "She had the same imagination as you, even when she was a mom. We always pretended to be superheroes together."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at him and Kurt grimaced. "Yeah, I know. You had me pegged for a Sleeping Beauty or Cinderella, didn't you?"

"Snow White, actually," Seb joked. Kurt chuckled quietly.

They were quiet for a minute. Lizzie slid of Kurt's lap and onto the ground beside Jace when she sensed that how desperately her brother was to be closer to his mate. When she left, Kurt slid over so that his head was cradled against Blaine's shoulder without really thinking.

The more Kurt stared at the headstone the more clouded over his eyes became with wetness. He didn't seem aware of anything but the headstone, even Blaine's hand stroking gently up and down his side.

When a tear finally broke free and started it's trek down Kurt's perfect face he started to mumble something rhythmic.

"What's that?" Blaine murmured in Kurt's ear. "What are you singing?"

"She used to read me this book," Kurt looked almost embarrassed as he started to recount the story to the ground. "It was about this mom and her son. There was this song she rocked him in her arms to throughout his life. You know, when he was a baby, a toddler, a teenager, she would even climb through his window when he was a grown man."

Everyone was quiet except for Seb who muttered something about 'overprotective ninja moms.'

"Anyway, in the end when the mom is dying the boy sang the song to her. My mom used to read it to me every night. The song always just kinda stuck with me."

"What was the song?" Jace whispered, as if afraid to break the moment Kurt's recollections had created. Always the performer, Kurt started to sing.

_I'll love you forever_  
_I'll like you for always_  
_As long as I'm living my baby you'll be_

Kurt sunk further back into Blaine once he finished. "I mean its not a Grammy-worthy tune by any means. But it's always made me feel secure, I mean artist or athlete, gay or straight, I knew she'd always love me. Even when I was scared my dad wouldn't accept me, I knew she would."

Blaine started to thread his fingers through Kurt's hair as he continued. "She even read to me when she was in the hospital. She changed the words though, I don't think she thought I would notice, but I did. Instead of saying "As long as I'm living my baby you'll be, she changed it to "as long as you're living my baby you'll be. That was when I knew she really wasn't going to make it."

A few minutes later Kurt got to his feet a pulled Blaine up with him. Lizzie latched onto Blaine's back and Sebastian tugged a silent jace towards the car.

That night in bed Blaine tugged Kurt close an rocked him back and forth back and forth.

_I'll love you forever_  
_I'll like you for always_  
_As long as your living my baby you'll be_

* * *

On the opposite end of the house a boy curled up in his bed, weeping, but well practiced at maintaining silence.

He clutched an old book to his chest, repeating a poem that he'd only ever read to himself.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: **

PLEASE AT LEAST READ THIS PART! The main reason I've updated is to tell you guys two things: 1.) No, this story has not been abandoned 2.) BUT there are no longer two authors of this story. Unfortunately, my writing partner can't work on this story anymore, so it's just me now. That being said, please stop asking her about this story on tumblr. As hilarious as it is (to me), it's probably more efficient for you guys to direct all questions at me. Also, my tumblr URL has changed since I last updated and you can now find me at ohbrosey.

Okay, now that we've gotten that out of the way.. umm hi? Should we just ignore the fact that I didn't update for six months? Yep, let's do that.

No, seriously though, I am SO SORRY about not updating. I've had some serious health scares in the last six months, which delayed me being able to update. To be honest though, I've had this chapter written for about three months. However, I just really wasn't happy with it, or where the story was going. I finally decided to just publish it, anyways.

SO, I want to hear from you guys if you like where the story is going. What do you want to see? More of the pack? More action? More romance? More werewolf-y stuff? You can respond in reviews, or even go to my tumblr (I'll respond much faster on tumblr).

FINALLY, thanks to everyone that's continued to stick with this story and ask about updates, etc THANK YOU. Thank you from the bottom of my heart for actually caring. Like that concept is baffling to me. THANK YOU AND I LOVE YOU.

* * *

"_I really can't staay... I've got to go awaay..._" Kurt hummed-sang as he sat in his and Blaine's bathroom (was it okay to call it his bathroom at this point?) drying his hair. It was the morning after the formal and Kurt was pretty blissed out. The dance had been fantastic. Kurt had gotten a tour of Dalton, which was absolutely beautiful by the way, and he'd gotten to meet some of the non-lycanthropic members of the Warblers, who seemed incredibly nice. None of them looked at him or Blaine strangely when they had posed for their picture (even when Blaine had pulled him in for a long, possessive kiss for the second one). Blaine had held him close the entire night and neither of them had gotten any trouble for it. It was just really nice to have a reprieve from all of the hate. It made Kurt happy.

Not to mention the incredibly hot, shirtless make-out session they had had when they got back home that was still making Kurt all tingly and giddy.

So, yeah, he was humming Christmas tunes, sue him.

"_There's bound be talk tomorrow.._"

"_THINK ABOUT LIFE LONG SORROW_"

The hair dryer clattered to the ground, hopefully obscuring the sound of Kurt's squeak. "Oh my god, Blaine. Are you ever going to stop doing that?"

"Nope," Blaine came behind Kurt to wrap his arms around his waist and nuzzle into his neck, "It's for your own good, you have to be prepared for anything."

"Really? That's the excuse you are going with? No one is going to kidnap me, Blaine. The only I could ever see doing that is you, honey."

"It can't be kidnapping if you want to be in my arms baby," Blaine joked as started walking over to the shower, stripping off his long-sleeved T-shirt as he went. He got rid of his undershirt as well as he turned the faucet to hot.

"Uhhh, Blaine, what are you doing..?"

"Taking a shower before our Convention training sessio- oh crap, sorry. I can wait." Blaine turned his back to Kurt to reach for his shirt again.

It took Kurt a couple seconds to register all of what Blaine had said (it was the damn birthmark on the back of Blaine's neck again. God, he couldn't keep his eyes, or lips he had learned last night, off of it. It was like it changed every time he saw it, always capturing his unshakable interest. Blaine was hot, okay? Kurt shouldn't be judged).

"Uhmm, Blaine?" Blaine looked back from his attempt to scamper out of the bathroom, "Our convention training?"

"Oh, er, I told you about that right? How mom and Dad need to go over protocol with us for the convention? It's not a big deal, they make me do it every year, but..." Blaine trailed off at Kurt's raised eyebrow. "I didn't tell you?"

"Uhh.. Sorry?" Blaine tried.

"Really, Blaine? How is it that you forget to tell me everything? FIrst the dance, then that thing about Brenna's tomato allergy? Jesus Blaine, I thought I had killed her! I didn't even know werewolves could have allergies!"

"You're very distracting," Blaine pouted.

Kurt shook his head, trying valiantly to maintain his glare through Blaine's adorable confused-disappointed expression. No one was surprised when he ended up cracking under the pressure.

Kurt sighed long-sufferingly and walked over to his mate, "Worst boyfriend ever," Kurt accused as he wrapped himself up in Blaine's arms again.

"Mmm, you didn't think that last night when I had you-"

"Blaine Everett Anderson, I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you."

Kurt jumped back into Blaine.

"Mom!" Blaine complained, "You can't just- I mean, we weren't- but still."

Mrs. Anderson laughed as she went to pick up the hamper full of (Kurt's) towels and picked some more (Blaine's) up off the bathroom floor. She smiled at Kurt, "You ready for your first training session this morning, hun?"

"Erhmm."

"Blaine forgot to tell him, Julienne," Mr. Anderson joined them in the bathroom.

"You were listening," Blaine protested. "I can't get any freaking privacy..." Blaine muttered.

"No, I just know my son," Mr. Anderson smile and Blaine grumbled.

"Could you all get out of my bathroom now, please? I'm kinda trying to take a shower here," Blaine continued to be grumpy. The other three laughed and retreated.

Well, Kurt tried to retreat, but Blaine grabbed him around the middle. "Actually, you can stay," he whispered into Kurt's ear. He let his hand wander down to Kurt's ass.

Mr. Anderson's head popped back around the bathroom door, "Blaine, you don't get to complain about privacy if you don't try to at least wait until we're out of your room." Kurt yelped and jumped away from Blaine, blushing a heated red.

Mr. Anderson chuckled and waved Kurt out of the bathroom, "Come on, Kurt. The Mrs and I can start your training while Can't-Keep-His-Hands-To-Himself over there takes a cold shower."

Charles led his still-blushing beta down the stairs- only pausing to break up a fight between a shaking Nick and a trembling Brenna, the two blondes would be the death of him- and into one of the least-used family rooms where the four of them would have their training.

Kurt sat down gingerly on the loveseat as Charles took the seat next to his mate on the sofa. The young beta stared at the floor, biting his lip. His heart was still racing and his breathing was shallow, nervous. Before Charles could do anything, Julienne took charge. She always did have better reaction time then the alpha.

"Kurt, sweetheart, you don't have to be anxious. You're not in trouble."

"I know," Kurt mumbled, "You two are just sort of scary together," he kept his gaze down, embarrassed.

Charlie and Julienne couldn't help but grin at each other.

Kurt glanced up and smiled back, "I'm not really used to the whole 'domination-pheromones' thing yet."

The alpha leaned forward, "Kurt, that's actually why we wanted to talk to you separately from Blaine. We wanted to warn you about what exactly you might experience at the Convention. It's going to be a very different situation from what you are used to, even among our own pack dynamics."

Kurt was looking up attentively now. Julienne grabbed Charlie's hand and picked up where he left off, "Kurt, sweetheart, we just want to warn you about what you and Blaine might feel at the Convention. You are going to feel closer, Blaine is going to be much more protective that he's been, for a good reason. The presence of so many other wolves may... speed up your relationship quite a bit."

Kurt looked up, confused, "Umm, this is starting to veer close to "sex talk" territory, and I have to tell you that my Dad already beat you to the punch the first night he met Blaine. He's proactive like that," Kurt tried to chuckle but found that he was still a little too nervous to find any of this funny.

Charlie grinned, he liked Burt. The guy always looked out for his family, always did right by them. They had that in common. "No, it's not a sex talk," he reassured and Kurt relaxed a bit. "We just want you to know what to expect from the Convention." Kurt nodded slowly, "Blaine's instincts will be magnified tenfold with so many other wolves around, foreign wolves at that. Despite being human, you are probably going to respond to that without knowing it, even."

"It could be dangerous, sweetie," Julienne offered gently, "Blaine's going to be very protective, territorial even. Especially around wolves that could possibly be a threat."

"A threat?" Kurt was starting to give off waves of nerves now, of fear. Charlie could hear his son shifting restlessly upstairs.

"Can you just- just tell me exactly what you mean? What's going to happen?"

Charlie nodded and started in on his speech, "Not all Packs are like ours, Kurt. Some of them are much more... primal. They don't operate the same way we do, the way most of us do. They give into their baser instincts. They take things just for taking, let their territorialism rule over their more human side."

Kurt nodded, "Okay, I can deal with that. I mean, territory and treaties are more what you guys are going to deal with, right?"

Charlie nodded in agreement, "No, the debates aren't something you have to worry about or participate in. You and Blaine won't need to worry about land treaties for awhile. But... that's not the only thing wolves are territorial over. That's not the only thing the more traditional packs are after," Charlie glanced protectively over at Julienne and Kurt suddenly got it.

"Oh.. betas.. they'll be after betas. Which means they'll be after me..?" Now Kurt's fear was flooding out of him, he was starting to panic. Charlie could hear Blaine struggling to shower more quickly so he could get to his mate.

Julienne was beside Kurt on the couch, clutching his hand. "Yes, honey, I'm so sorry. No one want to make you feel like property. It's a horrible feeling, trust me. It's something all betas go through."

Charlie walked slowly over to his two betas, his mate and someone he was quickly coming to consider a son. He sat down on the other side of Kurt and lifted a hand to lay on his shoulder. "No one here considers you property, Kurt, let me make that very clear. We all clearly see you and Blaine as equals, because you are equals. Most packs run that way, but there are a select few that don't, and you need to be aware of that, especially because you're human."

Kurt hunched even more at that and Charlie quickly tried to reassure him, "You're not a weaker person for being human, Kurt. You are still a part of this pack, we need you, and being human doesn't change that. But, it does make you weaker, physically, that's just a fact. I never have to be too worried about someone taking Julienne from me, because it would be two against one in any fight to try to separate us. She can fight with me."

"And kick ass at that," Julienne muttered. Kurt gave a watery giggle and leaned his head against her shoulder. She put arm around his shoulder and pulled him close.

"No doubt about that," Charlie smiled. "The point is that everyone will know how hard it will be to take Julienne from me, so it's not likely that they'll try. But you and Blaine are an easy target. You can't do much to defend yourself, and Blaine is still pretty young. A more experienced wolf could beat him pretty easily."

"But can't you guys help him? You wouldn't let them take me, would you?" Kurt's voice grew smaller, but his eyes never wavered from Charlie's.

"Of course we wouldn't, Kurt. We love you, Blaine loves you, the whole pack would be ripped apart if you were taken. But, these fights tend to go down very quickly, and we can't protect you and Blaine 24/7."

"What do we do then? What can I do?" Kurt wiped his eyes and sat up. "I'm not going to be ripped away from my pack," he said fiercely. He paused and looked down again, "I-I can't be away from Blaine. I... I'm never going to say good bye to him," he whispered.

"You won't have to, Kurt. We won't let that happen. We just need you to be safe, and that's what your training will be for. You'll work with Julienne so that you can recognize and steer clear of any wolf that might be trying to lay claim to you. It's really only a matter of making sure you stay away from the wrong people."

"Okay," Kurt nodded, "I can do that. I just..." he trailed off and shook his head like he was getting rid of a thought.

"Kurt, son, you can say what's on your mind. What's worrying you?"

"I don't want to just be, like, dragged around at this thing. I don't want to be useless."

"I wouldn't worry about that, sweetheart," Julienne cut in again. "You'll learn so much during the Convention if you just pay attention. You'll never be useless to our pack."

"You don't even have to pay attention if Blaine is any example to go by," Charlie snorted. "If anyone's useless at these things, it's him."

"Hey! I resent that! I'm plenty useful!" Blaine protested, making his way into the room. His hair was still wet and his clothes were a little awry, like he'd thrown them on as quickly as possible. Kurt breathed in and smiled. He smelled so good even from here. His normal Christmas scent was magnified tenfold by the impending holiday and his mixed perfectly with his cinnamon body wash. Blaine plopped onto the back of the couch so that he could be near Kurt. His parents got up so that they could sit next to each other. Blaine slithered down and pulled Kurt into his lap.

"How're you? They didn't torture you too bad did they?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Oh no, Blaine it was horrible, I'm just so glad you came and rescued me."

Blaine hugged him closer, "I'll always rescue you, babe," he said quietly. And then more loudly, "Even from the most evil, horrendous, horrible foes, like my paren-"

"Alright that's enough out of you two, separate. Blaine, you're with me. Kurt, with Julienne.

Both boys groaned, but went their separate ways.

The days leading up to Christmas passed quickly. Between Convention training, the pack, last minute Christmas shopping, and each other, Kurt and Blaine were booked every second of every day.

Kurt's training was coming along pretty well. Julienne taught him about all the packs that would be at the Convention, focusing more specifically on those packs that could be a danger to him. Then they went over all the ways not to attract unwanted attention.

"Anyone who would want to take you isn't going to want a strong mate. They aren't going to want someone that can stand up to them. It's important to remain calm even when you're intimidated."

Kurt nodded from his spot across the kitchen counter from Julienne, he was taking down notes to study later.

"That means no looking down if you're nervous, Kurt. I know that's your automatic reaction but we are going to have to train that out of you," she said sternly.

"Alright, I can do that. Hmmm, maybe I'll just go back to my old school and stare down the football team."

"Not a chance in hell!" Blaine yelled from the next room where his father was trying to at least make him absorb a fraction of the werewolf histories. Kurt laughed when he heard Charlie slap his son upside the head and another "Will you pay attention to me for five minutes!" Kurt's competitive side was a little smug about how much better his training was going than Blaine's.

"I'll think you'll be fine with just thinking about it a little more actively," Mrs. Anderson drew Kurt's attention back to her. "There is something else, though, that I think might take a little more, er, practice."

"Oh, god, what is it? That sounds foreboding"

Mrs. Anderson giggled, "Well, sweetheart, it's not a bad thing, but I do notice you have a tendency to, umm, blush a little bit more than the average person."

Kurt let his head thud to the counter, "Ughhhhhh. How am I supposed to control that! It's involuntary!" Julienne patted his head kindly, "We'll figure something out, sweety."

"Just keep Blaine all up on him," Seb was suddenly in the kitchen and heading straight for the gigantic pantry.

"Yeah," Wes interjected from the fridge, "I mean, if he's always blushing they won't be able to tell the difference."

"Yeah, they'll just think he has a sunburn or something!" Nick supplied helpfully.

"Guys! Come one!" Jeff was said from beside Kurt, "He's been getting much better!"

"Thanks Jeff," Kurt mumbled dejectedly into his notes.

But Jeff continued, "I mean, it's only when Blaine really gropes him that he actually gets like super red. Oh never mind, he's doing it again..."

"That can't be healthy, Kurt, I can like feel the heat coming off your body," David cocked his head to the side.

"I hate you guys so much right now," Kurt spoke into his notes once more.

"Alright! That's enough. You five can go make sure the Descendants are doing okay wrapping presents. Wes and Nick, you guys make sure the girls keep the glitter to a minimum. Sebastian, you get to wrangle the twins. Don't give me that look, the only present they've actually managed to wrap is yours. Jeff and David, Jace and Lizzie are all done but Jace has lost his glasses again, so go help him look. She cocked her head towards the upper floor, oh and David, grab a bandaid for Jace, he gave himself a paper cut."

"Make sure it's a Harry Potter one," Kurt mumbled with his head still resting on the table.

When they had all trooped upstairs Mrs. Anderson turned back to Kurt. "Dear, we'll figure something out. It's probably not even a big deal, I just want to make sure all of our bases are covered. Let's just focus on something else for now. How about... oh yes! Neck coverage! You don't want to bear your neck to anyone by accident. How do you think we should work around that?"

Kurt perked up at that, "Scarves!" he said excitedly, "I will definitely need to go scarf shopping!"

Mrs. Anderson laughed, "I'll tell you what, why don't we take a break and you and Blaine can go shopping? You can get your scarves and I know Blaine isn't done with his Christmas shopping yet."

Kurt started to agree but was cut off my an "I like that plan!" from the other room. Kurt rolled his eyes as Blaine and Mr. Anderson came into the room.

"Julienne! He's not done yet! He can't take a break if he hasn't even started." Charlie protested.

"Awww, Come on, Dad! You know I already know that stuff. Kurt and I haven't been out in ages!"

"Blaine you have to start taking this stuff seriously," Mr. Anderson said weakly.

"I am, Dad, I am! Let me go out and I swear you'll have my full attention for like three hours when we get back. I promise!" Blaine wheedled.

Mr. Anderson looked down at Blaine Kurt, both with litter hopeful, eager smiles on their faces. Blaine whispered to Kurt and then they both threw in a pouty face for good measure. "Oh hell, fine! But you guys have 3 hours! That's it. Get in, buy your stuff, get out."

"Thanks Daddyyyyyyyy!" Blaine grinned and he was quickly pulling Kurt outside to the garage at as fast as he could get his human mate to go.

Charlie leaned against the wall and let his head thud back, he looked lazily over to his giggling wife. "They are going to be such a handful at the Convention," he groaned.

"Yeah," she agreed, leaning next to him and resting her head against his shoulder, "But they're worth it."

"Yeah," he sighed quietly, "Worth it."

When they got to the mall, Kurt immediately pulled Blaine into Nordstrom's to look for scarves.

"You don't really have shopping left to do, do you?" Kurt asked without looking up from the stack of scarves he was sorting through.

"Ummm..." Blaine supplied as an answer.

"Blaine! It's Christmas Eve! When were you planning on doing it?"

"I don't know!I don't have that much left! I just have two left to get! I just can't think of anything..."

Kurt sighed, shaking his head, "Who do you have left?"

"Jace and Seb," Blaine admitted, "They're kinda hard to shop for on Christmas.

"Why?" Kurt asked curiously, "Just get Jace a book and Sebastian a movie or something. They're easy."

"It's not... Kurt they're not actually that easy on Christmas. It's kind of a hard day for them. You can't get them anything that... triggers them."

Kurt looked up from the scarves now and came to stand by Blaine, "Why? What happened on Christmas?"

"It's nothing something happened on Christmas. It just kind of- It reminds them of their Father, Kurt. It reminds them of their old life, before we found them. I just.. I hate them having to relive that." Kurt took his hand to urge him to continue, "Christmas was the one day they actually enjoyed at home when they lived with their father. According to Seb, it was the one day their dad actually put down his phone and paid them some attention. Christmas is always tough for them. Reminding Jace of those times with his father makes him miss him. I don't think he ever really got how much of a-a horrible guy their father really is. He usually spends Christmas ping-ponging between re-living those days and trying to stay in the present, with us. It's like he's stuck between being happy and depressed all day. It's horrible, Kurt."

"That's so sad," Kurt frowned

"And it's even worse for Seb. He spends the whole day trying to take care of Jace, trying to make him forget their old life, but he can't even forget it himself. He tries so hard trying not to think about it, that he ends up thinking about it all day. We try to distract them... but sometimes it just doesn't work."

"That's terrible," Kurt eyes were sad, so Blaine pulled him closer.

"Well," Kurt pulled away and put his game face on, "We'll just have to find the absolute perfect presents for them, then! Come on, we have barely two hours left before Charlie said we have to be home." Kurt was already striding out of the store.

"Kurt, wait! What about your scarves?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "Blaine, you've seen my closet, do you think I really need any more scarves?"

Blaine hurried out of the store and after his mate.

They returned from their shopping trip exhausted, but happy with their purchases. Kurt had of course dragged them to every shop in the mall- except The Gap because some curly-haired snob had been paying way too much attention to Blaine, plus The Gap was way too predictable- and they ended up standing in line to get a picture with Santa just for the hell of it.

As promised, Blaine spent the following three hours locked up in his father's study trying to cram as much history into his brain as possible. Kurt had joined him after the first hour and tutored him in the subjects he had already perfected through his own study to I've Charlie a break. They had actually gotten a lot done in those two hours. True, they had spent a good portion of the time making out, but Blaine still learned a lot regardless.

Later that night, Kurt and Blaine were snuggled in bed, exchanging soft kisses and nuzzles in the dark.

"Hnnng," Blaine made a noise when Kurt's lips found his neck, "Oh my god, Kurt! This is why I can never pay attention during training, it's all your fault!"

Kurt pulled back and pushed Blaine lightly in the shoulder, "Don't blame me for your absolute inability to pay attention! You were neglecting your werewolf studies long before I came along, mister." Kurt shifted so that his head was resting on Blaine's chest again. "You know, you better start actually paying attention to those, or I'm going to show you up in training too, and then I'll be better than you at everything," Kurt teased.

"Yeah, right!" Blaine slipped them onto their sides and cupped his hands on either side of Kurt's face, "I heard a certain someone is finding it hard to control their... instincts." Right on cue, Kurt's cheeks started to warm beneath Blaine's hands.

Kurt glared, "Blaine I can't help it! You try willing your blood to go a certain direction! And don't you dare make a sexual pun! This is serious!"

Blaine chuckled anyway but reassured Kurt, "I know, I know. It's something we have to work on to make you safe. And I know just how we're gonna do that." He flipped them again so that Kurt was on his back with Blaine hovering over him.

"Oh my god, what are you doing you doofus!" Kurt tried to playfully shove him off again, but it had no effect on Blaine.

"Making you blush," Blaine whispered and then went for the softest part of Kurt's neck, in the curve of his collarbone.

Kurt melted back into the pillows as soon as Blaine's lips made contact with his skin, and when they started moving down towards, as per usual, his whole body began to heat up. He hardly registered anything, though, because Blaine had just nipped right in the dip of his collarbone and his stupid mate knew exactly what that did to him, damn.

"Kurt, you have to control it," Blaine whispered, pulling away so that his lips were just barely brushing Kurt's neck. "I'm not moving until you control it."

"Ohmygod, I hate you so much," Kurt breathed out.

"No you don't," Blaine's lips were now brushing against Kurt's shoulder as he skimmed his nose up and down the curve. "Focus, Kurt."

Kurt took a deep breath, trying to will his blush to go down, he continued the deep breathes for  
all of thirty seconds before he got frustrated. "It's not working, Blaine!" he whined.

Blaine pulled completely back now. He tilted his head to the side thoughtfully, "You just need to think of the opposite of whatever makes you blush. When do you blush the most?

Kurt pushed his forehead against Blaine's arm, "I don't know, umm, when I get embarrassed I guess. Like when everyone's attention is on me and I'm not prepared for it. It makes me... uncomfortable."

"Alright," Blaine nuzzled into Kurt's chest this time, "Then think of a place where you're most comfortable. Maybe someplace that's not particularly warm though, should help you cool off."

"Okay..." Kurt trailed off, thinking. "Got it!" he said after a couple of minutes.  
"Well...?" Blaine asked expectantly.

"Oh, right," Kurt laughed, "The full moon night, before everyone came out of the house. When it was just you and me... I was tucked between you and the snow. Can't get much more comfortable or colder than that."

Well," Blaine said, pushing himself up, "Shall we test it out," he brought his lips back down to Kurt.

"Go for it," Kurt challenged, "I got this."

Blaine and Kurt woke up, rather uncharacteristically, before anyone else on Christmas Day.

"Time is it?" Kurt slurred, burrowing further into Blaine's chest.

Blaine attempted to look at his alarm without removing his nose from Kurt's hair and failed. "Four in the morning," he said before diving back into his mate's warmth.

Kurt giggled and petted Blaine's hair. "Then why the hell are we awake? I don't hear anyone else?" Kurt said uncertainly.

"Naw," Blaine spoke with his eyes closed, "Dad always goes all alpha on the Descendents and Wes to make sure they actually sleep the night before Christmas. We have a rule that no one can get up and go downstairs before 5 am or else the Elders have to spend all night keeping them away from the tree."

"Got it," Kurt nodded. He snuggled into Blaine and tried to let sleep reclaim him but he was restless after a few minutes.

"Blaaaaaaaaaine," he whined, "I can't sleeeeeeeep."

Blaine sighed and rolled over onto his back. "I know," he turned his head to gaze at Kurt, "me neither."

Kurt grinned and pounced on Blaine who received him with an obviously fake "oof!" Kurt smacked a kiss to Blaine lips and planted his chin on his mate's chest, grinning at him like an idiot.

Blaine stared into the steely blue pools of Kurt's eyes and couldn't help but grin right back.

"It's our first Christmas together."

Kurt placed a kiss right over Blaine's heart, "The first of many."

They were inevitably 'woken up' (They had been making out when an unsuspecting Jace had walked in and Blaine was forced to smother a giggling a Kurt into the pillow and make exaggerating breathing noises until Jason walked over to nudge them 'awake') and dragged out of their cocoon of blankets at five.

By the time they actually got downstairs- Blaine had chased Kurt around for a good twenty minutes trying to get him to put on a Christmas sweater- Christmas morning was in full swing. The Elders were putting the finishing touches on breakfast while the rest of the pack rampaged around the kitchen and sorted through their stockings.

Kurt had expected the house to look like it was plucked right out of a holiday special during Christmas time. The pack was enough of a warm, happy, rather large family that they could easily fit into a holiday rom-com. He should have factored in the whole werewolf-thing though because the house did not meet his expectations. No, by far, it had exceeded them.

There was no other way to describe the decorations other than it looked like the house had been dropped into Santa's enchanted forest and then someone had kicked all the walls down. Instead of bright sparkly lights, soft glowing candles illuminated the tree on the dark Christmas morning. Instead of fake, plastic wreaths and garlands, fresh plants and berries danced their way through the house. "They smell better," Blaine had explained when the pack had started decorating in early December, "it kinda ruins the Christmas mood when your nose it attacked by the smell of plastic every time you walk inside." The only modern looking decorations were hand-made. Homemade ornaments with too much sparkle weighed down the gigantic Christmas tree.

Blaine led Kurt by the hand into the largest living room where everyone's stockings were hung along the walls on wooden pegs. Blaine handed his mate a dark red stocking with green cursive 'Kurt' sewn into it.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS BLAINERS!" Wes sang loudly at Blaine as he jammed an elf hat onto his head. He tried to do the same to Kurt but he dodged out of the way.

"No no no, you're not ruining my hair for the entire day, Wes."

"C'mon Kurtsie! It's CHRISTMAAAAAASSS! Everyone's wearing one! Pweaaaasse!" Wes begged. He turned Kurt around by the shoulders to face Blaine, "Plus look at your adorable elf-boyfriend. You two lovebirds can't be two different species, it just wouldn't be right."

"We already are technically are two different species, Wes," Kurt sighed as he tugged a hat out of Wes's grip and set it primly on his head."

"Ooooh, kinky," Seb sauntered up to them. "Breakfast is ready for eating if Blaine wants to stop stuffing his face with chocolate." Sebastian slung an arm around Blaine's shoulders and started walking him to the dining room as Wes and Kurt followed behind them.

"Oh, like you ever stop eating!" Blaine challenged with a grin.

"Yeah, whatever.." Sebastian muttered. His smirk faded.

Kurt looked to Wes in concern and saw Wes's atypical frown. Wes gave Kurt a sad, knowing little smile before plastering a smile on his face and jumping on Sebastian.

"Come on, Seb! Let's go frame the twins for something, I don't want to have to do the dishes." Sebastian snorted and agreed.

Kurt stepped up and took Blaine's hand as Seb and Wes took off ahead of them. "I get what you mean," Kurt whispered sadly. Blaine nodded, "We can distract him," he said determinedly, "this year's gonna be a good Christmas for them."

Kurt placed a small kiss the Blaine's cheek and they entered the dining room.

After breakfast- well, after Wes and the twins had washed all the dishes after breakfast- the pack piled into the living room to open presents. Kurt wasn't too surprised to find that the Descendants had already half-demolished the living room by the time he and Blaine walked in.

"Kurt, I think this one's yours!" Amy shouted and she lightly tossed Kurt a parcel. Blaine snagged it out of the air instead and gave Kurt a cheeky smile. "You know, I could have caught that," Kurt glared.

"Oh, I know," Blaine said faux-casually, "This is a special present though, and I wanted to deliver it personally." Blaine presented the package with a flourish.

Kurt rolled his eyes and took it from him. He checked the tag, "Blaine this isn't even from you, it's from your parents," Kurt said.

"Doesn't make it any less special," Blaine murmured with a smile in his voice. He pulled Kurt down onto his lap so Kurt could finish opening the present.

"Umm Blaine," he said nervously when he pulled a ring out of a box, "This looks an awful lot like an engagement ring and oh my god why are your parents giving it to me?" He was in a bit of a panic by the time he'd finished.

Kurt pulled a shining silver ring out of the tiny box it was nestled into. Only then did he notice the thin chain that was already looped around it.

"It's not an engagement ring," Blaine said quietly. He had his own, similiar looking present on his lap now. He tore off the paper and suddenly he was holding an almost identical ring on a chain. The only difference was that Blaine's ring was gold.

Charlie came to sit next to the couple. "It's a pack tradition," Charlie reached inside his t-shirt and pulled out a ring identical to Blaine's. "To symbolize the bond between alphas and betas."

Blaine hooked his chin over Kurt's shoulder so that he could see his father better. Kurt stared down at his hands in wonder, fiddling with his ring.

"It's important for both of you boys to realize that you're not just a couple, you're a team. You're relationship has to go deeper than Blaine and Kurt. It's also a relationship between an alpha and a beta. And that's one you have to nurture in a different way."

Kurt and Blaine nodded, both staring at their rings now. Charlie patted each of them on the shoulder as he got up to leave, "Love you boys, Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," they said in sync. Charlie smiled at how couple-y they were and walked to the tree to dole out more presents.

"Here," Blaine said, quiet again. He took Kurt's ring out of his hands and deftly fastened the chain around his neck. Kurt clutched the ring to his chest before tucking it beneath his shirt like he'd seen Charlie do.

"Come on," Kurt hopped up and led Blaine to the tree, "I want to watch Wes's face when he sees what David got him."

"What?" Wes's head popped out from behind the tree (Kurt had no idea what he was doing there, but he wasn't going to comment) "David what did you do?" He started frantically looking through the sea of ripped paper and still-wrapped boxes underneath the tree. Wes's mom shouted him to be careful of the candles on the tree because "no one wanted a repeat of Christmas 2003." Again, Kurt didn't ask.

David snickered, "What? You don't want my present Wessy? I promise it's something you wanted, at least it's something you researched quite a bit-"

"I was curious!" Wes tackled David right into the pile of boxes Teddy and Alex were trying to built a fort with so that they could shoot people with their new nerf guns. They shrugged when it all came crashing down and shot at the wrestling heirs instead.

Kurt giggled and searched the pile for his present for Jace. He had gotten him a Hufflepuff scarf and cloak (they had already had a very long talk about House equality and Hufflepuff discrimination) and he couldn't wait to see his face.

There were really too many presents to sort through on his own though. He looked over his shoulder to ask Blaine for help, but Blaine was leaving the room rather quickly and heading towards the front of the house.

Kurt furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and followed.

He heard murmured voices up ahead and walked a bit faster.

"Sir, I would love to invite you into my home, but I don't think it's the best time for you to be here. You should have called ahead, they need to be prepared for something like this," Kurt heard Charlie's voice.

"And you need to get out of my way before I report you." The voice was threatening. It wasn't angry, it wasn't sad. It was utterly emotionless except for the clearly intended menace.

Kurt rounded the corner and saw Charlie, Blaine, and David's father all blocking a stranger from view. Charlie was trying to push Blaine slightly behind him. No one noticed Kurt's presence, or if they did, they chose to ignore it.

Suddenly Sebastian was pushing past Kurt. All four men whipped around to face him and the man finally came into view. Kurt finally got a glimpse of him and apparently so did Sebastian. He started shouting.

"No! No, you get the fuck out. Leave! You can't be here! Get out!"

Sebastian was near hysterics but the stranger just stared at him. Kurt grabbed Sebastian up before he could a.) lunge at the man or b.) collapse to the floor. Both seemed just as likely as the other.

"Sebastian," Kurt said into his shoulder, "Who is he?" Kurt knew the answer of course, but he needed confirmation.

Kurt wasn't sure if Sebastian was growling or crying or a mixture of both when he spoke the words "My father."

Jason is stuck in his room. He's sitting on his bed with the rest of the Descendants piled all around him. Teddy and Alex are on his right side. He's leaning against Teddy, knees pulled up to his chest, chin tucked against them. He feels like he's about to burst at the seams.

Brenna, Amy, and Jessie are sitting on the floor facing him. They're in what they like to call Power Gossip Mode, but is really just them trying to act like teenagers. In this case, they're just trying to drown out the muffled (to Jason) noises of arguing downstairs. Jace appreciates it, but it's unnecessary. Everything is just white noise to him right now anyhow.

Lizzie is on his other side, holding his hand. She occasionally toddles up to her feet to she can reach the top of Jace's head to pat him. She's trying to reassure him but every stroke of her fingers through his hair feels like she's pulling a bow tauter and tauter and he's just waiting for the string to snap.

He squeezes her hand, tight, and hopes he doesn't explode.

In Blaine's room the tension is just as high, but the bomb's already gone off.

"He can't be here," Sebastian pulls at his hair for the hundredth time since his father showed up. Usually the silky-locks just slide through his fingers but the abuse has made it coarse, static.

He's been pacing between the bathroom and the door since Charlie told everyone to go upstairs. He keeps reaching for the doorknob but he can't bring himself to defy Charlie's order to stay upstairs.

Blaine and Kurt are sitting close together on the bed. Blaine is so close to using his alpha voice. He wants to calm Seb down, get him to relax for just one minute so to give someone, anyone, the chance to tell him that it's going to be alright.

But Blaine won't use the alpha voice. Mostly because he doesn't actually know if it's going to be alright.

The rest of the Heirs are scattered around. David and Wes have taken to guarding the door. Jeff and Nick are on the couch, they're leaning against each other.

No one but Sebastian speaks.

"Why is he here, though? It's been two years! On Christmas? Like, does the man not know what day it is?! How did he even find us? He can't be here." Sebastian pauses for a moment when he reaches the bed and Kurt looks up hopefully. He tries to reach out to Seb, to pull him onto the bed for some comfort. But, Sebastian is out of arm's length before Kurt's arms are fully extended. Kurt's eyes fall back to the bedspread and he blinks back tears, again.

Sebastian pauses in his trek once again when he reaches Wes and David at the door. "I have to see Jace," he says for the 7th time. He reaches for the handle, but backs off at the last minute, "No, God, what I am going to say to him? Fuck, what am I going to do?" He's back to crying now. Tears stream down his face and he stubbornly refuses to acknowledge them. He can't see through them, though, and he trips over his own feet as he resumes his path.

Kurt looks at Blaine, and he nods. They can't let this continue anymore. Wordlessly, Blaine goes to Sebastian on the floor and pulls him up. Kurt walks over to the door, he waves a hand to get Wes and David to separate away from the door and walks to Jace's room.

Kurt leads Jace by the hand back to Blaine's room. Lizzie has his other hand and the rest of the Descendant pack trail behind. They all, even the wolves, pretend not to hear the raised voices below them.

Sebastian stops the flow of tears when Jason walks into the room, "Hey buddy," his voice his thick, but he's trying, he's trying, to make it alright.

Jace climbs right up beside Seb on the bed. He sits, stiff, right next to Sebastian. "Seb," he says softly, "why are you so mad? Can't we- can't we just. We can explain to Dad, right?"

Sebastian doesn't answer. He squeezes his eyes shut.

"Seb, I mean, you d-don't know- I mean, maybe Dad just wants to-to see us? Don't-don't you miss h-him?" Jason only stutters this badly when he's nervous. When he's being shy, retreating back into himself and trying to push all the outside stuff away. But he can't push Sebastian away, Seb's never let him, so he pushes on. "We just have to ex-explain to him. We just tell him that we're part of a pack now, we're part of a family. Hey! Maybe Dad can-can he join too?" He looks over at Blaine sitting against the wall of dressers. Blaine doesn't look up from the carpet.

Sebastian finally moves, he pulls Jason half into his lap, even though he's really too big to fit comfortably anymore, but Jace huddles against him all the same. "Jace," he begins, "I really don't think Dad is going to want to join the pack. He's not going to understand it."

Jace is a smart kid. He knows about the discrimination against werewolves, he knows that his Dad isn't the most accepting of men. He nods, "Okay, well, we'll- we can just- we can't go with him, though. We can't- I don't want to leave..."

The fact that Jace has found a home here, that he considers these people more of a family than he's ever had with the Smythes, simultaneously and cyclically breaks and mends Sebastian's heart. The tears start again and Sebastian refuses to look from Jace's hair.

Seb and Jace left with Blaine's mom a few minutes later. Blaine yearned to follow his pack into the danger. He wanted to be at the forefront, but he was stuck behind battle field lines. He reached for Kurt and pulled him closer, if he couldn't protect his pack he would at least guard his mate. No one could stop him from that.

Blaine leaned back with Kurt and closed his eyes. He listened.

He listened to Jace's stumbling footsteps make their way down the hallway and the grand staircase, through another hallway and finally into the lounge. As usual, he could barely make out Seb's and his mother's faint treads, but somehow it unnerved his now.

He listened until the squeak of leather against denim told him the group had made it to the living room.

The 'discussion' was exactly what Blaine had expected. Blaine's mother and father spoke in a controlled voice, Mr. Smythe alternated between subtly rude interjections and insincere wheedling directed towards burst out in anger more than a couple times and Jace was completely silent.

"-as I said," Mr. Smythe was saying, "I don't know why you are so concerned Sebastian. This has nothing to do with you. All I want is to remove Jason from this environment," he said 'environment' like a bitchy suburban housewife might say 'whore house.' And then muttered, "God knows I won't have you back in my home."

"Yeah, well I wouldn't want to be there, anyway," Sebastian raised his voice. Blaine heard the bare feet thud onto the oak floors as Sebastian jumped to his feet.

"Seb, buddy-" Mr. Anderson tried to coax him into calming down.

"No! No no no!," Sebastian was pacing again, "He can't- Charlie- You can't let him! Can't you see how much of a complete asshole he is! Jace can't go! He's ours- He's my only- That fucking asshole is just using him." Seb let out a frustrated almost- scream.

Mr. Smythe was on his feet now too, "You little piece of scum! How dare you insult me, you germ! You're a fucking slut! How many of these animals did you have to sleep with until they decided to keep you? Huh? I bet you-"

Their screaming must have been loud enough for Kurt to hear now, because he let out an enraged noise at that and tried to squirm free of Blaine's grip, presumably to rush downstairs and unleash his sharp wit unto the man. Blaine held him closer and Kurt muffled a sob into his chest.

"Mr. Smythe! That is enough! How can you talk to your own son-"

Both Sebastian and his father ignored Charlie in favor of screaming at each other, "Yeah! Well like father like son! Just how many of your women have you slept with now, Dad? By the number of 'secretaries' you've gone through, I'd say I'm not the one that has to worry about being a whore!"

Blaine was on his feet before he registered the thud. By the time Sebastian fell to the hard floor Blaine was out in the hallway and the werewolves on his heels and Kurt was shouting. By the time he made it to the grand staircase there was a howl, unmistakably werewolf, and another thud as Mr. Smythe hit the wall.

He skidded to halt in the middle of the living room, where he was shocked into silence by the sight of two Smythes. Mr. Smythe cowering against the far wall and his son completely wolfed out, teeth bared and growling.

Kurt finally made it to the living room. He focus zeroed in on the Smythe no one was paying attention to anymore. The one huddled on the floor and just staring at his father and brother.

Before Blaine could grab him he rushed right to him.

"Oh my god, Seb, are you alright?" he held out a hand to help the older brother up.

"Kurt," Blaine choked out, he nodded toward the, admittedly rather small, wolf in the middle of the room and Kurt dropped his hand.

"Fuck," Kurt stared, "I never notice when they change.."


End file.
